


No es justo

by Aruanaa



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, SHINee
Genre: 2min - Freeform, Español | Spanish, Licantropo, M/M, Vampiros, YunJae, jongkey - Freeform, universo alternativo
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-09
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-07 11:11:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 15
Words: 49,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8798623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aruanaa/pseuds/Aruanaa
Summary: Taemin era un chico normal que se encontró con Minho y se dejó cautivar por él aun cuando le dijeron que no se dejase, y por su insensatez es el motivo por el cual ha acabado en una mesa siendo usado por otros hombres y por el mismo Minho.





	1. Uno

Me pregunto cómo he podido acabar de esta forma. Tumbado en una mesa, mis brazos atados a mi espalda, con una venda en mis ojos, una mordaza con bola en la boca y siendo penetrado por dos pollas por detrás. No quiero saber quién es el otro que me penetra, sé que uno es Minho, al fin y al cabo es mi amo y señor, pero el otro no lo he podido ver antes de que Minho me vendara los ojos.

-¡Mmmffh!

Intento gritar cuando me tiran de los aros que me atraviesan los pezones. Intento moverme, pero lo único que consigo es que el desconocido me dé dos bofetadas en la cara y me golpee con un látigo en el pecho. Tiemblo ante el placer y el dolor que ambos me provocan y mi saliva se escurre por la comisura de mis labios.

Entonces siento que Minho me acaricia mis costados hasta descender a mi polla. Cuando la acaricia gimo de placer y de incompetencia. Mi pene tiene un anillo y no me deja correrme, y Minho sabe que lo necesito, por eso me toca, me lleva a un placer que me nubla la mente pero no lo suficiente como para dejarme llevar. Le noto sonreír en mi cuello y sé lo que viene. Intento removerme otra vez, pero esta vez es Minho quien me azota, esta vez en mi polla, como castigo.

-¡Mmm! ¡Mmmmghh!

Grito cuando noto que el otro hombre se corre dentro de mí y muerde a la vez uno de mis muslos. La sangre resbala por mi piel al igual que su semen, el cual Minho hace entrar y salir de mí por sus fuertes penetraciones.

Entonces, Minho deja de penetrarme y me hace levantar. Me desata y me hace apoyar con mis manos en la mesa. Cuando pienso que no me atará, él se acerca y me ata las manos en la mesa con unas esposas las cuales las engancha con una anilla que sobresale de la mesa.

-Vuelve a moverte y te irá mal, ¿entendido?

Como no puedo hablar por la mordaza, asiento repetidamente. Escucho su risa antes de que una bofetada cruce mi mejilla derecha.

-Eso espero.

Oigo que se mueve y con una mano me va acariciando desde mis hombros hasta mis nalgas donde deja caer cuatro veces su mano en cada una de ellas. Gimo y aprieto mis manos pero no me muevo.

-Bien hecho.

Le oigo decir mientras me acaricia mis nalgas. Luego, dejo de sentir sus manos en mi cuerpo y espero. Oigo que habla con el otro hombre, se ríen por algo que no entiendo y oigo pasos alejarse, la puerta abrirse y cerrarse. Me doy cuenta de que uno de los dos se ha ido.

Escucho pasos acercarse hasta pararse detrás de mí. Entonces una mano golpea muy fuertemente entre mis nalgas. Chillo y doblo mi espalda ante el dolor.

-Tu querido amo me ha dado el permiso para hacerte lo que a mí me dé la gana durante diez minutos, zorrillo. –Se mueve hasta quedar delante de mí – Y me gusta tanto hacer que los sumisos se retuerzan de dolor... Tu amo, que sabe eso, no te quiere mucho, ¿no, zorrillo?

Tiemblo. Tengo miedo de lo que este hombre me haga.

Siento que se mueve un poco y toca la venda de mis ojos y me la arranca de tal manera que me tira de mi pelo y me hace daño. Abro los ojos para ver al otro hombre, y por fin sé quién es y por saber quién es tiemblo aún más.

-Por tu mirada de pánico, veo que sabes quién soy. Sí, soy nada más ni nada menos que TOP. Dime, ¿qué opinas sobre la cera caliente de las velas?

Me retuerzo y niego con la cabeza. Tengo ganas de llorar.

-¿No te gusta? Vaya... pero a mí sí. - Veo que se mueve y va hacia la otra punta de la sala, donde están las velas aromáticas. Me retuerzo intentando sacarme las esposas, pero lo único que consigo es hacerme sangre en mis muñecas. – El color rosa de esta vela parece jugar bien con tu blanca piel. Probémosla.

Se acerca y empiezo a llorar. TOP tira de mi cabella hacia atrás y entonces vierte la cera caliente de la vela en mi espalda baja y trasero. Chillo al sentir la cera ardiendo en mi piel. TOP tira aun más de mi pelo, por intentar que no me duela tanto me arqueo aun más.

-Eso, retuércete de dolor. Más ¡Más!

Grito desgarrándome la garganta al sentir la vela encendida en la entrada de mi ano. Me quema la piel y no puedo evitar llamar a Minho aun con la mordaza puesta. TOP suelta mi pelo y aparta la vela de mi cuerpo. Me arde demasiado, duele demasiado. Escucho que se aleja de mí y me vuelvo para verle, las lágrimas me dificultan el poder ver qué hace, pero eso no evita que vea que coge uno de los látigos con púas que dije a Minho que estaba en mis límites. Niego con la cabeza y me retuerzo provocándome más daño en las muñecas. Lloro aun más fuerte cuando el primer golpe suena en mis muslos. Intento hablar pero no puedo. Siento impotencia y rabia. Mucha rabia.

Otro golpe en mi espalda hace que me doble. Otro golpe en mis nalgas hace que chille tan agudo como soy capaz. Y TOP sigue golpeándome en mis nalgas dándome en mi ano, haciéndome sangrar.

No sé cuánto tiempo pasa pero me desplomo al sentir otro latigazo en mi espalda. Siento que el dolor es demasiado. Puedo sentir cómo resbala la sangre por mi espalda y puedo escuchar la risa macabra de TOP.

-Tan lindo... Si te vieras ahora mismo me darías las gracias por dejarte tan bello. Tu sangre –me estremezco al sentir su caliente lengua en mi ano – es tan sabrosa.

Gimo al sentir su mano abierta en mis nalgas. Se ríe otra vez y lo maldigo internamente. Su mano recorre mi piel hasta mis hombros. Ahora se encuentra delante de mí, su polla esta fuera y se masturba rápidamente. Se acerca más.

-Chúpamela o te voy a castigar. – me quita la mordaza.

-Que te jodan, hijo de puta. – suelto antes de morder su polla. TOP grita y me golpea. Saco su polla de mi boca y jadeo.

-Maldito hijo de puta... –murmura TOP retorciéndose de dolor.

-Hijo de puta tú, mamón.

Sé que debería callarme por mi propia seguridad pero no puedo. Este se ha pasado de la raya; le odio, le odio inmensamente.

Veo que se acerca a mí amenazadoramente. Cierro los ojos con miedo y justo entonces, la puerta de la sala se abre. Abro los ojos y veo a Minho junto a Jonghyun, Kibum (su sumiso) y a GD, el sumiso de TOP. Kibum y GD ahogan una exclamación de sorpresa al verme en este estado. Minho y Jonghyun en cambio se muestran impávidos. Minho se acerca lentamente a TOP y a mí y se detiene a un metro de mí. Me observa detenidamente y da la vuelta a la mesa donde estoy hasta quedar delante de mí. Me acaricia la barbilla lentamente.

-¿Te duele? – me pregunta.

-Sí...

Minho alza una ceja al no escuchar el ‘’amo’’ y tiemblo. Al ver su sonrisa cínica y el movimiento de mano dirigido a Jonghyun y TOP.

-¡No! ¡Minho no puedo más! ¡Basta! – grito retorciéndome, pero no sirve de nada.

TOP me agarra de las caderas y me penetra sin ningún cuidado. Minho me desata pero me agarra las manos inmovilizándome. Jonghyun se coloca debajo de mí con la ayuda de TOP que me levanta por las piernas. Entonces él también me penetra.

-¡Ahhh~! ¡Mmm! ¡B-basta- aaah!

Ambos llegan a mi punto más dulce y aunque me duele todo el cuerpo no puedo evitar gemir. Minho dirige mis manos a sus hombros. Me sostengo en ellos. Me levanta la barbilla con una mano para mirarle y cuando lo hago, estampa sus labios contra los míos. Mis gemidos son parados por él. Noto las manos de Jonghyun recorrer mi cintura hasta llegar a mi pecho donde con sus uñas extendidas corta profundamente. Muerdo los labios de Minho y se los desgarro al sentir mi piel separarse. No puedo más...

A Minho no parece importarle que me retuerza de dolor, ni que sus labios estén partidos por mi culpa. Él simplemente me besa lentamente, saboreándome, como si fuese su manjar más delicioso; aunque no iba muy desencaminado. Y por su toque suave mi mente vuela lejos, en ese tiempo donde no era más que un chico normal de 13 años que se topó con quien no debía y se enamoró aun cuando se le avisó de que no se enamorara.

Los murmullos de placer de Jonghyun y TOP me devuelven al presente. TOP clava sus uñas en mis caderas y Jonghyun sigue desgarrando mi piel con sus uñas. Ambos aumentan sus penetraciones y beben de mí. Cuando uno sale el otro entra, sus penetraciones no me dejan respirar bien, encima Minho me besa y no deja que pueda respirar bien por la boca. Me ahogo fácilmente. Entonces una ronda de azotes son esparcidas por mi piel. Grito y clavo mis uñas en los hombros de Minho quien se retira un poco de mí y me mira. Con la mirada le suplico que lo deje ya. Que de verdad no puedo más. Y como si nada pasara, me vuelve a besar. Lloro por sentir tanta impotencia, lloro por estar duro y mojado, lloro al sentir a los otros dos azotarme en las heridas, lloro porque sé que Kibum y GD están horrorizados por lo que sus amos están haciendo, lloro porque soy el único al que tratan mal, lloro porque a Minho no le importo más que para ser su comida y su muñeco hinchable con quien desahogarse.

Unas últimas penetraciones me empujan cada vez más cerca de Minho, y al final, se corren dentro de mí, aunque no sin antes clavarme sus dientes en mi piel; Jonghyun en mi clavícula derecha y TOP en la parte derecha de mi cuello. Cuando salen de mala manera de mi cuerpo, Minho deja de besarme. Los tres se apartan de mí y salen de la sala con los otros dos sumisos dejándome solo.

Me desplomo otra vez en la mesa, llorando. Me siento como un simple objeto que no tiene ningún valor. Pero esto es culpa mía. Nunca debí haberme dejado conquistar por los ojos grandes y misteriosos de Minho, ni de su profunda voz, ni de sus toques mágicos. Nunca debí dejarme enamorar por un vampiro sádico como él.

Me abrazo a mí mismo, no puedo dejar de temblar. No dejo de perder sangre... Sabiendo que si seguía así perdería el conocimiento, me bajo de la mesa como puedo. No podía quedarme más tiempo allí. Al final, acabaría muriendo. Minho no lo quería allí, en su casa, cuando todo acababa. Al tocar el suelo mis piernas fallaron por lo que me desplomo en él. Sentir que aun estoy duro me da más rabia. Cuando me levanto apoyándome en la mesa, la puerta se abre. Me giro y veo que es Minho. Éste cierra la puerta y se acerca a mí. Mi respiración es irregular mientras que la suya ni siquiera se escucha. Me acaricia una mejilla y me agarra de las caderas levantándome, envolviendo mis piernas en sus caderas. Intento negarme pero me azota en mi trasero provocándome dolor.

-Estate quieto, yo aún no he acabado.

Miro a Minho con lágrimas en los ojos y con rabia. Pero él se muestra impertérrito mientras me penetra. Cierro los ojos por el dolor y escondo mi cara en su cuello. Me penetra rápidamente, con fuerza, sin piedad. Y todas y cada una de las penetraciones me golpean en mi próstata, por lo que no puedo evitar gemir. La fuerza de sus penetraciones logra que mi cuerpo suba y por inercia acabo yendo hacia abajo, por lo que sus vaivenes son mucho más fáciles.

Minho deja de moverse y se sienta en la mesa, sin salir de mí, dejándome a mí arriba. Me da un golpe en la cadera.

-Cabálgame.

Intento soltarme de su agarre y salir de allí, pero Minho muerde mi clavícula izquierda, dejándome inmóvil. Lloro amargamente. No es justo, no es nada justo.

Muevo mis caderas al sentir el placer de que me esté reclamando como suyo. Reclamándome como un simple objeto.

-Cabálgame, no volveré a repetirlo.

La voz de Minho es baja pero su orden es clara. Con dolor tanto en mi cuerpo como en mi corazón empiezo a saltar con su polla dentro de mí. Mis manos son apresadas por las manos de Minho. Cierro los ojos cuando su polla toca mi próstata. Salto tan rápido como soy capaz y gimo, gimo alto y claro.

-¡Ahh~! ¡Minhoo~! ¡Más, por favor!

Escucho reír a Minho pero aún así hace lo que le he dicho, muerde mi cuello, y entonces toco el cielo. Mis ojos se ponen en blanco al correrme; mi espalda está arqueada, mis manos entrelazadas con las de Minho, y su semen recorre mi interior, mientras que el mío mancha su ropa de realeza.

Saca sus colmillos de mi cuello y me levanta para sacar su polla de mí, dejándome tirado en la mesa.

-Coge tus cosas y lárgate. Iré a por ti el martes. ¿Entendido?

Me levanto como puedo y asiento. Entonces Minho sale de la sala. Me desplomo en el suelo. Soy patético, lo sé. Me dejo maltratar por él y no hago nada para evitarlo... solo lloro como un niño pequeño...

Me pongo derecho e intento encontrar mi ropa, pero únicamente encuentro mi chaqueta, una que me viene enorme, tanto que me llega a las rodillas. Me cierro la cremallera y maldigo por el dolor que siento en mi piel desgarrada al tocar la prenda. Mientras camino siento el semen caer de mi culo. Abro la puerta y salgo de la sala que da al comedor. Allí están los tres amos, y los otros dos sumisos, bebiendo alegremente. Pero se detienen al verme salir. TOP se ríe y se acerca a mí mientras bebe de su copa. Entonces echa todo el contenido de la copa encima de mí, y lo que tenía en la boca me lo escupe. Todos los presentes se ríen, aunque noto que la risa de Kibum es falsa al igual que la de Jiyong. Apretando mis puños dentro de la chaqueta me dirijo hacia la salida. Donde deberían estar mis zapatos no están, y escucho a Jonghyun decir:

-Si quieres tus zapatos ven aquí y chúpame la polla.

Con rabia les miro.

-Iros a la mierda. Todos. No os quiero volver a ver en mi vida.

Minho se ríe a carcajadas.

-Deja de decir tonterías, humano. Eres mío y hago contigo lo que me da la gana. Ahora ven aquí a chupársela o vete de una vez. No te quiero ver.

-Ríete todo lo que quieras... Pero nunca más me vas a tener...

Me giro y salgo de allí lo más rápido que puedo. Mientras corro por la calle no dejo de repetir en mi mente todo lo que me ha hecho Minho, todo lo que ha permitido que me hicieran, y todo lo que he permitido que hicieran conmigo por mi ciego amor hacia Minho. Porque todo esto es mi culpa, lo sé, y solo yo podía haber evitado esto, pero no más. Me alejaré de ellos, me iré lejos, nunca volveré. Si quieren maltratar a alguien que maltraten a otra persona, pero de mí nunca más se van a volver aprovecharse.

Me tropiezo y caigo al suelo. Las lágrimas golpean mis ojos. Y sin poder evitarlo lloro y grito. La gente se me queda viendo pero no me importa. Para ellos soy un loco humano más. Un desperdicio de ser. Entonces, empieza a llover. Levanto mi mirada hacia el cielo y cierro los ojos, sintiendo la lluvia mojar mi cara. Entonces, una mano se coloca en mi hombro. Aterrorizado me giro y quito esa mano de encima de mí.

-Eeh, tranquilo, pequeño. Solo queremos ayudarte.

Levanto la mirada hacia el otro hombre que me sonríe con afecto.

-Mi nombre es Jaejoong, y este grandullón de aquí es mi marido, su nombre es Yunho. Dinos, ¿qué te ha pasado?

Su mirada... su mirada es cálida, y su voz suena afectuosa. Algo me dice que puedo confiar en ellos, aun siendo evidente que son vampiros como Minho.

-Vale, tal vez eso es entrometerse mucho, así que cambiaré mi pregunta. ¿Quieres venirte con nosotros? Te curaremos esas heridas. Yo soy médico. –me extiendo una tarjeta y la cojo. En ella pone Dr. Jung Jaejoong. Pero algo más me llama la atención.

-¿Son de China?

-Nacimos aquí en Corea, pero nos trasladamos a China. Hemos venido aquí de vacaciones, aunque el lunes, es decir, mañana, nos vamos.

‘’Iré a por ti el martes’’ la frase de Minho me golpea repetidamente. Una idea descabellada se me pasa por la cabeza. Pero necesito intentarlo.

-Sé que suena loco, que solo soy un patético humano pero...

-No digas eso, pequeño. –dice Yunho.

-Por favor, llevadme con vosotros. Llevadme a China.

Jaejoong y Yunho se miran mutuamente, y sé que ambos se están comunicando mentalmente, deben ser su pareja destinada. Qué suerte... no todos pueden conocer a su pareja destinada, no siempre el destino era bueno con todos.

-Claro que puedes venir con nosotros.

Alzo la mirada al oír las voces de ambos decir al unísono que sí. Una alegría se apodera de mí y sin poder evitarlo me lanzo a abrazarlos.

-Gracias, gracias, gracias... les juro que haré todo lo que me pidáis.

-Bueno, pues, creo que os hora de que nos digas quién eres. – dijo con algo de gracia Jaejoong.

Me separo de ellos y me aparto el pelo de la cara.

-Mi nombre es, Lee Taemin.


	2. Dos

Me encontraba en clase, más exactamente en la de naturales. Cómo la odio... siempre nos hacen diseccionar animales pequeños, y no me gusta... me recuerda a mí mismo, siendo cortado tanto por Minho como por los amigos de éste...

Minho... hacía seis meses que me fui de Corea del Sur para ir a China, con mis nuevos familiares Jaejoong (como mi madre) y Yunho (como mi padre). No les fue difícil convencer a los centros de adopción de que me acogieran por un par de horas y pasadas esas horas, adoptarme. Al fin y al cabo, para los vampiros, los humanos pasamos a ser como los perros para nosotros.

-Jung, raje ya a esa rana o lo suspendo.

Frunzo el ceño al escuchar la orden de mi profesor. Había empujado hacia un rincón de la mesa a la rana que me tocaba diseccionar en el mismo instante en que fue colocada en ella.

-¿No piensa hacer caso?

Veo que coge la libreta de las notas y haciendo una mueca de asco, acerco con un dedo la bandeja de la rana. Pero como siempre solo me quedo mirando a la pobre rana.

-¿Siempre tiene que hacer lo mismo? ¡Es una simple rana, y muerta además!

-Que esté muerta no evita que me provoque náuseas el tener que cortarla. ¿A usted le gustaría que le rajaran por la mitad?

Sé que no debería encararme contra él, pero me pone de los nervios. Siempre se la coge conmigo porque soy coreano. Es un racista de mierda...

Veo que se acerca a mí y mientras viene, levanta su brazo. Su cara está roja y las gafas se le están a punto de caer del puente de su nariz. Cierro los ojos al notar la primera bofetada en mi mejilla derecha. Por inercia, mi cabeza gira hacia la izquierda. En estos momentos, por mucho que odie a Minho, le estoy agradecido ya que no me duele tanto como debería a un chico de 14 años normal y corriente. Impávido giro mi cabeza hasta mirar al profesor, y aunque sé que no debería hacerlo, lo hago.

Sonrío de un lado y agacho un poco la cabeza de manera que el flequillo me tapa un ojo.

-¿Sólo sabe hacer eso? Se debe haber camelado a mucha gente para ser profesor, porque si solo sabe hacer eso, da mucha pena.

El profesor enrojece más, deja caer la libreta, me agarra de la camisa y me da otra bofetada en la otra mejilla. Como mi piel ya la esperaba, ésta no me ha dolido nada; solamente tengo un cosquilleo en mi piel. La respiración del profesor es rápida y pesada. Veo que intenta contenerse. Sonrío aún más.

-Vaya, debe sentirse muy hombre por pegar a un niño de 14 años. Bien por ti.

Sigo sonriendo aunque por dentro piense en lo que dirán Jaejoong y Yunho por lo que estoy haciendo.

-Me está hartando, Jung. Debería enseñarle modales.

Entonces lo veo. En su mirada hay un brillo de lujuria contenida. Suelto una carcajada. El profe me mira con el ceño fruncido. Me pongo de puntillas hasta tener nuestros rostros a la misma altura. Susurro.

-Tengo modales, profesor. Solo que con usted, es un desperdicio usarlos. No me van los viejo pervertidos. – le guiño un ojo y me retiro, quitándole la mano de mi camisa.

Me cruzo de brazos y de piernas mientras veo que mi profesor frustrado respira agitadamente y mirándome con rabia, aplasta su mano contra la mesa y graciosamente, la aplasta contra la rana. Como reacción, parte de la sangre y de las entrañas de la rana salen volando. Salvo mi pelo, todo yo me lleno de sangre y entrañas.

_Menos mal que llevo una bata..._

La reacción de asco de mis compañeros no se hace esperar. Mi profesor poco a poco levanta la mano con la que ha aplastado la rana. Una sensación de desazón me invade y me veo a mí mismo siendo abierto por la mitad por Minho. Me levanto rápidamente de mi asiento y voy al final de la clase. Sé que no llegaré a tiempo a los baños por lo que cojo la papelera y vomito en ella.

El sonido de las voces de mis compañeros se vuelve distorsionado, incluso mi visión. Poco a poco dejo de ver bien, hasta que todo se vuelve negro.

 

~*~*~Con Minho~*~*~

Cojo un jarrón y lo lanzo contra la pared.

-¡Minho, basta!

Oigo a Jonghyun hablándome, pero la rabia me nubla la mente. Maldito crío...

Cojo una silla y la lanzo contra la televisión de plasma. Me cuesta respirar y eso me cabrea más.

-¡Minho!

Si no me hubiera ligado a ese crío esto no me estaría pasando. Maldigo el mismo instante en que me obsesioné con el cara de ángel. Maldigo el mismo instante en que me entrelacé con él.

_Puto criajo._

-¡Minho!

Caigo de rodillas al suelo y me golpeo en el pecho.

-¡Traed sangre de animal! ¡Le está dando otro ataque!

Antes de caer siento los brazos de Jonghyun a mi alrededor. Y antes de ver todo negro, veo a mi humano sonriéndome dulcemente como siempre hacía cuando lo buscaba.

_Taemin..._

 

~*~*~Con Taemin~*~*~

Me despierto de un sobresalto. Mi corazón late desbocadamente. Llevo una mano a mi pecho. Por un momento parecía que Minho había estado llamándolo. Pero... es imposible. Para él nunca fui nada...

Intento normalizar mi respiración. Tomo profundas respiraciones hasta que los latidos de mi corazón dejan de golpear mi pecho. Me percato que estoy en mi cama. Estoy en casa...

_Mierda... Jaejoong, Yunho..._

Intento moverme de la cama en silencio, pero al retirar las sábanas, veo que mi pierna derecha estaba envuelta por una esposa de cuero. Sigo la cuerda y veo que está atada a la pata de la cama. Me arrodillo e intento quitármela.

-¿Ibas a algún sitio, querido mío?

Trago al oír la voz de Jaejoong a mi espalda. Mis manos tiemblan.

Escucho que Jaejoong se acerca, y veo su brazo y una bandeja con comida. La deja encima de la cama. Entonces coloca sus manos sobre mis hombros.

-¿Ibas a algún sitio?

Vuelve a repetir la misma pregunta, pero otra vez no contesto. Jaejoong aprieta ligeramente mis hombros. Me está advirtiendo. Pero como soy incapaz de modular un simple no, muevo ligeramente mi cabeza de lado a lado.

-Bien. Siéntate en tu cama y come lo que te he preparado.

Hago lo que me ordena mientras que él se sienta en una silla delante de mí. casi como si tuviera vergüenza cojo la comida y voy comiendo poco a poco. Jaejoong está cruzado de brazos y de piernas. Intento hablar.

-Sobre lo de hoy... – veo que se toca la oreja.*

_Mierda... no está nada accesible..._

Me concentro en comerme toda la comida, aunque no tengo apetito. Cuando acabo, dejo la bandeja en la mesita de noche y espero con la cabeza baja, el sermón de Jaejoong.

-¿Por qué haces las cosas tan difíciles, querido? ¿Acaso no te cuidamos bien?

Alzo la cabeza al oír esa gilipollez.

-¡Claro que me cuidáis bien!

-Entonces, ¿por qué no haces lo que te piden los profesores? Siempre estás igual.

Aparto la mirada y me llevo una mano a mis labios para arrancarme piel.**

-Por favor, dime qué ha sido esta vez. – la voz de Jaejoong es, como siempre, cálida y tranquila. Me gusta su voz...

-Hoy tocaba diseccionar a una rana...

-¿Y?

-Pues que el profesor me ordenó que la diseccionara y yo me negué.

-¿Cómo?

-Que me negué...

-No, eso no. ¿El profesor te ordenó que diseccionaras la rana?

-Sí...

_No entiendo por qué pregunta eso, la verdad..._

-Yunho, ¿le has oído?

La puerta de mi habitación se abre y Yunho entra.

-Sí.

-Eso no es lo que nos han dicho en la escuela. –Observo que Jaejoong pone sus manos en sus caderas. Por parte de Yunho, éste gruñe y se cruza de brazos.

-Les dijimos la última vez que no tolerábamos que nuestro hijo diseccionara a ningún animal, y ellos dijeron que Taemin no lo volvería a hacer. Taemin.

Salto un poco al oír que Yunho me llama.

-¿Si?

-Dinos qué pasó exactamente, por favor.

Cruzo mi brazo derecho por delante para sujetar el otro brazo y miro al suelo.

-Pues... hoy tocaba diseccionar, así que como siempre, el profesor repartió las bandejas con los animales en cada mesa. Yo arrinconé la mía y me quedé sin hacer nada de eso.

-Como debería haber sido... – oigo murmurar a Jaejoong. Su voz es más grave, por lo que sé que está cabreado.

-Luego, pasada media hora, el profesor empezó a exigirme que diseccionara a la rana. Me dijo que si no lo hacía que suspendería su asignatura, pero yo me negué. Me volvió a decir que lo hiciera y me negué otra vez contestándole. Luego, él se acercó a mí, y me dio una bofetada. Como sabéis no soy de los que se quedan callados cuando me cabrean, por lo que le contesté de mala manera, provocándome otra bofetada.

-¡Maldito humano asqueroso!

Oigo gritar a Jaejoong. Levanto mi vista y veo que sus ojos son de color rojo.

_Cabreado no... lo siguiente..._

Yunho hace sentar a Jae mientras que él se sienta a mi lado. Prosigo con mi explicación.

-Entonces, él me dijo que me debería enseñar modales... pude verlo claramente... ese profesor... en sus ojos...

-Nunca me gustó ese profesor cuando nos lo presentaron... –oigo murmurar a Yunho. – Así que se te insinuó, ¿qué pasó después?

-Puesto que estaba cabreado, le respondí que yo ya tenía modales, pero que con él era un desperdicio usarlos... ah, sí, y que no me iban los viejos pervertidos como él. Seguidamente, me deshice de su agarre y él como reacción a lo dicho, aplastó su mano contra la mesa. Graciosamente, la sangre y las entrañas de la rana salieron volando.

-Pero la gracia te duró poco, porque te recordó a Minho, y fuiste corriendo a la papelera y vomitaste en ella. –Acabó por mí Yunho.

Levanto la cabeza y le miro inseguro.

-Sí...

-Bien...

Yunho me besa en la frente y me abraza. Jae se coloca al otro lado y hace lo mismo. Ahora mismo soy como un sándwich.

_Y me encanta esta sensación._

-A nosotros nos dijeron que empezaste a insultar sin ninguna razón al profesor, y que él tuvo aplastar la rana delante de ti para que vieras que a la rana no le importaba ser aplastada porque estaba muerta. Y entonces fuiste corriendo a la basura y vomitaste hasta desmayarte. –dice Jaejoong.

Me indigno. ¿Cómo puede decir eso ese maldito viejo verde?

-Pues nada. Ya tenemos razón más que suficiente para hacer que despidan al maldito profesor.

-¿Me creéis?

-¿Cómo no vamos a creerte? Eres nuestro hijo. – No sé cómo lo han hacen, pero siempre dicen la misma frase al unísono. Y como siempre, cada vez que dicen ‘’hijo’’, mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas. Me hacían sentir tan querido... ¡y sólo con una palabra!

 

~*~*~Con Minho~*~*~

Me llevo una mano a la garganta. Estoy sediento...

-¡Minho!

Abro los ojos y lo primero que veo es la cara de preocupación de Jonghyun.

-Menos mal... estás bien...

-Habla por ti que tienes a tu mascota a tu lado. –Me levanto un poco y me siento en el sofá, mientras alguien detrás de mí coloca una mano en mi hombro y da un apretón. Giro la cabeza y veo a mi médico personal. Está extendiéndome un vaso lleno de sangre.

-Bébase esto, Señor Choi.

Gruño y aparto su brazo, haciendo que el vaso se estrelle contra el suelo. Jonghyun se levanta y recoge el vaso.

-Te dije que lo tiraría.

-Al menos he cogido un vaso de plástico.

-¡Dejadme solo! – grito. Quiero estar solo. _Necesito_ estar solo.

Me levanto y cojo la mesa baja y la lanzo contra la pared.

-¡Fuera!

Mientras intento calmarme, escucho a esos dos irse a toda prisa. Por fin, me dejarán solo...

-¡Señor Choi! ¡Señor Choi!

Me giro enojado y veo al detective que contraté siendo agarrado por el doctor y Jonghyun. En su mano hay unos papeles que va agitando. A toda prisa me acerco a ellos y le arrebato los papeles. Estoy tan cabreado e histérico que mis manos no dejan de temblar mientras leo todo el informe.

-Está en China, Señor Choi. Por eso no lo encontrábamos.

-En China... puto criajo...

-Minho... –Jong me toca el hombro pero me alejo mientras paso mis manos por mi cara.

-Por lo que he descubierto, fue adoptado por una pareja de vampiros y se lo llevaron. Vive en un pueblo de China.

¿Tan lejos fuiste? ¿De verdad querías tanto huir de mí?

_‘’Nunca más me vas a tener...’’_

Su maldita frase se repite en mi mente una y otra vez.

‘’ _Te amo’’_ ¿Acaso tu maldita confesión fue mentira?

-La pareja que lo adoptó, se llaman Jung Yunho, y Kim Jaejoong, aunque éste último cogió el apellido del primero. Ambos son médicos, Yunho está especializado en cirugía y farmacología, mientras que Jaejoong es pediatra.

Puto crío... pagarás por haberme abandonado... te haré mío otra vez, y serás mío para siempre...

-Minho...-me giro hacia Jonghyun- ¿qué piensas hacer?

-Ir a por él. Es mío, me pertenece.

-Señor Choi – fulmino con la mirada al detective y éste se esconde detrás del médico. Los humanos son tan débiles y cobardes que me da asco. – Tal vez le interesaría saber que uno de los profesores del instituto en el que va, fue expulsado por acoso a su humano.

Ante lo dicho, estallo de furia, me acerco a él corriendo y le agarro del cuello. Lo levanto del suelo y lo estampo contra la pared.

No puedo evitar pensar en los momentos en que ese crío sonreía a todo el mundo y algunos lo miraban como si fuera algo comible. _¡Él es mío!_

Aprieto aun más mi agarre.

-¡Minho, ya basta! ¡Lo vas a matar!

Jonghyun me golpea en el costado y luego en mi brazo haciéndome soltar al humano. Éste se levanta rápidamente tosiendo con una mano en su garganta. Veo que sale corriendo de mi apartamento, con el médico detrás de él.

-Jonghyun.

-Dime, amigo.

-Arregla el papeleo. Me voy a China durante una temporada.

 

~*~*~Con Taemin~*~*~

Cojo la mochila y salgo corriendo hacia el instituto.

-¡Vuelve aquí, Taemin!

Escucho gritar a Yunho. Me río fuertemente. Eso les pasa por no cerrar su cuarto con llave.

-¡Que pases un buen día, querido! –ese es Jaejoong.

-¡Gracias!

Hoy hace ya cuatro días desde que echaron a ese profesor viejo verde del instituto. ¡Estoy tan feliz! Además dijeron que hoy llegaba su sustituto. Cuando mis padres fueron al instituto a hablar con el director, le explicaron mi ‘’problema’’ en hacer disecciones, el director dijo que si ayudaba después de clases al profesor de naturales, no pasaba nada.

_Por mí, bien, al fin y al cabo, Jae y Yunho nunca llegan a casa pasadas las nueve de la noche._

Cuando veo el edificio del instituto, dejo de correr y sigo caminando. ¡Sin pausa pero sin prisa!

Por el camino, escucho a otros alumnos cuchichear sobre mí y sobre lo que pasó con el ex-profesor. Todos acababan con la misma frase:

‘’Tiene que ser masoquista’’ ‘’Le debe gustar lo rudo’’ ‘’Un putón más’’, etc.

No saben lo mucho que llegan a ser ciertos esos comentarios, y por eso sonrío. Nunca sabrán sobre mi pasado.

Llego a mi clase y me siento en mi pupitre, delante de la mesa del profesor, y espero a que toque el timbre y vea por fin, al nuevo profesor de naturales.

Poco a poco la clase se va llenando hasta que al fin, suena el timbre. Muevo mis piernas hacia delante y hacia atrás con nerviosismo, también me muerdo el labio. Según dijo el director a mis padres, el sustituto es muy amable y simpático. Espero caerle bien a éste profesor, no a todos les gusta un alumno coreano como yo.

La puerta se abre y mi corazón late rápidamente. Mis ojos se fijan en la puerta y mi cuerpo se congela.

_No puede ser. No puede ser. No puede ser..._

Él entra en clase, lleva una bata blanca y una libreta. Cierra la puerta y se acerca a la mesa del profesor y se sienta en ella. Yo bajo mi cabeza, no puedo verlo... no puedo...

-Hola a todos. Soy el nuevo profesor de naturales y por cambios en la comitiva del profesorado, seré también su tutor. Soy bastante paciente...

_Mentira... no lo eres..._

-Pero eso no significa que me gusten las tonterías como lanzar bolas de papel a un compañero o compañera. Si hacéis algo que no sea tomar apuntes, diseccionar pequeños animales, y hacer alguna que otra broma para reírnos todos, quedaréis castigados al final de clases y limpiaréis todas las clases del instituto.

Mis compañeros sonríen, pero yo no puedo. _Me es imposible._

-Bien. Empecemos la clase, entonces.

-¡Profe!

Uno de mis compañeras le llama.

-¿Sí?

-No nos ha dicho su nombre.

-Ah sí. –Se ríe y mis compañeros lo imitan – mi nombre es Choi Minho, encantado de conoceros.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *tocarse la oreja es una representación inconsciente de que no quiere oír nada. Taemin sabe de lenguaje corporal, por eso piensa que Jae no es accesible en ese momento. Hay más cosas de lenguaje corporal, pero no creo que haga falta ponerlos, supongo que se sabe lo que significa, sino encantada de ponerlo.^^.


	3. Tres

¿Alguna vez habéis sentido tanto miedo como para dejaros sin aire? Pues eso es lo que me ocurre ahora mismo viendo a Minho mientras nos da clase.

No puedo entender qué hace aquí. ¿Acaso ha venido para matarme por haberlo abandonado? ¿O me quiere de vuelta? ¿Qué quiere de mí?

-Bien. Ahora os voy a repartir unas hojas con ejercicios sobre lo que hemos hecho hoy. Los quiero hechos para mañana.

Minho pasa por mi lado y deja una hoja encima de mi mesa y tiemblo al ver una nota pequeña en ella.

‘’Ni se te ocurra escaparte después de las clases o lo lamentarás aún más’’

_Madre mía... éste me quiere matar seguro._

-No quiero que mañana vengáis sin haber intentado, al menos, hacer todos los ejercicios. Me da igual que estén mal, para algo estáis aquí: para aprender. ¿Entendido?

Escucho a toda la clase responderle afirmativamente y recoger sus cosas. Yo les imito pero torpemente. Mis manos tiemblan tanto que se me cae el estuche en el suelo. Me agacho corriendo a recoger mis utensilios. _Necesito salir de aquí ya._

Cuando voy a coger mi bolígrafo azul, una mano más grande lo coge. Mi cuerpo entero tiembla, literalmente.

-¿Se encuentra bien, Jung? Desde que ha empezado la clase no ha dejado de temblar e hiperventilar.

-E-e-estoy bi-bien, profesor. N-no me pa-pasa n-nada. –Le respondo tartamudeando mientras cojo el bolígrafo que me extiende sin mirarle.

-¿Seguro? No me gustaría que estuviese enfermo. –Recojo rápidamente mi libreta y mi libro metiéndolos en mi mochila.

Su voz es tan dulce ahora mismo. Nunca me ha hablado dulcemente, pero ahora lo hace, estoy seguro de que si lo miro ahora, sus ojos reflejarían preocupación, una preocupación falsa y eso me hace querer llorar. _¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí, Minho?_

-¿Por qué no se queda aquí un rato antes de ir a la siguiente clase?

-¡No!

Ante mi grito, toda la clase se queda callada. Mierda... Debería calmarme un poco...

-Por favor, alumnos, salgan de clase. Me gustaría hablar a solas con el señorito Jung.

_No... Eso no, por favor, no..._

-Aun faltan 7 minutos para irnos. –Bendito seas, Tian. Nunca me habías caído bien, pero ahora sí.

-Salid de clase. Si alguien os pregunta que hacéis fuera, contestad que me vengan a reclamar a mí.

-Entendido. – oigo que contestan todos al unísono. Mierda...

-No me pasa nada, profesor. Solamente necesito un vaso de agua y estaré bien.

Intento seguir a los demás alumnos pero la mano de Minho sobre mi hombro me hace sentarme otra vez en la silla. Entonces oigo cómo la puerta de clase se cierra. La mano de Minho empieza a apretar cada vez más y más en mi hombro, pero no atrevo a quejarme.

-¿Agua? ¿Seguro que estarás bien con un mísero vaso de agua, _Jung Taemin_?

Pronuncia con asco mi nombre mientras se va hacia su mesa y coge su maletín. No le miro a la cara, pero no puedo evitar reparar en sus movimientos. Saca una botella de agua y vuelve a acercarse a mí. Abrazo con fuerza mi mochila cuando golpea la mesa con la botella.

-Bebe.

Niego con mi cabeza y escondo mi cabeza con la mochila. Decidí irme de su lado para dejar de acatar sus órdenes, tal vez no me encare a él firmemente, pero no eso no quiere decir que le haga caso.

-¡Mph! No me harás caso, por lo visto, y yo que intento ser amable.

Imbécil... nunca fuiste amable conmigo, ¿de verdad esperas que haga lo que quieres?

-Como veo que no vas a hablar, hablaré yo primero. ¿Sabes cuánto tiempo llevo buscándote?

Decido no contestar a eso, o algo que me arrepentiré saldrá de mis labios.

-Seis putos meses... seis putos meses buscándote por toda Corea. Aunque en el primer mes me estuve en casa, esperando a que aparecieras.

Minho me arranca la mochila y me levanto alejándome de él. Por primera vez le miro su rostro. Sus ojos están rojos, su mandíbula está firmemente apretada. Toda su cara refleja rabia contenida y, por las bolsas debajo de los ojos, cansancio.

Minho da un paso hacia mí y yo me alejo uno. Vuelve a dar otro paso y yo salgo corriendo hacia la puerta de clase, pero cuando estoy a punto de tocar el pomo, Minho me agarra las manos, me gira, me empotra contra la puerta y mete su pierna izquierda entre las mías. Sus manos se entrelazan con las mías por encima de mi cabeza.

-¿No dirás nada, Taemin? – su aliento tibio me da de lleno en mis labios. Me estremezco al sentirlo.

-Cómo puedo tan siquiera pensar en decirte algo, si diga lo que diga te vas a enfadar...

-¡Ya estoy enfadado!  - grita Minho. Cierro los ojos y vuelvo a temblar. -¿Por qué te fuiste?

Su voz es un reclamo. Sus manos aprietan el agarre en las mías y su pierna izquierda se eleva, elevándome a mí también, dejándome de puntillas. Casi no puedo rozar el suelo.

-Te dije que no podía más, pero no me hiciste caso, y tú continuaste... te dije que nunca más me volverías a tener, atente a las consecuencias. –Abro los ojos y le miro con odio. _Si tan solo me hubieras hecho caso, aún estaría contigo...-._

-Eres mío, Taemin... ¡Mío! – frunzo el ceño al oírlo y me cabreo.

-¡Yo no soy de nadie!

Grito e inmediatamente lo lamento. Los ojos de Minho se llenan de inquina y cólera. Retiene mis manos con una y la otra me oprime la mandíbula tan fuerte que me duele.

-Hice muchas cosas por ti. Es hora de que me lo pagues. – Ésta es la gota que colma el vaso; estallo al fin.

-¿Qué? ¿Dejarme a merced de TOP es hacer algo por mí? ¿Maltratarme es hacer algo por mí? Siempre hacías lo mismo, me buscabas, te desahogabas y me echabas como si no valiera nada. ¿Sabes? Tengo sentimientos. Me cansé de ti y de tu trato. Te supliqué que me dejaras, pero no lo hiciste, ¡seguiste dejando que TOP y Jonghyun me hicieran daño solo para tu placer! Para ti no soy nada más que un objeto con el que desfogarte y alimentarte. Y yo por ahí no paso. No volveré a eso, Minho. – me retuerzo intentando que soltarme.

Minho frunce el ceño y aprieta más su agarre mientras que con la mano libre me desabrocha la camisa. Me revuelvo  aún más para que se detenga.

-¡Ya basta! ¡Minho! ¡No quiero esto! ¡Basta! ¡Ah~!

Minho acaricia mi pecho con sus labios y lengua. Me acaricia con dulzura, ni siquiera me muerde. Mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas. _No es justo..._

-Sabes aún más bien que antes... seguro que tu sangre debe ser aún más deliciosa...

-Minho, por favor... no lo hagas, no lo hagas, te lo suplico...

-Eres mío... Tú aceptaste serlo cuando te acercaste a mí.

-Tú fuiste quién se acercó a-a-a mí. ¡Ah~! –No puedo evitar gemir cuando Minho chupa mi pezón. _Joder, no quiero esto, pero a la vez lo quiero_...

-¿Cómo no hacerlo? Tan hermoso... Tan inocente... Tan _mío..._

-Aah~ M-Minho~ - no puedo dejar de gemir cuando empieza a mover ligeramente tu pierna. Ésta hace una fricción tan placentera en mí...

Sus labios van subiendo por mi pecho hasta llegar a mi cuello.

-¡Minho! ¡No lo hagas, por favor!

-Eres mío, Taemin... Es hora de que todo el mundo lo sepa.

-¡Aaahh! – grito hasta desgarrarme la garganta cuando Minho me muerde. Siento una sensación recorrer mi cuerpo entero. Duele mucho, es excesivamente doloroso.

 _-Deja de intentar resistirte, Taemin...Si no_ _, te dolerá más..._

Mis lágrimas corren por mis mejillas mientras Minho chupa de mí y me acaricia dulcemente mis manos.

-Mmmff... aah... Minho... duelee... ya basta... por favo-¡aaah!

Minho suelta mis manos, y me agarra con sus brazos hasta levantarme y quedar con mis piernas en torno a su cintura. Sitúo mis brazos alrededor de su cuello para sujetarme y no derrumbarme.

_Taemin..._

Abro los ojos al oír la voz de Minho en mi mente.

_Di que eres mío... dilo en voz alta..._

_-_ ¿Qué...? ¡Ah!

Minho mueve sus caderas haciendo que nuestros miembros se rocen bajo la tela.

-¡Minhoo~!

El placer y el dolor me nublan la vista. No entiendo qué pasa, mi mente cada vez se parece más a una tabula rasa, no puedo pensar, incluso me cuesta respirar. Me aferro más fuertemente a Minho cuando éste mueve sus manos acariciando mis muslos. Puedo notar mi sangre resbalar por mi espalda.

_Dilo..._

-Y-yo... s-soy...–cierro los ojos ante el placer que de repente siento, es tan intenso que mi respiración se detiene.

_Di que eres mío, Taemin, dilo antes de que finalice._

Poco a poco siento que me desvanezco.

_¡Taemin!_

-¡Profesor Choi! ¿Puedo pasar?

Abro los ojos al instante y empujo a Minho lejos de mí. Caigo al suelo y cojo aire entrecortadamente. Alzo la mirada y contemplo a Minho retorcerse.

-¿Profesor Choi?

Me levanto precipitadamente al escuchar la voz de la directora y me cubro la herida del cuello con una mano.

-Un momento, directora, tengo aquí a un alumno que no se encuentra bien. – Escucho contestar Minho.

Oigo que se acerca y tiemblo al ver su cara colmada de irritación. Cierro los ojos al sentir sus manos colocarme correctamente mi camisa. Me quejo cuando quita mi mano de la herida y coloca un trapo húmedo.

-Aprieta bien, y cuando la directora entre, vete al baño, y espérame ahí, tú y yo no hemos acabado. –Me entrega mi mochila y me lleva hacia la puerta con una mano en mi espalda baja. Suspira y abre la puerta. Veo a la mujer con su traje negro abierto mostrando algo de pecho; su falda parece estar más corta que de costumbre. La directora sonríe mostrando sus blancos dientes.

-Profesor Choi, me alegra verle tan atento con los alumnos. Señorito Jung, por favor, vaya a la enfermería si no se encuentra bien, para algo está, no moleste a los profesores.

_Serás bruja..._

-Me temo que debo discernir en eso, directora. La tarea de los profesores es preocuparse de los alumnos en todos los aspectos. Sean cuales sean. Señorito Jung, váyase al baño y si no se encuentra bien, por poco que sea, venga a buscarme y lo llevaré a su casa.

Observo a Minho, sus labios fulguran una sonrisa, sus ojos fiereza. Asiento y me dirijo a los servicios. Al alejarme oigo la risa de la directora y la voz de Minho uniéndose a la de ella. Aprieto mi mano, la cual sostiene la mochila, en un puño. Me alejo rápidamente de ellos y voy a los baños. Una vez entro, dejo la bolsa en el suelo y me quito en seguida mi camisa. Me miro en el espejo las dos mordidas y la sangre que resbala de ellas. Con el trapo que me ha proporcionado Minho, me dedico a limpiar la sangre.

Maldito Minho... maldito yo... si tan solo pudiese negarme a su toque... maldición... si tan solo tuviera más fuerza de voluntad, ésto no habría pasado...

Me miro el rostro a través del espejo. De repente, un mareo me golpea fuertemente. Me agarro al lavamanos con fuerza. Todo me da vueltas. Me toco la frente pero no tengo fiebre. ¿Acaso estoy mareado por la falta de sangre? No puedo saber cuánto tiempo ha estado bebiendo de mí, ni qué cantidad de sangre me ha sacado... pero por el mareo supongo que lo suficiente.

Espero lo suficiente como para poder moverme sin que el mareo me tumbe en el suelo. Me coloco papel en la mordedura, me visto y cojo mi mochila, pero al agacharme vuelvo a marearme de tal modo que caigo al suelo. Realmente parece como si todo diera vueltas. Cierro los ojos y gimo. Un calor extraño empieza a crecer dentro de mí. Madre mía... ¿qué me pasa?

El calor se extiende en seguida por mi cuerpo, pero donde hace mella es en mi zona baja. Lágrimas acuden a mis ojos, mi respiración se vuelve superficial. Con una mano me aprieto mi miembro erecto.

¿Qué me está pasando? Entonces, las palabras de Minho acuden a mí.

_‘’Señorito Jung, váyase al baño y si no se encuentra bien, por poco que sea, venga a buscarme y lo llevaré a su casa.’’_

Me levanto sujetándome a la pared. Él debe saber qué me ocurre, seguro que sabe que me iba a pasar esto...

Agarro mi mochila y apoyándome en las puertas de los cubículos, voy acercándome a la salida.  No dejo de sudar. Antes de palpar la puerta, mis piernas tiemblan tanto que me caigo al suelo. Me tumbo en el suelo exhausto, mareado y caliente. Entonces, todo se vuelve negro.

 

 

Me dirijo rápidamente a los servicios. Esa maldita mujer me ha entretenido demasiado. Espero que esté en donde le he dicho... no tardará mucho en hacerle efecto. Si para mí ya es poco soportable, para él debe ser demasiado.

Camino  más rápido y cuando llego a los baños, abro la puerta. Sabiendo que me lo podría encontrar así, no puedo evitar que no me guste lo que veo. Maldita sea... llego tarde...

 

 

Me despierto gimiendo el nombre de Minho mientras me corro. No entiendo qué pasa... noto que alguien me sigue mamando mi polla y abro los ojos. Todo es borroso y la sala en la que me encuentro está algo oscura. Noto que estoy tumbado en una cama. Gimo otra vez cuando el desconocido me penetra con dos dedos lubricados. Madre mía, ¿qué está pasando?

Dirijo mis manos a la cabeza negra que sube y baja por mi pene y lo detengo, pero no tengo fuerzas, por lo que el desconocido sigue chupándomela hasta que me corro otra vez.

-¡Aah~!

Respiro agitadamente. Mi pecho sube y baja muy rápido. Llevo una mano a mi frente y me quito el sudor, cierro los ojos. El desconocido aprisiona mis manos y las besa. Me siento tan débil que no puedo ni quejarme. Noto que se coloca entre mis piernas y se sitúa encima de mí. Mis manos están apresadas por las suyas al lado de mi cabeza. Siento el aliento del otro en mi oído izquierdo.

-Al fin despiertas...

Abro los ojos al reconocer la voz de Minho y le observo. Lleva la camisa sin abotonar y su pelo está revuelto. Joder, ¿por qué es tan atractivo?

-M-Minho... – él sonríe.

-¿Quién más crees que era? ¿Acaso te buscaste a otro amante para sustituirme? Porque si es así, ten por seguro que el único que puede follarte soy yo, ¿entendido?

Mueve sus caderas y su miembro roza el mío. No puedo evitar gemir.

-¿Q-qué hago aquí? ¿Qué me ha pasado?

Minho sonríe de lado y me lame la mejilla mientras simula penetrarme.

-Te desmayaste en el baño. Mmff... He añorado tu cuerpo cálido y tu voz gimiendo mi nombre... – vuelve a lamerme pero esta vez, lame mis labios entreabiertos.

-B-basta... aaah~ aah~ M-Minho~~ oh, Dios... –una mano suya agarra mi miembro y me masturba. La mano que ha liberado la llevo a mi barriga-.

-Tu boca dice una cosa, pero tu cuerpo dice otra cosa. Aahh... tan suave y cálido... tócame, Taemin. Siénteme. Quiéreme...

No puedo dejar de gemir, y cuando Minho suelta mi otra mano llevo mis manos a su nuca y le acerco sus labios a los míos y los beso con desespero. Hacía tanto que no sentía tanto placer. Minho acaricia mi pierna izquierda y va descendiendo hasta mis glúteos. Da una palmada fuerte y grito en medio del beso. Se siente tan bien... su mano llega a mi ano e introduce dos dedos en él. Muevo las caderas necesitando más... Minho se separa de mis labios, pero su mano derecha sigue masturbándome y la izquierda me penetra suavemente. Observo sus ojos y gimo descaradamente. Lamo sus labios queriendo que me vuelva a besar. Minho gruñe y acelera el ritmo de las penetraciones.

-¡Minho! ¡Minho~! – pongo mis ojos en blanco y me corro. Cuando dejo de correrme me desplomo agotado en la cama. Oigo a Minho moverse de la cama, salir de ella y dirigirse a algún sitio el cual no sé, ya que mantengo los ojos cerrados. Entonces, sollozo y lloro.

¿Cómo he podido dejar que me volviera a tocar? ¿Tan bajo he caído?

-Deja de llorar. Te he hecho correrte cinco veces, ¿y así me lo agradeces?

Abro los ojos y veo a Minho acercarse a mí. Me coge en brazos y le intento apartar, pero me besa con pasión y siento que mi cuerpo vuelve a calentarse. Noto a Minho caminar y cuando deja de besarme, nos encontramos en un baño. Con cuidado me deja en la bañera, la cual aún se está acabando de llenar. Doy un respingo al sentir el agua caliente. Observo a Minho moverse por el baño buscando algo. Lleva una ropa diferente del instituto. Va vestido con una camisa negra desabotonada, y unos pantalones también negros que se ajustan perfectamente a su contorno. Al girarse observo su tableta de chocolate perfectamente definida. Me lamo los labios y miro a otro punto. Minho se acerca a la bañera y cierra el agua mientras vuelca unas sales de baño. Se sienta en el borde de la bañera y introduce la mano en la bañera y la menea un poco.

-¿Cómo te sientes? – ante su pregunta frunzo el ceño, jamás me había preguntado cómo estaba.

-¿Qué?

-¿Sientes mareos? ¿Sofocos? ¿Problemas para respirar? –Me quedo mirando a Minho con cara de tonto. ¿Realmente me está preguntando si estoy bien?

-M-me siento caliente... pero los mareos y los problemas para respirar ya no los siento...

Minho suspira ligeramente. ¿En serio estaba preocupado?

-¿Qué me ha pasado? ¿Por qué me he desmayado antes? ¿Y dónde estoy? ¿Qué hora es?

Habría continuado haciendo preguntas, pero los labios y la lengua de Minho me lo impiden. Sus labios acarician los míos con dulzura y su lengua los toca de vez en cuando buscando que abra mi boca. Se siente realmente bien, pero no puedo caer ante él, al menos, no más. Por lo que con mis manos le aparto dando un empujón a su pecho. Minho se retira y me mira impávido.

-Contéstame.

Minho levanta una ceja y me observa con burla.

-Te encontré medio muerto en el suelo de los servicios y te llevé a mi casa. Has estado en el mundo de Morfeo durante horas. Por la poca luz que había la última vez que te masturbé, supondré que la hora en la que nos encontramos está entre las 7 y las 8.

Me sonrojo por la humillación a la que soy sometido. Le observo con rabia.

-¿Por qué me he desmayado? Sabes lo que me ha pasado, ¿verdad?

-Sí. – y se ríe.

Ante su risa me cabreo y le intento mojar. Pero él es más rápido. Con una mano me sujeta mis manos, y con la otra me agarra mi polla. Gimo de dolor ante lo brusco que es.

-¿Tan desesperado estás? Tan solo pídemelo y te follaré con mi polla hasta que no seas capaz ni de respirar correctamente.

-¡Vete a la mierda! ¡Suéltame! – Intento soltarme de su agarre-.

-Tsk. Esa no es forma de hablar a tu profesor, Lee. Creo que debo enseñarte modales.

Mueve su mano hasta mi ano y me penetra con dos dedos. Me retuerzo para que los saque.

-Y tú deberías estudiarte los nombres de tus alumnos, ya no me llamo Lee-

-Te llamas Jung Taemin. ¿Crees que no lo sé? Te adoptaron y se te llevaron. Sé de qué trabajan y dónde. También sé que son vampiros como yo. Tal vez no los conozca, pero eso se va a solucionar dentro de poco, ya que les he invitado a las diez de la noche a hablar sobre ti.

-¿C-cómo? ¡N-no puede ser! ¡Aah! –cierro los ojos cuando sus dedos tocan mi próstata.

-Luego de encontrarte en el baño, y llevarte a mi casa, llamé a tus nuevos padres para que supiesen lo que te había pasado.

Me besa mi mejilla y aumenta la velocidad de sus dedos. No deja de tocar mi punto dulce y me retuerzo de placer. Arqueo mi espalda e inclino mi cabeza hacia atrás. Minho aprovecha y me lame el cuello con lentitud.

-Tan hermoso... no volverás a separarte de mí, Taemin. Eres mío, solo mío.

Sollozo y unas lágrimas caen de mis ojos. Minho las atrapa con sus labios.

-Sabes tan bien... incluso tus lágrimas son exquisitas. Dime, ¿has estado con alguien más?

Se me hace un nudo en la garganta por el  llanto. No tiene ningún derecho a preguntarme eso. Ni siquiera tiene derecho a tocarme... y sin embargo no puedo apartarle... me encuentro tan débil, y tan cerca de correrme, que lo único que puedo hacer es gemir y llorar.

-Si no me contestas, no dejaré que te corras, Taemin. Y en tu situación no es bueno. –Minho saca sus dedos de mi interior y me quejo. Su mano agarra mi polla y me masturba tan lentamente que es una tortura. Al ver que no voy a contestar, deja de tocarme y se aleja.

Respiro con dificultad y con una mano me aparto las lágrimas, con la otra agarro mi miembro. Pero justo cuando empezaba a masturbarme y a sentir otra vez placer, Minho vuelve y me agarra mis manos y me las ata al grifo.

-Minho, suéltame, por favor, por favor... no puedo... aah... ¡Minho, vuelve! –le llamo cuando veo que se aleja saliendo del baño y dejándome en este estado.

Intento moverme, pero estoy tan agotado... no entiendo por qué me encuentro así. Nunca me había sentido tan exhausto. De repente, el mismo mareo que me golpeó en el baño del instituto, vuelve a mí. Todo me da vueltas. No entiendo qué me pasa. _Tengo miedo._

-¡Minho! ¡Minho! ¡Por favor, vuelve!  -lloro aún más fuerte cuando un dolor me atraviesa el pecho. Me retuerzo de dolor y le llamo tan fuerte como puedo. Tengo miedo, mucho miedo... Minho... – lágrimas caen por mis mejillas – tengo miedo, Minho... ayúdame...

Poco a poco mi vista se vuelve cada vez más y más oscura. Al final, contesto a su pregunta susurrando.

-Siempre has sido sólo tú...

Cierro los ojos a punto de desmayarme. Entonces noto las grandes y fuertes manos de Minho acariciarme las caderas. Siento cómo una de ellas sube por mi pecho antes de que todo se vuelva negro.


	4. Cuatro

Me despierto  con Minho desnudo encima de mí a punto de penetrarme. Con la poca fuerza que tengo le intento apartar, empujando su pecho. Pero Minho ni se inmuta y mete la punta de su polla en mi interior.

-Aaah~...

Mientras me la mete, se inclina hacia mí y me besa delicadamente. Sus brazos se colocan debajo de mí y me abraza.

-Espero que a la próxima no seas tan inconsciente y me contestes al instante si te pregunto algo cuando aún no estemos emparejados del todo.

Antes de poder procesar lo que me acaba de decir, mete su polla del todo de una sola estocada. Arqueo mi espalda y gimo sin pudor. Minho aprovecha y me levanta. Cambia de posiciones y me encuentro encima de Minho que está sentado. Le miro a los ojos y veo algo de fascinación en ellos. No entiendo por qué pero no puedo pensar en ello ya que Minho mueve sus caderas, moviéndome y por ende, moviendo su polla en mi interior. Se siente tan bien que gimo y me aferro a sus hombros con los ojos cerrados. Minho me besa en la clavícula.

-Muévete, haz que nos corramos los dos como bien sabes hacerlo. – le oigo susurrar.

Gimo e intenta pensar en la situación en la que me encuentro. Estoy en la cama de Minho, un vampiro que me separó de mi vida humana normal siendo un crío. Me usó de mala manera, y me fui de su lado para dejar de ser su juguete, y sin embargo, ahora me encuentro con su pene dentro de mí, y sin poder evitarlo, me encuentro moviendo ligeramente mis caderas para sentir más placer. Mi estómago se hunde al analizar la situación.

Después de todo lo que me ha hecho, no hago nada para detenerlo. Siento que me besa en mi cuello y gimo de impotencia. Respiro agitadamente, e intento apartarme, pero Minho no me suelta, es más, me tumba otra vez en la cama. Intento moverme pero solo provoco que Minho deje todo el peso de su cuerpo encima de mí inmovilizándome para que no pueda huir. Observo sus ojos con lágrimas en los míos.

-Te odio... – Minho sonríe cínicamente y empieza a moverse, penetrándome con fuerza y sin tapujos. Yo gimo sin poder evitarlo, su polla roza mi próstata con pericia.

-Tu mente dice una cosa, mientras que tu cuerpo dice otra. - me levanta las caderas llegando más profundo en mí y muevo mi cabeza de un lado a otro. Me cuesta poner en orden mis pensamientos ante el placer que estoy siendo sometido.

-Tú mismo - ¡aah~! - lo has dicho -¡mmff! - Una cosa es mi me~ente, y o-otra mi c-cuerpo -¡aah! ¡Oh Dios~~!

Gimo alto y claro por culpa de que Minho me ha mordido en el tórax. Un gran placer me sacude entero. Mis uñas arañan su espalda y arqueo tanto como soy capaz mi espalda, provocando que Minho tenga mucho más fácil morderme como quiere. Lágrimas caen por mis sienes tanto por placer como por la vergüenza que siento por mí mismo.

_Déjate llevar, Taemin. Déjate llevar y sé mío. Di que eres mío..._

Sus embestidas aumentan de velocidad dejándome casi sin respiración. Nuestros cuerpos están sudorosos y el sonido de los golpes de sus caderas en las mías producen un sonido tan excitante que me hace aún más débil ante él. Sus manos me acarician las piernas y hace que las envuelva en sus caderas. Sus dientes siguen dentro de mí, están realmente muy adentro, al igual que su polla, la cual no deja de salir y entrar a gran velocidad y con fuerza. Casi no puedo pensar en nada, solo puedo sentir cómo me acaricia, cómo me penetra, cómo me da tanto placer que mis ojos se ponen en blanco. De mi boca solo salen gemidos, jadeos incontrolables, y su nombre. Sobre todo su nombre, el cual lo pronuncio como una súplica; quiero que se detenga, pero también quiero que continúe hasta que no podamos más los dos.

De repente en mi mente aparece una imagen de yo siendo sujetado por él contra la pared. Sacudo mi cabeza al ver esa imagen, y entonces, lo oigo:

_Me va a doler pero necesito probarlo._

¿Son los pensamientos de Minho? No... Debo estar imaginándomelo...

Pero sorprendiéndome, Minho me levanta sacando sus dientes de mí, y sale de la cama para empotrarme contra la pared. Sus embestidas son aún más bestias que antes, todas y cada una de ellas llegan a mi próstata, haciendo picadillo mi mente, pero sobretodo mi dignidad.

Jadeo cuando una mano me acaricia la punta de mi polla y él me muerde en el lado izquierdo de mi cuello, y sé que no va a dejar de hacerlo hasta que diga que soy suyo, pero no puedo. La poca cordura que me queda me dice que no lo diga.

Rodeo su cuello con mis brazos como puedo. Solo tengo 14 años y mi cuerpo es más pequeño que el de Minho. Si contamos encima que está mordiéndome en el cuello, la posición se vuelve más incómoda, pero eso no impide que Minho siga embistiéndome como si no hubiera mañana.

_Tan precioso... tan follable... tan mío...me encantan sus gemidos, quiero que gima más..._

De repente oigo la voz de Minho en mi mente. ¿Acaso sabe que le estoy oyendo? ¿O lo está haciendo adrede?

Entonces en mi mente aparece una imagen de los dos tumbados pero él en mi espalda y penetrándome con mi pierna derecha siendo sostenida por mi brazo.

Sacudo mi cabeza y veo que Minho saca los colmillos de mi cuello. De repente todo movimiento proveniente de él se detiene. Cojo tanto aire como soy capaz y jadeo buscando aire desesperadamente. Minho hunde su cara en mi cuello. Intento normalizar mi respiración y pensar en algo, por lo que el gemido que suelta Minho en mi cuello casi ni lo oigo. Casi, porque sí que lo escucho. Sin pensarlo en absoluto llevo una de mis manos en su nuca y le acaricio allí. Supongo que Minho lo agradece ya que me besa dulcemente mi cuello.

Entonces, me coge de los muslos y me aprieta contra su pecho. Por miedo a caerme me agarro a sus hombros. Su polla en ningún momento sale de mi culo, hasta que me tumba en la cama y me deja de lado, para luego él meterla otra vez tumbándose a mi espalda.

Gimo cuando entra y me dejo llevar por sus manos, una sostiene mi perna derecha en alto y la otra acaricia mi pelo. Me giro un poco para mirarle y veo que mantiene los ojos cerrados y el ceño fruncido, como si le doliera algo. Algo dentro de mí me hace agarrarle de la nuca y acercar sus labios a los míos y besarlos. Mientras él corresponde a mi gesto, empieza a mover sus caderas, pero esta vez las mueve con más delicadeza, aunque sigue penetrándome igual de rápido.

Gimo descaradamente en sus labios pero sigo besándole. Aunque luego me voy a arrepentir de esto, necesito a Minho. Le necesito a él.

-¡Minho~! más profundo - aah~ - ¡más, más, más!

Me retuerzo de placer cuando Minho me coge mi polla y me masturba. Como ha soltado mi pierna, la aguanto yo con mi mano, para ello dejo su nuca. La mano izquierda de Minho me acaricia mi pelo suavemente, y de vez en cuando  su mano baja hasta mi rostro donde deja alguna caricia.

Cierro los ojos por el placer y el agotamiento. Estoy tan cerca... Abro los ojos cuando Minho me besa en mi mejilla. Cuando le miro, veo que mantiene el ceño fruncido. Sus colmillos sobresalen de sus labios; como yo, respira agitadamente, pero en vez de gemidos, deja salir gruñidos graves, tan excitantes que no puedo evitar estirar mi rostro hacia el suyo. Sus labios se unen a los míos y nos besamos apasionadamente. Gimo un poco de dolor cuando sus colmillos rasgan mis labios, mi sangre se mezcla entre nuestra saliva y la lengua de Minho recoge todo lo que puede, bebiendo de mí. Se separa un poco y se lame los labios sensualmente. Gimo al verlo y él sonríe.

Sale de mi interior y me quejo. Estoy tan cerca del orgasmo que me lloriqueo claramente por no alcanzarlo aún. Minho, en vez de reírse, me coge en brazos y me lleva a un sillón. Se sienta en él y me coloca encima. Con desesperación lo beso mientras cojo su polla y me penetro con ella. Ambos gemimos cuando me empalo con su polla. Las manos de Minho me acarician mis caderas, las cuales no dejo quietas. La única razón por la que no empiezo a saltar es porque Minho usa presión en mi cuerpo para que no lo haga. Lloriqueo cuando veo que no me deja moverme como quiero, y como antes, Minho no se ríe de mí, es más, me intenta calmar con susurros graves y roncos.

-Shhhh, tranquilo, tenemos tiempo, no vayas tan deprisa. Lo que viene te va a gustar, explotarás de placer. Tan solo haz lo que te digo, voy a follarte así que no hay prisa. Tan solo mueve tus caderas y agárrate a mí. Todo va a ir bien.

-Minho... Minho, por favor...

-Shh, todo va a ir bien...

Sus manos se mueven y una llega hacia donde antes  Minho me ha mordido. Sus labios besan mi estómago, y para ello me ha tumbado ligeramente hacia atrás. Poco a poco va subiendo por mi pecho y yo vuelvo  a ponerme recto. Cuando sus labios rozan mis pezones gimo y muevo mis caderas intentando mover su polla para correrme, pero Minho me sujeta las caderas y detiene todo movimiento. Gimo de impotencia, y como las veces anteriores no se ríe, sino que me intenta tranquilizar. Cuando coge mi polla, me quejo y le digo que lo haga de una vez tan alterado que las lágrimas acuden a mis ojos.

-Solo lo haré si harás lo que te diga dentro de un instante. Si lo haces, te dejaré correrte. Y créeme, cuando te corras, cuando tengas ese orgasmo tan deseado, explotarás de placer entre mis brazos. Pero solo si haces lo que te digo.

Como estoy desesperado asiento y le digo que haré lo que quiera. Minho sonríe y veo que reclina el sillón dejándole algo tumbado. Sus brazos me aprietan contra él y yo dejo reposar mi cabeza en su pecho junto a mis manos. Entonces su polla empieza a penetrarme tan fuerte y rápido que un gran consuelo se emplaza en mí. Gimo mientras acaricio su pecho y le proporciono besos. En su pecho resuenan gemidos roncos y graves que solo me excitan más.

De repente se levanta un poco y yo con él, al ver que no se le hace fácil penetrarme, empiezo a bajar mis caderas al encuentro de las suyas. Minho se levanta un poco más y con una mano me masturba y con la otra me acerca un poco más a él. Mi respiración choca contra la suya. Nuestros ojos se hallan. La situación es tan excitante y tan desconcertante. Nunca había mirado a Minho a los ojos como hoy. Sus ojos destellan de algo que no puedo interpretar qué es, pero me gusta mucho. Nuestro contacto visual se rompe cuando él se dobla un poco para morderme otra vez en el tórax. Gimo aún más alto.

_¿Te gusta? ¿Estás cerca, verdad?_

Me aferro a Minho e intento contestarle.

-¡Sí! ¡Aah~! ¡M-me gusta-aah~! ¡Mucho~! ¡Minho! ¡Minho!

_Di que eres mío, y volverás a sentirte así de bien muchísimas veces más con tan solo decir que eres mío._

Y sin siquiera pensar en las repercusiones que eso conlleva, empiezo a gemir y gritar:

-¡Soy tuyo, Minho! ¡Aaah~! ¡Soy todo tuyo~~! ¡Aaah! ¡Mmmmff!

De repente algo electrizante me sacude entero. Es tan placentero que cierro los ojos y me dejo llevar por las sensaciones que me hace tener Minho. Su polla dura y rígida penetrándome, sus manos recorriendo mi cuerpo y masturbándome al ritmo de su polla, y sus colmillos y labios en mi pecho... todo eso me llevan a la locura.

Me corro fuertemente y arqueo tanto como soy capaz mi espalda. Mi cabeza está hacia atrás, mis ojos y boca están abiertos excesivamente. Ningún sonido sale de mí mientras me corro potentemente entre los brazos de Minho, quien al notar cómo mi ano le oprime su polla, también se corre dentro de mí.

Cuando las corrientes electrizantes dejan de invadirme, me desplomo entre los brazos de Minho mientras dos lágrimas caen de mis ojos. Estoy tan agotado...

Minho besa mi hombro desnudo y acaricia mi espalda baja mientras besa mi cuello.

-¿Cansado?

Intento contestar pero de mi garganta no sale nada más que un gemido de cansancio. El pecho de Minho se sacude ligeramente cuando se ríe.

Me coge de los muslos y me alza lo suficiente como para alienar nuestros rostros, por ende, su polla sale de mi interior. Minho me besa tranquilamente mientras se mueve. Por la posición en la que me encuentro, el semen de Minho se escurre por mi piel. Estoy seguro que Minho debe sentir algunas gotas caer encima suyo.

Deja de besarme y abro los ojos. Nos encontramos otra vez en el baño. Con sorpresa, Minho no me suelta en ningún momento mientras llena la bañera de agua. Realmente tiene mucha fuerza ya que es capaz de sujetarme con un solo brazo, aunque también debo tener en cuenta que, aun con las pocas fuerzas que tengo, me aferro a su cuello con mis brazos y a sus caderas con mis piernas.

Cuando la bañera está llena y él le echa unas sales, nos mete en ella. Doy un respingo cuando el agua roza mi entrada. Llevo mis manos a mi ano para tranquilizar el escozor, pero Minho es más rápido y unos dedos se meten dentro de mí. Gimo y me apoyo en su pecho mientras me dejo hacer. Noto cómo intenta limpiarme con delicadeza su semen. Muevo mi cabeza hacia la izquierda mientras Minho me besa la parte derecha de mi cuello.

Se siente tan bien. Nunca antes me había cuidado como ahora. Nunca me había dado estas atenciones. Y sin poder remediarlo empiezo a sentir hastío hacia mí.

¿Cómo me he podido dejar hacer ésto por Minho? ¿Cómo he podido caer tan bajo? ¿Tan masoquista soy? ¿Tan poca dignidad tengo?

Mis hombros se sacuden cuando empiezo a llorar. Minho se tensa detrás de mí. Saca sus dedos de mi interior y me abraza.

-¿Te duele? ¿Estás bien?

-Qué más te da a ti... has conseguido volver a follarme y destruir la poca dignidad que me quedaba, aunque yo también he contribuido en ello... realmente soy patético...

Miro mis manos que se encuentran debajo del agua y sollozo. Noto a Minho ponerse todavía más tenso, y lo que dice a continuación me deja helado completamente.

-Nos acabamos de entrelazar, Taemin. Me da igual si me odias o no, porque ahora eres mío. ¿Dignidad? Sí, tienes razón, me da igual tu dignidad, porque ahora me perteneces te guste o no. Y lo serás para toda la eternidad, así que vete acostumbrando a que te folle, te haga tener unos increíbles orgasmos e igualmente te repugne.

Con hosquedad deja de abrazarme y sale de la bañera. Yo me quedo tieso con los ojos abiertos totalmente.

¿Entrelazados? ¿Somos pareja? Aguanto la respiración e intento rememorar el momento en que nos hemos entrelazado. Empiezo a sudar frío aun cuando estoy en la bañera.

 

_‘’Di que eres mío, y volverás a sentirte así de bien muchísimas veces más con tan solo decir que eres mío._

_-¡Soy tuyo, Minho! ¡Aaah~! ¡Soy todo tuyo~~! ¡Aaah! ¡Mmmmff!’’_

 

Me estremezco al recordarlo. Me llevo una mano a mi boca e intento aguantar una arcada.

No puede ser. No puede ser...

Las lágrimas recorren mis mejillas y tiemblo violentamente. Estoy entrelazado con Minho... ahora no podré alejarme nunca de él... mi libertad ha desaparecido completamente... ya no tengo ninguna escapatoria, me usará todas las veces que quiera sin que nadie pueda hacerle nada...

Llevo mis piernas hacia mi pecho, y las abrazo escondiendo mi cabeza en ellas y lloro desesperadamente.

No es justo...

 

~**~**~

 

No sé cuánto tiempo me he estado en el agua, pero sé que lo suficiente como para que empiece a congelarme por ésta. Pero aun así no quiero moverme, no quiero verle, no quiero hacer nada más que meterme en un hoyo y no salir nunca de ahí. Quiero ir a algún lugar donde nadie pueda encontrarme jamás...

Oigo que abren la puerta del baño pero no me muevo. Escucho pasos acercarse a mí y veo que las manos de Minho se meten dentro del agua. Suelta una maldición y las retira inmediatamente pero no antes sin sacar el tapón de la bañera. Poco a poco el agua se va retirando y mi cuerpo queda aun más expuesto a la vista de Minho. Empiezo a tiritar más por el frío. De repente noto por encima de mi cabeza agua caliente. Como me he sobresaltado, he dejado de abrazarme a mis piernas, y Minho aprovecha eso y con una mano me levanta. Cuando estoy de pie, me suelta y toca el grifo del agua. El agua empieza a calentarse aun más. Suelto un suspiro del gusto.

-¿Sabes cómo funciona esto del entrelazamiento? – pregunta Minho.

Me abrazo a mí mismo y me intento apartar un poco de su vista. Algo bastante complicado si tengo presente que detrás de mí hay una pared y a los dos lados dos paredes más.

-Contéstame, Taemin. – frunzo el ceño y aprieto mis manos en un puño.

-No, no lo sé. Solo sé que une dos vidas para siempre.

-Al menos sabes su finalidad. Normalmente, en 3º de instituto, es cuando os explican, sobre todo a los humanos, cómo funciona el proceso de emparejamiento de los vampiros, hombres lobo, etc.. Tú vas a 2º, por lo que es normal que no sepas cómo va.

Cada vez que pienso en mi edad, más repugnancia siento hacia mí... solo tengo 14 años y ya lo he hecho con alguien muchísimo más grande que yo. Él será un pedófilo pero yo...

-Cuando vuelvas al instituto, como vas a quedarte después de clase, te daré el libro de tercero para que veas cómo funciona nuestro vínculo. Pero ahora te iré diciendo cosas que debes saber sí o sí. Son muy importantes, espero que las tengas presente.

Cierra el grifo y coge el jabón y me masajea la cabeza, enjabonando mi pelo. Al principio intento alejarme pero cuando aprieta mi pelo entre sus manos, me quedo quieto por el dolor.

-A partir de ahora, una vez por semana debo alimentarme de ti. – al oír eso levanto mi mirada hacia él pero en el proceso el jabón se me mete en los ojos. Minho se mueve rápido y me aclara el pelo. – En vez de alterarte, déjame terminar. – Veo que vuelve a coger el jabón y me vuelve a enjabonar la cabeza. – La razón no es para calmar mi sed, si no para proveerte a ti de vida. –frunzo el ceño al oírle decir eso. ¿Proveerme de vida? ¿Qué tontería es esa? – La clase de tontería que si no cumplimos, nos llevará a la muerte.

Trago ruidosamente cuando oigo que contesta a mi pregunta no formulada en voz alta. No me digas que-

-Sí, puedo leerte la mente. Tú, si aceptaras completamente este vínculo, podrías leerme la mía.

Lo miro con los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos. Minho sonríe.

-Sigamos con la explicación. Puedes pensar que es una majadería que yo te provee de vida cuando te saco sangre, pero no lo es realmente. Sí, te sacaré sangre, pero a cambio, yo te daré parte de mi vida.

-Pero si eres inmortal...

-Ahí está el asunto. ¿Por qué crees que las parejas de los vampiros, siempre continúan jóvenes y nunca mueren?

Entonces lo comprendo. Los vampiros les sacan sangre, pero mientras lo hacen, dan a sus parejas parte de su vida, pero como son inmortales nunca mueren.

-Exacto. Veo que lo has entendido. Pondremos un horario. Cada sábado vendrás conmigo y mientras tú me entregas tu sangre, yo te entregaré parte de mi eternidad. Así, cuando sea domingo podrás volver con tu... familia. – el asco con el que pronunció ‘familia’ no pasa desapercibido. Imbécil...

-¿Por qué sábado? ¿No podríamos viernes por la tarde y ya? – No quiero estar con él...

-No. Porque el proceso es largo y cansado. Cuando una pareja se entrelaza, el humano debe haber descansado lo suficiente por la noche como para aguantar el entrelazamiento. El viernes estaríamos ambos muy cansados. La mejor opción es el sábado.

Minho me enjuaga el pelo y apaga la ducha. Coge mis manos y las junta, y veo que me echa un poco de jabón.

-Enjabónate el cuerpo.

Veo que se aleja hacia el armario del baño y mientras me enjabono, observo de vez en cuando lo que hace; en ningún momento ha dejado de hablar.

-Hay otro método para proveerte de vida ya que algunas veces no tomaré sangre de ti, al fin y al cabo, no necesito con regularidad. Aunque éste proceso lleva un poco más... de tiempo, es bastante efectivo. También debo advertirte que a partir de ahora, cuando toques a alguien, piel con piel, podrás saber si esa persona quiere hacerte daño o no.

Me enjuago el cuerpo y espero que continúe. Al menos podré saber si alguien quiere hacerme daño... ¿Funcionará con otros seres como-?

-Sí. Te funcionará para saber si yo te voy a hacer daño o no, o si algún otro ser quiere hacerte daño o no. Siempre que no quiera hacerte daño, nunca sentirás dolor. Si quiero hacerte daño, tranquilo que lo sentirás en tu propia piel. A través del entrelazamiento la parte de la mente que controla los estímulos del dolor, van más allá de lo normal para un humano, por lo que sentirá si estás en peligro con el roce de la piel.

Mi mente da un poco de vueltas al oírle. Parece una película de ficción...

-Mas no lo es. También cabe decir, que si intentas algo sexual con alguien que no sea yo, podrás morir. Yo lo sentiría en mi piel y me dolería, pero acabaría sobreviviendo, en cambio tú acabarías muerto. Claro está si tú estás de acuerdo con esa unión. Al revés también funciona.

Trago ruidosamente al escucharle. Mi respiración se vuelve irregular. Entonces, ¿no podré volver a tocar a mis padres...?

-He dicho que si intentas algo sexual con alguien te pasaría eso, no he dicho nada sobre tus padres. –Veo que aprieta las manos en la pica hasta poner sus nudillos blancos.

-Agradecería que dejaras de meterte en mi mente, es muy incómodo. Al menos déjame tener privacidad en mi mente...

-Ya te enseñaré cómo bloquear que te lea la mente. Pero de momento te tendrás que aguantar, ya que, aunque no quiera, puedo oír perfectamente tus pensamientos.

Veo que se acerca cuando cierro el grifo e intento salir de la bañera. Antes de poder salir, Minho me envuelve con una toalla y me coge en brazos. Mientras me lleva a la habitación me remuevo para que me deje caminar.

-Puedo andar, ¿sabes?

-Puedo follarte sin compasión, ¿sabes?

Me ruborizo por la rabia que siento y le golpeo en la mejilla, pero Minho ni se inmuta, cosa que me cabrea más. Cuando llega a la cama, me deja sentado en ella y se dirige a su armario, de dónde saca una camisa blanca y unos calzoncillos.

-También debo aclararte que cada día nos tenemos que tocar una vez mínimo.

-¿Por qué? – no quiero que me toque más de lo necesario.

-¿Te acuerdas de lo que te pasó en el baño? –Asiento al recordar cómo me desmayé en los baños de la escuela – Bien, si no llego a tocarte una vez al día, volverá a pasarte lo mismo. Si fuese por mí, te abriría las piernas y te follaría cada día, pero como no querrás, con un simple beso bastará.

Me ruborizo todavía más de la rabia e indignación que siento.

-Has dicho tenemos. ¿Qué te pasaría a ti si no me tocaras?

Minho no responde inmediatamente mientras me entrega la ropa. Simplemente me observa, acción que me incomoda.

-No creo que te importe mucho. –Cuando voy a reclamarle oigo que el timbre suena. –Vístete ya, tus padres están a punto de llegar, y no querrás que te vean desnudo, ¿verdad?

Le miro con odio mientras se aleja. Cojo una almohada y se la lanzo, pero ésta únicamente toca la puerta del cuarto ya que Minho ha sido más rápido y ha salido antes.

Mi respiración es irregular, oigo mi pulso retumbar en mis oídos... Aprieto mis manos en la toalla. ¿Cómo voy a mirar a la cara de Jaejoong y a Yunho? No se merecen a alguien como yo... Pero sí que se merecen tener una explicación... Se lo debo realmente...

Poco a poco me voy vistiendo, prorrogando todo lo posible el encuentro con ellos.


	5. Cinco

Me miro al espejo y suspiro por enésima vez. Me he vestido con la camisa y los calzoncillos y me he secado el pelo. He tardado tanto como he podido, pero ya no puedo retrasar más lo inminente. Tengo miedo de lo que pueda pasar. ¿Y si Minho y mis padres se pelean? Aunque puede que no discutan... Me golpeo la frente al pensar en esa posibilidad.

-Ya, claro... Como si ellos dejaran a Minho impune con todo lo que me ha hecho... –Golpeo la pared con mi cabeza y suspiro. No sé qué hacer...

-¿Taeminnie?

-¡Ah! - Grito cuando oigo alguien llamarme fuera de la habitación.

La puerta se abre rápidamente dejando paso a Jaejoong y Yunho asustados mi grito. Cuando se garantizan que no hay ningún peligro real, me miran y sonríen. Mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas. Los necesito tanto... Me gustaría tenerlos a mi lado para siempre...

_¿Quién dice que no los puedas tener?_

Oigo la voz de Minho en mi mente. ¿Los puedo tener a mi lado? No estoy seguro de eso, pero no puedo aguantar más. Me abalanzo hacia ellos corriendo y me aferro a ellos con tanta desesperación que no dejo de llorar y llamarles por su nombre. Jaejoong me abraza tan cálidamente que me abrazo completamente a él. Yunho nos abraza a ambos intentando calmarnos a los dos, ya que Jaejoong también ha empezado a llorar. Los tres acabamos sentados en el suelo llorando y abrazados. Sus conocidos olores me invaden y me tranquilizan; me siento como en casa.

Cuando no puedo llorar más, me separo lentamente de ellos. Levanto la vista y veo a Minho apoyado en el marco de la puerta con los brazos y piernas cruzados. Me fijo en su cabreado rostro, y para mi (no tanta) sorpresa, tiene un golpe en la mejilla.

Jaejoong clama mi atención acariciando mi mejilla.

-Mi pequeño... Estábamos tan preocupados por ti... Creíamos que te había pasado algo malo. ¿Estás bien? ¿Te duele algo?

Niego con la cabeza y beso en la mejilla a Jaejoong. Yunho me acaricia el pelo con cuidado. Sus olores me confortan como nunca.

-Venga, vamos a la sala de estar para hablar con el señor Choi – dice Yunho señalando con la cabeza a Minho.

Minho sonríe burlonamente y sale del cuarto. Los tres nos levantamos y le seguimos. ¿Acaso se han peleado?

_Tu respuesta está en tu padre; el tal Yunho._

Abro los ojos con sorpresa cuando oigo la respuesta silenciosa de Minho. Mientras salimos del dormitorio espero que pase primero Yunho delante de mí y me fijo en sus manos; la derecha la tiene algo magullada... Madre mía... Entonces una imagen aparece en mi mente fugazmente. En ella sale Yunho golpeando a Minho y luego salir corriendo al oírle decir en dónde me encontraba.

Me agarro a la mano de Jaejoong y me apoyo a él. Estoy mareado.

-¿Estás bien, Taeminnie? – Su mano libre me acaricia cálidamente en la cabeza. No quiero preocuparle así que asiento y me dejo guiar a través del apartamento de Minho. Para no centrarme en cómo me encuentro, me fijo en las salas por las que pasamos. No hay más colores que el negro y el gris, todo parece tétrico y oscuro. Los muebles son de madera pero pintados con colores oscuros. El ambiente es tan frío que me estremezco. Al llegar al salón Minho nos dice que nos sentemos y lo hacemos delante de él. Yo me coloco entre mis padres y ambos pasan un brazo por mi espalda abrazándome. Jaejoong se quita su chaqueta y me la extiende en las piernas. Me gustaría estar más vestido, mis piernas están desnudas, y por la mirada de Minho puedo suponer que la vista le gusta. Realmente me altera.

Veo que sonríe prepotentemente y me acuerdo de que es capaz de leerme la mente. Me sonrojo y miro hacia otro lado.

-Bien, como ya les he dicho, Taemin será su hijo pero también es mi pareja, por lo que tengo los mismos derechos de tenerlo a mi lado que ustedes.

-¿Espera que aceptemos eso así como así? Sabemos todo lo que hizo con él en Corea del Sud. Sabemos que, por la experiencia de Taemin con usted, él se negaría en rotundo a que fueran pareja. Estoy seguro que aprovechó el momento en que estaba débil y lo convirtió en su pareja sin su consentimiento. Si llevamos esto al Tribunal, usted sería el que acabaría perdiendo.

¿Tribunal? Pero qué-

-¿Al Tribunal? Debo recordarle que ahora es mi pareja, señor Jung. – Minho parecía divertido.

-¡Y yo debo recordarle que nuestro mi hijo! No dejó que nuestro hijo tuviera una infancia normal y ahora, encima, lo ha convertido en su pareja. No vamos a dejar que nuestro hijo esté con alguien tan despreciable como usted.

Ante las palabras dichas por Jaejoong, veo que Minho se queda callado e inmóvil. Yo simplemente voy rotando mi mirada entre los tres adultos.

-No voy a negar lo que le hice, pero no aceptaré que, ahora que es mi pareja, me alejen de él. Tanto si le gusta a Taemin o a ustedes como si no, él ahora me pertenece.

-Taemin no es ningún objeto. Es un niño que le ha tocado vivir una vida muy dura, y encima, usted se la ha complicado aún más. ¡Si no fuera por usted, Taemin tendría una mejor vida! ¡De aquí nos vamos directos al Tribunal!

¿Qué pasaría si esto fuera al Tribunal? No creo que pasase nada malo, ¿no?

-Lo que podría pasar es que si gano yo, a tus padres los decapiten, y si ganan ellos, me decapiten a mí. ¿Responde eso a tu pregunta, Taemin? – Minho sigue sonriendo como si no hubiera dicho nada del otro mundo, y me estremezco del horror.

Miro asustado a mis padres quienes mantienen la mirada lejos de mí.

-N-no... No podéis arriesgaros a esto... – mi cabeza va de uno al otro, y con mis manos, que están en sus hombros, les sacudo ligeramente para que me miren.

-Eres nuestro hijo, Taemin. No vamos a dejarte en manos de alguien como el señor Choi. –Entonces me miran - Preferimos arriesgarnos a que nos maten a nosotros, a que él acabe contigo de un modo o de otro. – dice Yunho.

-No... no... – no pueden decir eso... ¿acaso quieren dejarme solo completamente?

-Has estado todo este tiempo solo, Taeminnie, sin nadie que se ocupe de ti. Es hora de que alguien lo haga, como Dios manda. – Dice Jaejoong.

Yo me levanto y me alejo negando con mi cabeza. Me niego. No pueden hacer eso, no pueden arriesgar su vida... no pueden...

-Me niego... no... Antes me mato a que os sacrifiquéis de esa manera por mí. Desde que soy niño he estado solo... cuando Minho me... me encontró... al menos sentí que no estaba solo del todo... y luego aparecisteis vosotros... y os convertisteis en mis padres... no podéis abandonarme... no podéis... Me niego, no, no y no, no quiero... no lo hagáis, por favor... no...

Cierro los ojos mientras lágrimas bañan mis mejillas. De repente soy abrazado por alguien. Levanto la vista y veo que es Minho. Sin siquiera pensarlo, me abrazo a él y lloro.

Cuando llevo un rato así, Minho me levanta pasando un brazo por mis rodillas, y me deja en brazos de Yunho de quien me agarro a su cuello y sigo llorando.

-Mira que mi opción no es tan mala... ni siquiera han escuchado todo y ya quieren llevar esto al Tribunal.

Por su voz, que es un suave murmullo, sé que se aleja a algún sitio y vuelve.

_Taemin, bebe agua._

Separo mi cabeza del cuello de Yunho y veo a Minho sostener un vaso de agua. Con titubeo cojo el vaso y poco a poco me lo bebo. Yunho se sienta conmigo encima. Jaejoong me quita el vaso una vez me he acabado el agua y lo deja en la mesa baja de en medio, luego me acaricia con cariño mi pelo mientras me vuelve a tapar mis piernas con su chaqueta. Minho vuelve a sentarse delante de nosotros.

-Seré un poco más cuidadoso en elegir las palabras, veo que tampoco me han entendido mucho. Es su hijo, bien. Lo entiendo y me alegro por ustedes. No negaré que he hecho daño a Taemin, no soy tan embustero como para decir que no sabía lo que hacía. Pero es algo pasado, ahora él es mi pareja y quiero proponer una solución para ambas partes. Ustedes saben tan bien como yo que, si muero, Taemin morirá tarde o temprano. Pocas parejas han sobrevivido a que uno de los dos muera, y en caso de que sobreviva, nunca será él mismo. –Abro los ojos con sorpresa ante esa información -También sé que ustedes son importantes para él y si llegara a ganar yo, Taemin me odiaría aún más que ahora. ¿Qué propongo para que nadie acabe muerto y todos estemos más o menos felices? Dejádmelo tener los sábados, solamente los sábados, hasta que él tenga la mayoría de edad. Cuando sea adulto, saben que deberá vivir con su pareja ya que la necesidad de estar juntos se hará más fuerte. Para entonces será un hombre ya desarrollado con necesidades básicas que solo yo podré satisfacer. Quiero dejar claro que no lo voy a encerrar. No pienso alejarlo de ustedes, tampoco. Siempre que él quiera, les verá. Siempre. Lo único que me pertenece de Taemin es su cuerpo, no sus sentimientos ni sus pensamientos. Como bien saben, cuando en una pareja solo se satisface los deseos de uno y los del otro no, esa pareja acaba siendo destruida. Aunque no os lo pueda parecer, Taemin es valioso para mí, y pienso cuidarle.

Yunho y Jaejoong se miraron entre sí. Yo me seco las lágrimas mientras observo a Minho. Sus piernas están cruzadas y sus manos reposan en sus rodillas. Sus dedos no dejan de moverse. ¿Estará nervioso de lo que digan...? ¿Lo estás...? – miro a Minho y veo que levanta una ceja.

_¿Importa?_

¿Podré estar con ellos? ¿Nunca me alejarás de ellos aun cuando en el futuro tenga que estar contigo sí o sí? ¿Les harás daño?

Veo los ojos de Minho abrirse con sorpresa y erguirse un poco.

_Nunca te alejaré de ellos porque estarás con ellos y cuando seas mayor, podrás verles siempre que quieras. No les haré daño, ni a ellos ni a ti. No eres uno de mis tantos objetos, eres mi pareja; no quiero hacerte daño._

¿Cómo puedo confiar en eso? Antes me usabas y me tirabas lejos como un vulgar objeto... – aprieto mis manos en la chaqueta de Jaejoong; mis nudillos se han vuelto blancos.

_Como ya he dicho, Taemin. No pienso decir que no hice nada de lo que te hice. ¿Te sirve que diga que me arrepiento de muchas cosas de las que te hice? Porque créeme, que lo que más me arrepiento es el haberte compartido, entre otras muchas cosas. Pero ahora quiero cuidarte. Eres mi pareja, y serás tratado como tal._

¿Te arrepientes de haberme compartido? Pero no te arrepientes de haberme tomado con tan solo 13 años, ¿verdad?

_No._

Cierro los ojos y junto mis manos apretándolas. ¿Cómo confiar en él? Miro a Yunho y Jaejoong, quienes se miran y hacen muecas. Al igual que yo con Minho, supongo que ellos deben estar hablando mentalmente.

Me han criado durante pocos meses, pero aun así son como los padres que perdí. Lo único que me queda. No puedo dejar que esto llegue al Tribunal y mueran... tampoco puedo permitir que maten a Minho... no le odio tanto como para eso... espero que nunca me arrepienta de esto...

Me levanto y me dirijo hacia Minho, me siento a su lado  y miro a mis atónitos padres.

-Quiero hacer lo que propone.

-Pero Taemin-

-¡Taeminnie!

-Por favor, hagámoslo. No quiero que acabéis decapitados... ya perdí a mis padres biológicos, no me hagáis perderos a vosotros.

-Pero podríamos ganar el juicio, Taeminnie...

Miro a Jaejoong y sonrío.

-Pero también perderlo. Si hay, aunque sea, un porcentaje que dice que podéis morir, no voy a arriesgarme. Os amo demasiado para sacrificaros de ese modo. Además, si Minho tiene razón y él acabara muriendo, yo nunca sería el mismo, y por vuestras reacciones lo sabéis; si saliera con vida, claro... Lo más seguro es que acabe arrepintiéndome de esta decisión, porque no me fío de Minho, pero al menos quiero intentarlo. Tampoco es tan mala idea. Siempre os podré ver cuando tenga los 18... Y ahora solo tendré que estar con él los sábados...

-Te ha hecho sufrir mucho, Taemin. ¿Estás seguro? Ni siquiera sabes lo que implica ser pareja de un vampiro.

Miro a Yunho y asiento.

-Sí, lo estoy. Además, Minho me pasará información sobre cómo funciona este lazo.

Jaejoong se pone de pie y se acerca a Minho. Por un momento pensaba que le golpearía pero solo le hace levantarse.

-Jura por lo que más quiera, que cuidará de nuestro hijo y jamás le hará daño.

Minho sonríe y se suelta del agarre de Jaejoong. Mira a Yunho y ríe. Entonces, las uñas de su mano derecha empiezan a alargarse y afilarse. Veo que se desabotona la camisa y presiona las uñas en su pecho izquierdo mientras me mira directamente a los ojos.

-Juro, yo, Choi Minho, proteger a mi pareja, Taemin, que nunca más volveré a hacerle daño intencionadamente y protegeré su vida con la mía si hace falta, y, por ende, tampoco dañaré a los seres queridos de mi pareja.

Cuando acaba de pronunciar esas palabras, deja caer su mano goteante de sangre. Madre mía...

Jaejoong pasa la mano cerca de la zona magullada y poco a poco ésta se cura.

Yunho se acerca a Minho y le mira seriamente.

-Más le vale no hacerle daño. Si no, quiero que sepa que tanto yo como mi esposo, le perseguiremos hasta matarle con nuestras propias manos.

Minho sonríe cínicamente y se acerca a mí. Me levanta por el brazo y me aprieta contra la zona que no tiene manchada de sangre. Le miro y el sonríe aún más desfachatadamente. Me aprieta la cintura y se agacha para ponerse más cómodo mientras me besa violentamente pero sin hacerme daño. Cuando acaba, nuestras respiraciones son agitadas, y nos miramos a los ojos; por un momento veo algo en ellos como fascinación, pero enseguida desaparece y vuelvo a ver los mismos ojos calculadores de Minho de siempre.

_No vayas mañana al instituto. Ven el viernes, pero mañana no._

Frunzo el ceño.

_Por tu bien, hazme caso._

Asiento ligeramente y poco a poco Minho me suelta y se sienta en el sillón.

-Si no quieren problemas con su hijo, no le dejen ir mañana al instituto. Su ropa se encuentra en una bolsa amarilla en la entrada, cogedla y marchaos. El sábado iré a por él. Agradecería que no le explicaran mucha cosa sobre nuestro vínculo, ya que ese es mi trabajo.

Observo a mis padres que le miran realmente cabreados. Pienso en la imagen que he visto en mi cabeza de Yunho y Minho y me apresuro a ir junto a ellos mientras les apresuro a que nos vayamos.

-Buenas noches, señor Choi. –dicen mis padres.

-Buenas noches, señores Jung. _Adiós, Taemin. Ponte crema en tu entrada si te duele mucho, no he sido especialmente cuidadoso hoy._

Me sonrojo violentamente ante las palabras de Minho mientras soy conducido hacia fuera de su apartamento. ¿Cómo se atreve? Entonces pienso en lo que me ha dicho. Cada sábado deberé estar con él y cada día nos tendremos que tocar...

Mientras nos dirigimos al coche, miro hacia arriba al cielo. Espero haber tomado la decisión correcta.

 

~Con Minho~

Gruño de dolor cuando ese trío desaparece de mi departamento. Con dificultad me levanto y me dirijo hacia la cocina. Voy a mi reserva personal y cojo uno de mis mejores vinos. Necesito algo que se parezca a su sangre, y como  su sangre no la tendré hasta dentro de dos días, ésto es lo mejor que puedo encontrar para calmar este maldito dolor.

Gruño de frustración cuando escucho que alguien llama a la puerta. Con torpeza abro la botella y empiezo a beber rápidamente mientras me dirijo hacia la entrada. Puedo sentir quienes son los que están detrás de la puerta pero aun así pregunto.

-¿Quién es?

-Soy yo, Jonghyun, vengo con Kibummie. ¿Podemos pasar? Es un asunto urgente.

Me apoyo en la pared mientras me acabo del todo la botella. Cuando me la acabo, la dejo sobre el mueble de la entrada. Suspiro y vuelvo a poner mi fachada de frialdad; luego les abro. Jonghyun no espera a que la abra del todo, es más, la empuja y entra rápidamente en mi casa. Me lo quedo mirando cabreado, mientras dejo pasar a su pareja. Tal vez no me caiga bien, pero tiene más modales que su pareja.

-Hola, señor Choi, gracias por su hospitalidad, y perdone la descortesía de Jonghyun.

Su voz es fría como el témpano. No le caigo bien y me encanta. Sonrío burlonamente mientras cierro la puerta y le guío hasta el comedor. Si no fuera porque Jonghyun me avisó de que ahora es su pareja y es exclusivo, ahora mismo estaría torturando a Kibum, sacándole toda la sangre poco a poco, y vería cómo su vida se iría yendo de su cuerpo; me gustaría matar a alguien.

La voz de Jonghyun quejándose me devuelve a la realidad. Suspiro y me siento en el sillón mientras habla.

-Y la cosa ha quedado en que si no haces nada, se quedarán con todo. Así que dime, ¿qué hacemos?

Frunzo el ceño.

-Repite todo desde el principio, no te estaba escuchando. –Mi respuesta no le gusta, lo veo en sus ojos, pero aún así hace lo que le he pedido.

-Lo que te estaba diciendo es que tus padres se están adueñando de todas tus posesiones. Y cuando digo todas, son todas menos ésta en la que nos encontramos.

Gruño de irritación.

-¿Y para eso has venido a molestarme? Podrías habérmelo dicho por teléfono, sin tener que molestarme.

Me masajeo mi pecho izquierdo. Duele bastante más de lo que me imaginé que podría doler.

-¿Te crees que no lo he hecho? Te he estado llamando desde hace dos días, pero no me has cogido el móvil en ningún momento. He tenido que venir personalmente para hablarte del problema. Ahora dime qué hacemos.

Suspiro y echo mi cabeza hacia atrás dejándola reposar en el sillón. No tengo ganas de ir a por ellos y sacarles a patadas de mis propiedades... creo que es hora de que sean de utilidad esos asquerosos parásitos.

-Llama al Tribunal y diles lo que mis malditos padres están haciendo, que hagan algo de utilidad.

Escucho el jadeo de sorpresa de Jonghyun y la risa sorda de Kibum. Mi malestar va en aumento.

-¿Choi Minho llevando un asunto al Tribunal? ¿Quién eres y qué has hecho con mi amigo? – sonrío un poco con las palabras de Jonghyun.

-Estoy cansado, y este asunto me tiene harto. Que se encargue el Tribunal del problema. Pero quiero que les des este mensaje: como pierda una sola posesión, vosotros perderéis algo más que vuestro puesto en el Tribunal. – sonrío cínicamente mientras pienso en la tortura que les vendría mejor a cada uno de esos imbéciles lame-culos.

-Bueno, supongo que ya era hora de que nos sirviera de algo tener comprado el Tribunal. Por cierto, ¿qué tal vas con Taemin?

Me río cuando pienso en lo jodidamente bien que se sentía mi polla en su interior y en cómo gemía pidiendo más y más y en cómo se retorcía. Me cruzo de piernas para esconder mi erección. Joder... me lo quiero volver a follar...

-¿Minho?

-Le he convertido en mi pareja y sus padres le han venido a buscar. Al principio, sus padres querían llevar el asunto ante el Tribunal, pero he podido convencerles de que no lo hicieran. Bueno, en realidad ha sido Taemin quien les ha dicho que no llevaran ésto más lejos.

Jonghyun se ríe a carcajadas y yo me uno a él, intuyendo el por qué de su risa.

-¿Así que sus padres no saben que el Tribunal hace lo que tú deseas? Pobrecillos.

-Se ve que no. Hay muchos Choi, dudo que piensen realmente que su hijo está metido hasta los huesos con el peor de los Choi de toda Asia.

Jonghyun se ríe y yo con él.

-¿Por qué no les has dicho quién eres realmente? ¿Por pena?

-No... – frunzo el ceño – en verdad no he dicho nada por Taemin... tenía la vaga esperanza de que los convencería de que no llevaran el asunto al Tribunal, y así no tendría que decirles que no serviría de nada. Al menos así, tengo una oportunidad de poseerlo completamente sin que me odie del todo.

Veo a Kibum removerse mientras está de pie detrás del sofá donde se encuentra Jonghyun. Sonrío con desfachatez.

-¿Quieres sentarte sobre mi polla y gemir como una puta? – pregunto. Veo que Jonghyun se pone tenso y se levanta rápidamente.

-Ya lo pillo, Minho. Deja en paz a Kibum, mi función aquí ya ha acabado y nos vamos. Vámonos, Kibum.

-¿Ya os vais? ¿Por qué no os quedáis y montamos una fiesta?

Me río de ellos en su cara. Necesito que se vayan ya de aquí. El dolor cada vez es peor. Jonghyun ve que no estoy de humor realmente, y que solo estoy bromeando porque sonríe como si nada y se va hacia la entrada, pero su pareja se me queda mirando. Le devuelvo la mirada. Sus ojos rasgados realmente pueden ser hipnotizantes. Entonces veo que sonríe y me lanza una bolsa pequeña. La tomo en el aire y la dejo a mi lado, mientras le miro escépticamente.

-Para el dolor. –Frunzo el ceño al oírle hablar- Le recuerdo que Jonghyun y yo nos entrelazamos hace mucho tiempo. He pasado por lo que usted está pasando, pero usted y Jonghyun se diferencian en una cosa. A él le dolía sí, pero en vez de esconder que absorbía todo mi dolor, lo decía claramente a gritos cuánto le dolía, mientras que usted lo aguanta estoicamente, por así decirlo. Lo que hay en esos sobres le ayudará con el dolor. Buenas noches. – y se va.

Sonrío con retintín al ver lo que hay en la bolsa. Está lleno de productos para que no duela el separatismo entre Taemin y yo... gruño  y lanzo la bolsa lejos. Ésta mierda no me ayudará con mi dolor, no es solamente la separación lo que me duele.

Me levanto tambaleándome y me dirijo hacia mi cuarto. Una vez ahí me tumbo en mi cama y retengo cuanto puedo el grito de dolor que quiere salir de mí a como dé lugar.

_Duele... Taemin..._


	6. Seis

Cojo la taza con chocolate que Yunho me extiende y bebo. El chocolate caliente calma un poco el escozor de mi garganta.

Después de llegar  a casa me puse a llorar como un crío de 3 años... tengo tanto miedo de lo que pueda pasar...

Levanto mi cabeza y sonrío a Yunho cuando besa mi frente.

-No te preocupes, hijo. Nosotros estamos contigo, siempre nos tendrás.

Sonrío ligeramente y vuelvo a beber. De repente siento un cosquilleo por todo mi cuerpo. Dejo la taza en la mesa baja y empiezo a rascarme. Yunho se va, pero vuelve con Jaejoong de la mano. Jae al ver que no dejo de rascarme, dice:

-Ahora vuelvo, creo que debe quedar algo.

Observo que se va a su dormitorio. Yunho se sienta a mi lado y me rasca ligeramente la espalda. Le miro agradecido, ya que este hormigueo es realmente molesto.

-¿Qué me pasa? Me pica todo el cuerpo. – me giro para que me rasque mejor. No escucho ninguna respuesta y le llamo - ¿Papá?

-Es una reacción que suele pasar cuando una pareja recién formada se aleja.

Ahora entiendo porqué me pica todo. Me empiezo a rascar las piernas.

-¿Minho siente lo mismo? Quiero decir, este picor...

-... Más o menos...

-¡Aquí lo tengo! Estaba en el fondo del armario. – Veo a Jaejoong acercarse con una botella de vidrio azul. Se sienta delante de mí y hace que deje de rascarme y me entrega la botella. Yunho deja de rascarme la espalda.

-Bébetelo, te ayudará con el picor.

Frunzo el ceño al oler el contenido y lo dejo en el suelo, seguidamente me vuelvo a rascar con más ahínco. Jae suspira y me lo intenta hacer beber.

-Taeminnie, esto te ayudará.

-Pero huele fatal...

-Créeme, lo sé. No hace mucho que yo pasé por lo mismo que tú. – Es verdad, cuando me encontraron, no hacía mucho que se habían emparejado - Pero prefería beberme ésto a aguantar el picor y tener que rascarme todo el tiempo.

-¿Qué es?

-Es un brebaje de las brujas del pantano que ayuda a relajar el picor que ahora mismo sientes. No lo hace desaparecer del todo, pero ayuda.

Miro la botella y hago una mueca de asco.

-Venga hijo. Tómatelo, que como sigas rascándote, te harás heridas.

Me aparta las manos del cuello, donde estaba rascándome violentamente.

Jae vuelve a ponerme la botella entre las manos. Suspiro y la cojo. El picor se está volviendo una gran molestia.

-Está bien. Me lo bebo...

Jae y Yunho se levantan y mientras recogen las tazas vacías, empiezo a beberme el contenido de la botella. Su sabor es asqueroso y me entran muchas ganas de vomitar, pero a la vez noto cómo el escozor va desapareciendo rápidamente. Entonces pienso que cuanto más beba, menos picará, por lo que empiezo a beber todo lo que puedo. Pero cuando llevo más de la mitad, Jae me arrebata la botella haciéndome daño en la boca. Jadeo y toso.

-¡Al final tendremos que darle la razón a tus profesores! ¡Tu único problema es que te metes en tu mundo y no prestas atención a nada más! ¡Te estaba diciendo que con tres tragos pequeños había suficiente! – le observo con mis ojos de cordero degollado para que deje de chillarme, no me gusta que me regañe...

-Venga, Amor, tampoco ha bebido tanto.

-¡Porque le he arrebatado la botella, que sino el tonto se lo bebe todo!

Trago saliva nerviosamente y me acaricio la barriga.

-¿Qué me va a pasar?

Yunho, luego de besar a Jae y hacerle desaparecer el ceño fruncido, se acerca a mí y me acaricia la cabeza.

-No has bebido mucho más que la mitad. Así que, lo único que pasará es que mañana vas a tener dolor de barriga. Para la próxima irás con más cuidado. –Entonces se ríe, y Jaejoong empieza a gritar-.

-¡Yah! ¡Deja de pensar en eso! ¡Te lo prohíbo! –Me levanto cuando veo que Jaejoong coge un cojín, y justo al apartarme, se lo lanza a Yunho quien se ríe aún más. Yo me quedo de pie observándoles.

-¿Qué pasa?

Cuando Yunho deja de reírse y Jae se marcha del salón indignado, me indica que me sienta a su lado.

-Lo que pasa es que Jaejoong también bebió más de lo que se necesitaba la primera vez y –

-¡Mi excusa es que estaba borracho! ¡Y por culpa de Yoochun y Changmin! ¡Así que deja de reírte! – le oigo decir a Jaejoong a lo lejos.

Yunho sin embargo vuelve a reír fuertemente, y yo me imagino el panorama que debió ser a mi padre borracho y bebiendo eso. Empiezo a unirme a Yunho.

Jae nos da un capón a ambos cuando vuelve y al final dejamos de reírnos.

-Por suerte no bebió mucho más que tú. Sino un poco más y nos vamos directos al hospital. Ese brebaje es bastante potente.

Repentinamente bostezo; estoy cansado tanto física como mentalmente. Yunho y Jaejoong me acompañan a mi habitación y me acurrucan en la cama. Se quedan conmigo hasta que, al fin, me quedo dormido.

 

~~*~~Con Jaejoong~~*~~

Observo a Yunho mimar a Taeminnie dormido. Me parece una escena tan tierna que saco una foto de ese momento. Sonrío de oreja a oreja cuando Yunho se queda con una cara de bobo al notar el flash. Riéndome corro fuera del cuarto de nuestro hijo y corro a nuestra habitación. Yunho corre detrás de mí. Cuando ambos llegamos al cuarto, me giro un poco mientras hago un contoneo con mis caderas y paseo mis manos por mi cuerpo. Miro a Yunho que traga saliva ruidosamente y sonrío. Lo tengo en el saco...

Sacándome la camisa, me voy acercando a Yunhonnie. Su cara de bobo me encanta, así que le vuelvo a tomar una foto. Antes de que pueda quejarse me abalanzo a él y le beso. Necesito sonsacárselo y éste es el único modo.

Le chupo el labio inferior y se lo muerdo un poco. Introduzco mi lengua en su boca y acaricio su lengua con la mía. Pongo mis manos en su trasero y se lo aprieto al sentir cómo sus manos resiguen las líneas de mis tatuajes. Nuestras lenguas van de una boca a la otra, buscándose sin parar, restregándose como el resto de nuestras partes.

Entonces, decido actuar.

-Cariño...

-¿Mmm?

-¡Ah~! Mmmm, qué bien se siente... – Yunho me lame el cuello mientras restriega su paquete contra el mío. – Quería saber por qué no le has dicho a Taeminnie ¡Oh Dios, Yunho! –grito cuando me muerde el cuello y me saca mi miembro del pantalón antes de correrme. Respiro agitadamente y le golpeo en el brazo. – Cabrón... ni siquiera me has dejado disfrutarlo como es debido...

Oigo la risa de Yunho mientras sigue bebiendo de mí y me sigue masturbando hasta ponerme duro. Mierda, si sigue así no podré averiguarlo. Rápidamente, cojo las riendas y me separo de Yunho y me saco el pantalón moviendo mis caderas. Cuando estoy desnudo me paseo delante de él y despacio me voy acercando a él. Cuando me coloco delante de él le empujo por el pecho y lo tumbo en la cama. Aprovecho y le saco los pantalones mientras él se quita la camisa. Madre mía, que pedazo vampiro tengo. Paseo mi mano derecha por su tableta de chocolate y cojo su polla con la otra mano y le empiezo a masturbar.

-Volviendo a lo que te decía... ¿Por qué no le has dicho a Taemin que Minho está absorbiendo todo el dolor y que no lo puede aguantar mucho y que por eso nota todo ese picor? – lamo la punta de su miembro y me lo meto a la boca chupándosela. Yunho gruñe de placer.

-Mmm... Aahh~ Porque - Oh Dios, Amor, sigue... Mmm... No quería que sintiera lástima por ese desgraciado... ¡Oh, joder!

Me trago todo su semen mientras lo chupo. Cuando acabo, me siento encima de él y acaricio su pecho.

-Estoy preocupado... Taeminnie no sabe dónde se ha metido... No solamente lo verá los sábados... Minho es su profesor de naturales y su tutor... se quedará con él después de clases...

-Ya hemos hablado de ésto... Si Taemin vuelve a casa un día llorando por su culpa, llevaremos el problema al Tribunal. Al menos ellos podrán hacer algo.

Suspiro ante la posibilidad de que mi Yunho llegara a ser decapitado. Siento sus manos acariciar mi cintura.

-No te preocupes. Ya verás que todo irá bien... si no... que se prepare, no le dejaré vivo.

Asiento con la cabeza y le beso. Sé al igual que Yunho, que si llega a hacer daño a nuestro hijo, iremos a por él. Tanto si nos cuesta la vida como si no. Si Taemin nos necesita, nosotros estaremos a su lado.

-Bien. Ahora que ya hemos empezado con los preliminares, ¿qué tal una corrida en este delicioso trasero que tienes?

Sonrío lascivamente y empiezo a mover mis caderas causando fricción entre nuestros miembros. Esta noche será larga.

 

~~*~~Con Taemin~~*~~

‘’Me despierto con unas manos cuando unas manos me atan las mías. Intento gritar pero entonces alguien me mete algo en la boca. Es una polla. Intento cerrar la boca pero la presión que ejerce la gran polla en mi boca me hace imposible morderla. Intento mover mis piernas pero éstas también están atadas a la cama. De repente, se hace un poco de luz y soy capaz de ver a un hombre con una pistola. Sudo frío y tiemblo.

Vomito cuando el hombre saca su polla de mi boca ya que se ha corrido. Entonces veo al otro con pistola y me dispara en el centro del estómago. Grito.’’

 

Me despierto gritando y siendo abrazado por Jaejoong. No dejo de temblar y llorar. Me aferro fuertemente a él. Su fría piel es un bálsamo para mí ahora mismo.

-Tranquilo, Taeminnie, estás con nosotros, no te preocupes. Shhh... Shhh... no te preocupes...

Jae intenta tranquilizarme hablándome y acariciándome la espalda. Cuando poco a poco se me van las lágrimas, un dolor de estómago muy fuerte me ataca. Gimo de dolor.

-Papi... me duele...

-Lo sé, lo sé... imagínate yo que encima estaba con resaca...

Me río al pensar en eso, y me agarro la barriga del dolor.

-Echo de menos a los titos y a Changmin... – Hace mucho que no los veo y me gusta estar con ellos. Aun cuando Junsu y Yoochun sean vampiros, y Changmin sea un hombre lobo, todos se portan bien conmigo. Me gustan mucho realmente.

-Si no me equivoco tendremos fiesta el mismo fin de semana, Yunho y yo, a mediados de abril. ¿Quieres que hable con ellos y nos vamos con ellos ese finde?

Alzo la cabeza con una enorme sonrisa en mi rostro y asiento repetidamente. Jaejoong me sonríe cariñosamente y me alza en brazos. Me agarro a su cuello y entonces me percato de la presencia de Yunho en la puerta. Extiendo mi brazo izquierdo hacia él y Jae me entrega a Yunho, quien me recibe con un beso en la frente. Aun con la pesadilla que he tenido y con el dolor en el estómago, soy realmente feliz. Nunca pensé que podría llegar a tener una familia otra vez.

 

~~*~~Con Minho~~*~~

Me siento en la sala de profesores; estoy cansado. Por suerte, no hay nadie aquí, así que cojo la botella de vino que me he traído de casa y empiezo a beber. Si este dolor sigue, tendré que ir a ver a Taemin...

Taemin... ¿es normal que sueñe cosas así, ese niño?

Suspiro y golpeo la mesa con la botella ya vacía.

No me siento culpable de hacerle muchas de las cosas que le hice, es más, quiero repetirlas. Bueno, todo menos compartirlo. Pero si lo que le hice le hace tener ese tipo de pesadillas, creo que será mejor descansar un poco del sado.

Gruño cuando veo a la directora entrar furiosa en la sala. Creí que siendo humana tardaría en darse cuenta.

-¡Choi! ¿Se puede saber qué es esto de que se ha emparejado con un alumno? ¡Y con un humano de 14 años!

Su pecho rebota mientras camina airadamente hacia mí. Sonrío cínicamente y me levanto cuando ella golpea con sus manos la mesa.

-Mi nombre es Choi Minho, soy el hijo de Choi Yun-kyum. – Al verla ponerse blanca sonrío cínicamente. – Y ese humano es mío. Desde el mismo instante en que lo vi en Corea del Sur, fue mío. Él intentó escapar de mí, y por eso estoy aquí.

-P-pero él es un niño... N-no es legal-

-El Tribunal hace lo que mi padre y yo queremos, se lo recuerdo por si lo ha olvidado. Tal vez para otros, si hicieran lo que he hecho yo, les condenen, pero siendo quienes somos, ¿de verdad cree que harán algo al respecto? Cuando un Choi quiere algo, lo consigue. Y no hay nada ni nadie que se lo impida, ¿lo he dejado claro?

La mujer traga ruidosamente cuando escucha mi amenaza.

-Pero señor Choi... es un delito... debería echarle del instituto...

Me río y acaricio una de sus mejillas llenas de maquillaje. Qué asco.

-Haga como si no pasara nada. He firmado un contrato en donde está establecido que trabajaré aquí durante lo que queda de curso y el siguiente, así que, si me echa, aténgase a las consecuencias. ¿No querrá a un Choi como enemigo, no?

Veo que niega repetidamente y se inclina disculpándose mientras intenta irse. Me encanta el poder que tengo sobre ella ahora mismo.

-Pues deje de intentar irse y escúcheme bien. Siendo la harpía que es, y siendo una mujer que se me ha abalanzado en cuanto a podido, estoy seguro de que si no le aviso ahora, llegaría a hacer algo a mi humano, y no queremos que sufra ningún daño, ¿verdad? – Me río de ella cuando se tropieza, es tan patética – Como le pase algo a mi niño, dese usted junto con todos los de esta escuela, muertos. Para que no ocurra nada que no queramos lamentar, quiero que haga un aviso para todo ser viviente que pise esta escuela en el que diga que quien toque a Jung Taemin para hacerle daño, estará acabado. Así que, espero que mañana cuando vuelva a clases, nadie le hable a no ser que sea para decirle buenos días. Ah, y se me olvidaba, como alguien le diga a mi humano, de quién soy hijo o qué Choi soy, está muerto también. ¿Está claro?

-S-s-s-sí, S-señor Ch-choi. E-e-entendido. A-ahora m-m-mismo daré el anuncio. S-si me dis-disculpa.

Se vuelve a inclinar por última vez y sale corriendo de la sala de profesores. Me río a carcajadas al verla salir corriendo. Me encanta hacer que la gente me tema. Me encanta asustar a todos con solo mencionar quién soy en realidad. Pero aun así no quiero decirle quién soy. Aun es un niño, ya bastante miedo tiene de mí pensando en que soy un mero vampiro sádico. Si le dijera quién soy, estaría tan asustado que nunca más me encararía. No quiero eso. La verdad es que me sorprendió que fuera capaz de alejarse de mí. Me gusta que de vez en cuando él se encare contra mí. Cuando follamos en ese momento es mucho más gratificante.  De repente, siento una sensación de agua tocar mi piel y unas manos pasar por mis brazos.

_Joder... quiero follarte, Taemin. Quiero lamer tus blancas piernas y hacerte correr sin penetrarte con mi polla._

Pienso a través de nuestra conexión. Siento un calor golpear mis mejillas y me río. Me encantan sus reacciones. Esta noche le haré una visita.

Me vuelvo a sentar, y justo en ese instante, escucho a través del altavoz del instituto cómo la directora llama a todo el mundo por una reunión en el auditorio. Me río a carcajadas y me acomodo en la silla. Esto va a ponerse interesante.

 

~~*~~Con Taemin~~*~~

Me meto en la bañera y suspiro cuando el agua caliente golpea mi piel. Es tan gratificante. Una vez me acomodo en la bañera, me acaricio la barriga. Durante todo el día he estado con un dolor espantoso. Lo único bueno que he sacado al beber más de la cuenta de ese brebaje asqueroso es que he podido estar con Jae y con Yunho en su trabajo. Me encanta cuando me prestan atención y me miman. No podría haber encontrado mejores padres que ellos.

Cojo una esponja y acaricio mi piel con ella. Primero los brazos y luego mis piernas. Poco a poco voy subiendo hasta llegar a mi pecho izquierdo. El picor que he sentido durante todo el día ha sido mucho más fuerte en esta parte del cuerpo. Me toco con la mano derecha las dos marcas del emparejamiento. Aun me cuesta creer que esté emparejado con Minho...

_Joder... quiero follarte, Taemin. Quiero lamer tus blancas piernas y hacerte correr sin penetrarte con mi polla._

De repente escucho la voz de Minho y me sonrojo. No me gusta que pueda hacer ésto... Dijo que si yo aceptaba nuestra unión también podría escuchar sus pensamientos, pero solo he sido capaz de oírlos cuando él tenía sus dientes en mí... o cuando quiere decirme algo, como ahora.

Tampoco es que haga nada para aceptar esta unión. No quiero estar emparejado con él, sé que nada bueno saldrá de ello...

Suspiro e inclino mi cabeza en al borde de la bañera.

Si al menos supiera con seguridad que no hará nada contra mis padres... a mi ya no me importa que me haga daño, ya no tengo escapatoria y tengo que aceptar que ahora le pertenezco...

Me pregunto cómo era vivir en la Tierra cuando los humanos eran los únicos seres racionales; cuando los vampiros, licántropos, hadas, sirenas, y muchos más, se escondían y no se dejaban ver. Me pregunto qué tipo de libertad tendrían... seguro que una libertad mucho mejor que la que tenemos los humanos hoy en día.

‘’Los humanos para los vampiros y demás seres, somos como los animales de compañía que teníamos anteriormente’’

Esta frase que me dijo un viejo en la calle, me marcó. ¿De verdad los humanos trataban a los animales de compañía como simples objetos? ¿No tenían derechos esos animales?

Suspiro y me extiendo en la bañera. El agua está a la temperatura perfecta; me dan ganas de dormir...

 

Siento unas manos tocarme las piernas suavemente y gimo. Unos labios me besan suavemente y sube poco a poco hasta llegar a mi pene. Gimo aún más fuerte en señal de que quiero que continúe. Entonces los labios besan los míos mientras una mano me masturba rápidamente. Correspondo al beso y gimo descaradamente. En ese instante, oigo una voz reírse. Dejo de besarle y abro los ojos al sonarme esa voz y me sorprendo al ver a Minho ahí. Cuando voy a reclamarle para que deje de tocarme, me vuelve a besar y aumenta la velocidad de su mano. Saco mis brazos del agua, los envuelvo en su cuello y le beso de vuelta. Se siente tan bien que no quiero que pare.

Al contrario que su mano, él me besa pausadamente, como si me saboreara. Su lengua se enrosca con la mía y su saliva cae en mi boca. Sabe ligeramente a vino y recuerdo una escena de ambos haciéndolo en la baranda de su patio. La adrenalina de follar ahí, a cientos de metros del suelo, y él pasándome vino a través de su boca, hicieron que me corriera rápidamente.

Minho deja de besarme y gruñe mirándome a los ojos.

-Joder, Taemin... Algún día volveremos a hacerlo, a mí también me gustó mucho esa vez. Pero por ahora, gime y córrete con mi mano. Es lo único que puedo ofrecerte ahora. – gimo aún más alto y me retuerzo buscando sus labios. Minho me besa apasionadamente fundiendo sus labios con los míos. Estoy a punto de correrme. – _Hazlo._ – le oigo susurrar.

Y lo hago. Me corro en su mano mientras gimo en la boca de Minho y me aferro a él. Cuando los espasmos dejan de sacudirme, Minho deja de besarme y pasa una mano por mis piernas y la otra por mi espalda; me levanta. Me sujeto a él y gimo de alivio al no notar el picor por mi cuerpo.

Lentamente, Minho me lleva a mi habitación. Y lentamente porque durante todo el camino del baño a mi cuarto, se pasa todo el tiempo besándome. Su toque es tan dulce que me dan ganas de llorar. ¿Por qué ahora es así? ¿Por qué nunca se comportó de esta manera antes?

Con cuidado me deja encima de la cama. Cuando pongo mis manos en la cama noto que estoy encima de una toalla. Veo a Minho ir al baño y volver con otra toalla. Con ésta me seca poco a poco, dejando de vez en cuando besos por mi cuerpo, sobretodo en mis labios.

_Tan hermoso..._

Me sonrojo al oírle, pero él no se comporta como si hubiese dicho eso.

-Ayer sólo podía oírte cuando mantenías tus colmillos dentro de mí, y sé que si diriges algún pensamiento hacia mí también te puedo oír, pero ¿por qué hoy puedo oírte aun cuando no me muerdes?

Minho sonríe y me besa los labios.

-Porque estás aceptando nuestro vínculo.

Frunzo el ceño y niego con la cabeza.

-No es posible.

-No captas todo lo que pienso ni lo que pasa por mi cuerpo como una simple caricia, por lo que debes haber aceptado algo de nuestra unión. Sea lo que sea que hayas aceptado, hace que seas capaz de captar algún que otro pensamiento mío. Aunque también puedes oír pensamientos míos si quiero hacértelos llegar, como el que te hice llegar mientras te bañabas.

Alejo mi mirada de él cuando se arrodilla ante mí mientras me seca las piernas. No puedo quejarme de que me toque, el picor que he sentido desde que me separé de él, ya no está... De repente siento un beso en mi planta del pie derecho, así que le miro y veo un brillo en sus ojos. No me digas que-

-Te dije que te haría correrte sin penetrarte con mi polla, y es lo que haré ahora.

-¡Ni se te ocurra!

Intento salir de ahí, pero Minho me agarra de las caderas y me tumba en la cama y me muerde en el pecho izquierdo y gimo de placer; mi polla se va endureciendo más y más a medida que pasa más tiempo con sus colmillos dentro de mí. Cuando pienso que voy a correrme, saca sus colmillos. Me siento débil y exhausto. Minho se pone de cuatro grapas encima de mí.

-Ahora déjame comerte entero. Si no, te ataré.

Trago ruidosamente mientras me acaricia mis mejillas y me picotea mis labios. No sé por qué pero le dejo hacer lo que tiene planeado. No me opongo y dejo mi cuerpo muerto encima de mi cama con mis piernas fuera de ésta. Minho me besa detrás de mi oído y suspiro. Sus manos bajan lentamente por mi cuerpo al igual que sus labios y lengua. Poco a poco va matando mi cordura. Es tan delicado que me vuelve loco, pocas veces me ha tratado tan bien como ahora.

De mis labios salen gemidos agudos pero en voz baja. De repente pienso en mis padres que están en su habitación.

_Están durmiendo; ahora vuelve a gemir y disfruta._

Sus palabras, en vez de alterarme más por lo que quiere hacerme, me calman. Cuando su lengua se hunde en mi ombligo, gimo muy alto así que me tapo la boca con mis manos.

_Así me gusta. Te está gustando, ¿verdad? ¿Ves? No estoy haciendo nada malo. Solo quiero que te corras gimiendo mi nombre. Ni siquiera te he sacado sangre. Todo lo que estoy haciendo, lo estoy haciendo por ti._

Sus pensamientos me hacen enloquecer aún más. Sus manos acarician mis muslos y su cabeza está entre ellos. Su tibio aliento me da escalofríos. Muevo un poco mis caderas, estoy a punto de reventar por la espera.

-¡Aahh~~!

Gimo cuando me lame la punta de mi polla. Cierro los ojos por el placer y una lágrima corre por mi sien. Él sigue lamiéndome, mientras coloca mis piernas  en sus hombros.

-M-minho~... ¡Mmmff! ¡Oh~! ¡Mmmfff~~! Ahh~~ ¡Minho~!

El vaivén que hace es tan perfecto que no puedo dejar de gemir. No va muy rápido pero tampoco muy lento. Su lengua lame toda mi polla como si fuera un helado y de repente siento deseos de observarlo mientras me chupa. Pero no puedo sacarme las manos de la boca. Ya tapándomela gimo bastante alto, sin taparme despertaría a mis padres, y ahora no quiero que se detenga. Necesito tanto correrme...

_Aún no... Tengo que besar tus piernas. Quiero comerte entero._

Gimoteo cuando una mano me da una palmada en el muslo y la otra acaricia mi pezón. Arqueo mi espalda del placer y me retuerzo.

_¡Minho!_

_Eso es. Entrégate a mí, Taemin. Piensa que solo somos nosotros dos, no hay nadie más._

_Minho, por favor..._

-Ahh~

De repente todo es tan raro. Puedo hablar a través de mi mente con Minho... También siento en mi boca mi propio pene y en mis manos la piel de mis piernas correr lentamente. Pongo mis ojos en blanco ante el placer que soy sometido.

_Es magnífico... me sientes y yo te siento, Taemin. Es nuestro vínculo. Cuanto más lo aceptes, más increíble se volverá todo... Ahora necesito lamerte las piernas._

Y como me ha dicho, saca mi polla de su boca; me retuerzo por la injusticia de no poder correrme con esas sensaciones mezcladas. Minho acaricia mis piernas y sus labios y lengua viajan por ellas. De vez en cuando va dejando pequeños mordiscos.

-Minho... por favor... te necesito... _¡Minho!_

Oigo reír a Minho y luego siento un mordisco en mi muslo interior. Arqueo mi espalda y agarro las sábanas por encima de mi cabeza. Cierro los ojos. Tanto placer no puede ser real.

De repente Minho se pone encima de mí y me acaricia mi mejilla. Abro los ojos y le miro. Al igual que yo, su respiración es irregular y su pecho sube y baja rápidamente.

-Levántate un poco.

Hago lo que dice y me levanto lo que puedo. Veo que me pone almohadas detrás de mi cabeza y parte de la espalda. Cuando me dejo caer en ellas, quedo inclinado de tal modo que puedo ver perfectamente cómo Minho se arrodilla otra vez en el suelo y se pone mis piernas encima de sus hombros. Madre mía...

_Querías verme, así que vas a verme mientras hago correrte. Prepárate._

Gimoteo cuando veo que se acerca a mi polla. Arqueo mi espalda cuando se vuelve a meter mi polla en su boca.

-Aaahh~

Con una mano me tapo la boca y con la otra agarro las almohadas, buscando algún punto de apoyo desesperado.

Minho se mete y saca mi polla de su boca y entonces, vuelvo a sentir las sensaciones mezcladas. En mi boca siento mi propia polla entrar y salir y sin poder evitarlo, me meto dedos en mi boca para lamerlos. En mis manos siento las caricias que Minho da a mis muslos y, en ese momento veo que una de sus manos deja de acariciarme y desaparece debajo de la cama. Entonces siento en mi pene no solo la boca de Minho rodearme sino que también siento una mano masturbarme, y con tantas sensaciones mezcladas, con tanto placer, es imposible no correrme.

-¡Minhoo~! - Me corro fuertemente en la boca de Minho, quien traga mi semen como si nada.

Cuando los espasmos de placer dejan de golpearme, me desplomo cansado en la cama. Minho se levanta y se lame su mano. Veo su pene medio duro fuera del pantalón y gimo. Oigo reír a Minho.

-Por hoy has tenido suficiente. Tienes que descansar. Mi polla la tendrás el sábado.

Veo que se acerca a mi armario y saca un pijama. Por mi parte, me retiro el pelo mojado de la cara. Estoy tan agotado...

Minho se acerca y me ayuda a levantarme para vestirme. Él se acomoda la ropa una vez estoy vestido y me ayuda a meterme en mi cama. Me tapa hasta arriba y me besa dulcemente. Poco a poco me voy quedando dormido, y la última imagen que veo es la de Minho sonriéndome con cariño.


	7. Siete

‘’¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me haces ésto? ¡No lo entiendo! ¡No te entiendo! – grito poniendo énfasis en el te.

Minho me observa con una sonrisa cariñosa en los labios.

-Porque soy así, Cariño. Soy cruel, sádico y me gusta el dolor.

Pero yo no te gusto...

-Exactamente, no me gustas.

Un profundo dolor me estruja el pecho hasta el punto que me cuesta respirar. Una cosa es saberlo y pensarlo, pero otra muy diferente es que te lo digan.

De repente, me levanta la cabeza con sus dos manos rodeándome las mejillas.

-No me gustas; me encantas, me vuelves loco. Tú me tienes en tus manos, Taemin, aunque por ahora no puedes verlo.

Lloro mientras él me alza en brazos, haciendo que le rodee la cintura con mis piernas. Para no caerme me abrazo a su cuello. Sus ojos refuljan tanto amor y fascinación que me abruma. No puedo entenderle...

-Soy tuyo, Taemin. Y tú eres mío. Eso nunca cambiará. Al igual que yo tengo poder sobre ti, tú lo tienes sobre mí.

-¿Tengo poder sobre ti? ¿Cómo? Si solo soy un crío...

-Pero eres mi crío. – dice Minho poniendo énfasis en el mi. - Tan solo piensa de qué manera puedes tener poder sobre mí y luego ponlo en práctica. Eres listo; lo podrás ver en cualquier momento.

Sollozo con impotencia al ver cómo me carga hacia la mesa mientras me acaricia mis muslos con cariño sin poder pararle. Una vez estoy sentado en la mesa y Minho está colocado entre mis piernas, junta nuestras frentes y me susurra:

-Soy lo que soy, y por más que lo desees, eso no cambiará. Sé que te haré daño, pero soy egoísta y te quiero a mi lado.

-No es justo...

-Nada en la vida lo es.

-¿Y qué debo hacer yo? ¿Aceptar como si nada que nos has emparejado sin mi aprobación estando consciente al cien por cien? ¿Qué hago con lo que siento, Minho? ¿Qué hago con mi amor por ti? ¿Qué hago con mi dignidad?

\- El tiempo lo dirá.

No... Tus acciones lo dirán...

-Ni siquiera me amas... ¿Por qué me has atado a ti?

Minho entrelaza nuestras manos. Intento deshacerme de su toque pero sus labios me besan con cuidado y mucha ternura. Cuando actúa de esta manera, me desarma completamente.

-Amar... es una palabra incomparable con todo lo que siento por ti, Taemin... ¿Amar? Me río de lo que esa simple palabra significa. Eres mi todo, Taemin, sin ti, la vida no tendría sentido. Si no fuera por ti, estaría muerto; eres mío, y nunca me harás desaparecer de tu vida. Siempre estaré ahí para ti. Quieras o no.

Me parece que mi corazón ha dejado de latir con lo que me acaba de decir. Acaricio las mejillas de Minho y beso con vehemencia sus labios. Sus manos recorren mis piernas y se quedan en mi ingle. De vez en cuando mordisquea mi labio inferior y, cuando lo hace, gimo en voz baja y le chupo su labio superior. Esto no puede ser real, es demasiado bonito...

-Esto no es real, ¿verdad? Es sólo un sueño...

Minho besa mis ojos y sonríe.

-Exactamente. – dice simulando una embestida’’

 

Abro los ojos y me levanto de golpe. Mi pecho sube y baja rápidamente. Miro hacia mi entrepierna y gruño de frustración. Estoy duro. Muy duro.

Me levanto sin pensármelo dos veces hacia mi puerta y la trabo para que nadie pueda entrar. Veo la puerta del baño abierta pero no puedo pensar bien ahora mismo, en este instante me gobiernan mis impulsos.

Me quito deprisa mi pijama y lo dejo caer en el suelo. Me tumbo en la cama con dos cojines detrás de mi cabeza. Antes de acomodarme del todo, me inclino hacia la mesita de noche y saco del cajón el lubricante. Echo un poco en mis manos y lo caliento entre mis manos. Lo lamo un poco y lo saboreo. La fresa no está nada mal.

Me coloco y con las piernas flexionadas, cojo mi polla y empiezo a masturbarme. Me sostengo la polla con una mano mientras que con la otra uso los dedos índices y medio juntos, de manera horizontal, y presiono el glande contra la abertura entre los dedos relajados. Paso mi pene entre los dedos varias veces, oprimiendo suavemente el glande.

-Aahh~...

Me muerdo los labios intentando no gemir mientras que paso el dedo medio por la superficie de la polla hasta llegar al glande. Haciendo un círculo con la mano con la que agarraba mi polla, voy subiendo hasta llegar al final del pene y con la otra mano repito la misma acción y así sucesivamente; todo el rato me masturbo hacia arriba y no bajo nunca.

Entonces pienso en Minho y una de nuestras primeras veces. Yo estaba demasiado nervioso para chupársela, temía hacerle daño con mis dientes, así que él se ofreció a enseñarme a masturbar tanto con las manos como con la boca.

Cojo mi sábana como aquella vez y me la pongo encima de mi polla. Por encima de la sábana, sostengo mi pene con una mano y me estimulo el glande deslizando la otra mano por encima de la sábana. Esta técnica la adoré en el mismo instante en que Minho me la hizo. Da una poderosa sensación de placer en el glande. Recuerdo que Minho además se metió mi polla cubierta por seda a la boca y me masturbó hasta que me corrí.

-Minho~

Cierro los ojos y pienso en él cuando además, me penetró con dos dedos. Subo la velocidad de mi mano. No teniendo suficiente, me pongo a cuatro patas y con la cabeza apoyada en los cojines, me meto dos dedos en el culo. Ya sin sábana, me masturbo rápidamente de la base al glande, aplicando más opresión en el glande, mientras que me meto tan adentro como puedo mis dedos.

-Mmm~... aahh~ Minhooo~

Cierro los ojos completamente abandonándome a las sensaciones de placer. La posición es incómoda pero realmente efectiva. Sintiendo las corrientes eléctricas del orgasmo, aumento más la velocidad y mordiéndome el labio para no gemir alto, me corro.

Saco los dedos de mi culo, y me caigo de lado en la cama. Respiro irregularmente; mi pecho sube y baja muy rápidamente. Me acaricio mis muñecas y me quejo. Hacía mucho tiempo que no me masturbaba. Últimamente he culminado-

_Gracias a mí. Y me alegro que gimieras mi nombre mientras te masturbabas, me has puesto cachondo._

Me sonrojo violentamente al oír la voz de Minho en mi mente. Con rapidez y vergüenza por lo que acabo de hacer saco las sábanas manchadas de mi semen, y las lanzo en la cesta de ropa sucia que tengo que lavar. Por suerte, yo soy quién hace las lavadoras.

_¿No seguirás masturbándote? Con lo erótico que te ves mientras te muerdes tus deliciosos labios y te intentas masturbar._

Sin pensarlo paso mi lengua por mis labios y al meterla dentro de la boca noto el sabor a sangre y me preocupo. ¿Cómo es posible que me haya hecho sangre sin que me haya dado cuenta?

Tapándome el labio con la mano, me voy al lavabo y me quedo parado ante lo que veo. En el suelo hay lirios haciendo un camino hasta la bañera.

_¿Por qué no miras en ella? Tal vez veas una sorpresa._

Cogiendo cada lirio que hay, llego hasta la bañera y cuando veo lo que hay, mi mandíbula cae completamente.

En ella hay cajas y cajas pequeñitas de chocolate y encima de todo hay unas velas aromáticas, que por el color que son y la forma a lirio que tienen, sé que son mis favoritas.

_¿Por qué...?_

_¿Necesito una razón para darte algo?_

_Teniendo en cuenta que no soy más que un objeto para ti, sí._

Dejo los lirios en la bañera junto con los chocolates y las velas que tanto adoro. Está jugando sucio y no se lo voy a permitir. No voy a caer.

_Bien. Viendo que no lo aceptarás a la primera, te esperaré en clase. No llegues tarde. Y vístete ya, o cogerás un resfriado y por ende, yo también lo cogeré._

_¡Que me dejes en paz!_

Grito a través de mi mente para que deje de molestarme. Al no notar más movimiento por su parte, suspiro y me voy directo al armario. Saco unas sábanas nuevas y las coloco en la cama. Cuando acabo, salgo de mi cuarto para dirigirme al baño de mis padres. Una vez dentro me empiezo a duchar.

No entiendo cómo ayer se pudo colar en nuestra casa... ¿Cómo lo hizo? Encima se metió en mi cuarto. En parte me alegro que mis padres me pusieran en el cuarto que tenía el baño dentro, de esta forma no fueron capaces de ver a Minho. Por otra...

Suspiro mientras me enjabono. No puedo mentirme a mí mismo. Sigo queriéndole, y eso hace más complicado todo... si al menos no lo amara, ahora mismo él ni siquiera me habría tocado. Soy tan débil... Si tan solo Minho no hubiera hecho todo lo que me hizo...

Cierro el grifo y me seco con una toalla. Me envuelvo mis caderas con ella y voy directo a mi habitación. Ahí dejo la toalla encima de  la cama para vestirme. Me acerco al armario y me quedo mirándome en el espejo que hay.

Mi pelo es de color negro y me llega hasta las orejas. Mis labios son gruesos y tienen un color rosa pálido (aparte de que tengo una herida). Mis hombros son huesudos al igual que todo mi cuerpo. Estoy muy delgado, aunque según Jaejoong, mi constitución es de un palo, y que no tengo ningún problema.

_Vaya médico tan nefasto. Deberías comer más._

_¡Te he dicho que no te metas en mi mente, imbécil!_

Oigo reír a Minho a través de la conexión y aprieto mis manos contra mi cabeza.

_Esta tarde te enseñaré cómo hacer que no te lea los pensamientos. De momento aguántate. No es mi culpa que cuando pienses, lo escuche todo en mi mente._

_¡Vete a la mierda! ¡Sal de mi mente!_

Vuelvo a oír la risa de Minho y golpeo el espejo con mis manos. Siento tanta rabia de que no pueda tener intimidad en mi mente...

Me vuelvo a observar a través del espejo y veo mi pecho subir y bajar rápidamente. Entonces pienso en lo que me pasará en el futuro. ¿Qué será de mí?

-¡Taeminnie, es hora de ir a la escuela!

Pego un salto por la voz repentina de Jaejoong, y rápidamente me visto. Poniéndome a toda prisa la camisa, cojo también la mochila y los libros y me dirijo al comedor, donde Jaejoong se abrocha la corbata y Yunho le hace masajes en la espalda.

-Tienes el desayuno en la cocina, come rápido que te llevaremos hoy.

Sonrío alegremente y hago un pequeño salto de felicidad. Pocas veces son las que me llevan al instituto.

Una vez he desayunado cojo mi mochila y pongo los libros que tocan hoy. Cuando veo el de naturales me paro. Hoy me quedaré hasta tarde con Minho... y mañana tengo que ir a su casa...

Escucho unos pasos detrás de mí y veo a Yunho que está frunciendo el ceño.

-Escúchame, hijo. Si te hace algo que no quieres, si te llega a tocar de alguna manera que no quieras, dínoslo, ¿de acuerdo?

Sonrío y me abrazo a él. Aprecio su amabilidad pero... no pienso arriesgarme a llevar este asunto al Tribunal. Prefiero ser yo quien reciba a que ellos salgan perjudicados.

-Venga, chicos, que llegaremos tarde. – dice apresuradamente Jaejoong.

Cojo mi mochila, y Yunho su maletín. Mientras nos dirigimos al coche Jae me va dictando lo que debo hacer hoy en casa.

-Recuerda que al final nos quedaremos hasta las tantas de la noche, por lo que te tienes que hacer la cena, y ni se te ocurra no comer como muchas veces haces, a ver si te va a dar trastornos alimenticios otra vez. También debes hacer una lavadora y colgar la ropa; barrer y fregar ya lo hemos hecho tu padre y yo. ¿Me has entendido?

Dejo de mirar la ventana y el paisaje que se ve a través de ella para observar a Jaejoong y asentir con la cabeza.

-También quiero hablarte sobre lo de tu profesor. Si no me equivoco él te dará un libro en el que te explicará cómo funciona el vínculo que tenéis, ¿verdad?

Asiento otra vez.

-Pues, que sea solamente eso lo que hagáis. Cuando vuelva a casa lo primero que haré será una revisión exhaustiva de ti, y como vea algo que no me guste, se las verá conmigo.

Trago al ver que me mira con sus ojos rojos y vuelvo a afirmar. Al ver que hemos llegado al instituto doy un abrazo a Yunho y un beso en la mejilla a Jae quien empezó a conducir cuando salí del coche. Me giro y suspiro. El día que me espera...

 

~*~Final de clases~*~

Suspiro y me recuesto en la mesa cuando el profesor de matemáticas desaparece. Estoy agotado... y no puedo volver a casa hasta que esté con Minho.

Me levanto para recoger mis cosas y la clase vuelve a quedarse en silencio. Me giro y veo que todos giran la cabeza cuando les miro. Hoy están especialmente raros mis compañeros, durante todo el día han estado murmurando cada vez que me veían y nadie me ha dicho ni mu. Me pregunto qué pasó ayer...

Salgo de clase y me dirijo hacia la sala de profesores. Me sobo los brazos al notar el hormigueo crecer hasta doler. Me pregunto por qué ocurre esto al alejarnos...

Golpeo la puerta de profesores un par de veces y espero hasta que sale la directora. Me mira despectivamente y sale de la sala sulfuradamente.

-Jung Taemin.

Giro mi visión hacia la sala de profesores y veo a Minho sosteniendo unos papeles mientras los lee con gafas.

-Min-

-Alumno Jung, entre y cierre la puerta. Le recuerdo que estamos en horario escolar aún.

Frunzo el ceño al escucharle pero aún así  hago lo que ha ordenado. Una vez dentro dejo la mochila en el suelo y empiezo a rascarme los brazos.

-¿Y qué tengo que hacer, _profesor Choi_? – pronuncio su nombre con retintín.

Se gira y me observa con los ojos rojos. No pienso acobardarme por lo que le sostengo la mirada. Veo que sonríe burlonamente al ver que no me echo hacia atrás y deja los papeles en el escritorio. Coge un libro de una estantería y se acerca a mí para entregármelo.

-‘Relaciones entre seres’... –leo.

-Este libro es el que debe leer. Obligatoriamente. Tome asiento y cuando no entienda algo, pregúnteme.

Me siento raro de que Minho me hable de usted por lo que voy a decírselo, pero cuando abro la boca, por detrás de mí escucho el sonido de una silla arrastrarse. Me giro y veo al profesor de educación física estirarse en la silla.

-Profesor Choi... qué rara manera de llamarte...

-Profesor Lee...– escucho a Minho pronunciar con fastidio.

-Ya me voy, ya me voy... Ten, la llave de la sala, no me la pierdas que no hay más.

Observo al profesor lanzarle una llave a Minho, quien la coge sin mirarla. Entonces, con una sonrisa dirigida  a mí, se va de la sala.

-¿Os conocéis? – pregunto a Minho mirándole.

Pero en vez de contestarme, Minho estampa sus labios contra los míos y me acaricia mis brazos. Gimo cuando el dolor va desapareciendo poco a poco.

-Lee el libro, si no entiendes algo pregúntame, sea lo que sea.

Cojo el libro para distraerme del rubor que seguramente debe cubrir mi rostro y me siento en una silla. No puedo reclamarle nada por el beso ya que me dolía bastante... en verdad casi que me ha hecho un favor...

Siento una caricia en mi pelo y me quedo parado.

-Lee.

Suspirando abro el libro por el primer tema, ‘los lobos y los humanos’. ¿Cómo?

-Mmmm...

-¿Qué?

-¿Debo leerme tooodo el libro?

Minho se queda mudo durante unos instantes por lo que me giro hacia él.

-De momento corre más prisa que leas sobre los vampiros, pero no te vendría nada mal leer todo lo demás.

Miro el libro y vuelvo a mirar a Minho.

-¿Podré llevarme el libro a casa?

-Sí.

-Gracias.

Me giro y busco en el índice el tema de los vampiros, cuando acabe me leeré la parte de los lobos. Así podré sorprender un poco a Changmin y molestarlo.

 

‘Tema 3: los vampiros y sus relaciones.

Lejos de lo que siempre se ha creído, los vampiros han sido seres que se han mezclado con los humanos desde siempre. Pueden estar bajo el sol y bajo la luna sin ninguna complicación. No les afecta el ajo ni el agua bendita ni los crucifijos. Tienen una gran longevidad, hasta el punto de que se les podría otorgar el adjetivo inmortales si no fuese porque éstos pueden morir si se les corta la cabeza (como a cualquier ser), si se les quema o si se les clava cualquier objeto punzante en el corazón y éste lo atraviesa.’

 

La verdad es que es de lógica. Nunca entenderé por qué los humanos de antes creían que los vampiros repelían el ajo o unos crucifijos...

-Y algo que no sale en el libro es que hace muchos años los humanos creían que los vampiros podíamos convertirnos en murciélagos.

Miro a Minho con los ojos abiertos completamente. Sonríe y vuelve a centrarse en sus papeles por lo que yo hago lo mismo.

 

‘Pasemos a la alimentación de los vampiros jóvenes:

La única sustancia de la que pueden nutrirse y sacar provecho es la sangre. No tiene importancia de donde salga la sangre, sus fuentes de alimentación pueden variar desde vacas, a ratones, o a la fuente más común, humanos.’

 

Llevo mi mano derecha a mi pecho izquierdo sintiendo las marcas de los colmillos de Minho ahí.

 

‘Aún así, otro alimento que pueden beber es el vino ya que su tacto y sabor (también cabe decir que depende de cómo esté hecho) son parecidos a la sangre.’

 

-Tengo una duda... – miro a Minho que levanta la mano pidiéndome un momento.

-Dime. – dice una vez que acaba.

-Aquí pone que sólo podéis beber sangre y vino, pero tanto tú como mis padres os he visto comer otras cosas...

-¿Sabes cuántos años tienen?

-¿Mis padres? No...

-Solamente aquellos que pasemos los 1000 años somos considerados vampiros adultos ya que nuestro organismo se ha desarrollado lo suficiente como para poder ingerir cualquier tipo de alimento. – Veo que se levanta con sus papeles y se acerca a mí inclinándose un poco para ver el libro – Sí, aún estás en la parte de los vampiros jóvenes. Más adelante se explica un poco sobre los vampiros adultos, su alimentación, e incluso la jerarquía que hay entre vampiros. Levántate.

-¿Para qué?

-Tú hazlo.

Con el ceño fruncido y bufando me levanto para ver seguidamente a Minho sentarse en mi sitio y ponerme a mí encima de sus piernas. Una vez me acomodo, Minho empieza a pasar páginas de mi libro.

-Así dejarás de rascarte, y pasaremos a las partes más importantes. Lee esto.

Deja de pasar páginas y leo el título de la página: ‘Los vampiros y sus parejas humanas’

Miro a Minho y sin mostrar sentimiento alguno, besa mi hombro, donde justamente me iba a rascar. Suspiro y me pongo a leer.

 

‘Los vampiros, en parte, son como los lobos. Solamente por cómo huele alguien sabe si ese ser va a ser su pareja o no. Hay quienes encuentran a su pareja entre su misma especie, y otros que los encuentran incluso entre los seres más bajos, los humanos.’

 

-Que no se note que quien hizo el libro desprecia a los humanos...

-Sigue leyendo.

_Pesado..._

 

‘Los vampiros que tienen como pareja un vampiro, la pueden encontrar cuando pase cierto tiempo (varía según el vampiro), y con solo ver al otro, sabrá si es su pareja o no. En cambio, los vampiros que tienen como pareja otro ser, por ejemplo, un humano tienen un modo diferente de saber si es su pareja o no.

Como hemos dicho en el tema anterior, los vampiros que se entrelazan entre sí pueden escoger entrelazarse; los que se entrelazan con humanos, desgraciadamente, no.

Para un vampiro tener una pareja humana es parecido a una desgracia ya que cuando el humano que va a ser su pareja nace, el vampiro, hasta que no encuentre a ese humano, vivirá con un dolor constante en su corazón.’

 

Miro a Minho y veo que sigue con sus papeles. ¿En serio?

 

‘Una vez encuentra a ese humano (o simplemente no lo busca pero pasa por su lado), el lazo entre el vampiro y la otra criatura unirá en parte sus almas de tal manera que si el vampiro no reclama al humano, ambos morirán cuando pasen 7 meses. He ahí el porqué es una desgracia para un vampiro, no sólo tiene como pareja un humano que, encima, debe entrelazarse a él para no morir.’

 

-Minho...

-¿Qué?

-Aquí pone que nosotros nos entrelazamos en el momento en que nos cruzamos por la calle.

-¿Y?

-Pero hasta hace dos días tú no me reclamaste... No me convertiste en tu pareja, y según este libro, ambos deberíamos haber muerto después de 4 meses...

-No quería reclamarte en ese tiempo porque creía que nunca te irías siendo el cobarde que eras por aquel entonces, más abajo en el libro pone que hay una forma de prolongar el plazo del tiempo.

-Si no me equivoco nos encontramos cuando tenía 12...

-Y te mordí al cabo de tres meses cuando cumpliste 13, pero no de la manera que hacía falta para poder hacerte mi pareja. A parte de morder tu pecho izquierdo, en el lugar justo donde late el corazón, debías pronunciar ‘’Soy tuyo’’ para finalizar del todo nuestra unión. La manera de poder alargar el plazo de tiempo consiste en que te tenía que morder pero sin hacer que pronunciaras esas palabras mientras mis dientes estuvieran dentro de tu piel y, sobretodo, cerrando siempre esos mordiscos.

Acaricio mi piel lisa de los brazos y recuerdo las veces que he sido cortado tanto por los dientes como por las uñas de Minho y sus amigos, pero que aún así nunca quedó marca.

-Si lo deseamos somos capaces de dejar salir una sustancia que cierra cualquier herida, de ahí que no tengas heridas.

-¿Por qué no querías reclamarme antes?

-Ya te lo he dicho, creía que no serías lo suficientemente valiente como para huir de mí y sufrir las consecuencias.

Me levanto y cojo el libro para sentarme en otro lugar. No quiero que me toque.

Idiota.

 

‘También para desgracia del vampiro, ese tiempo que estén separados una vez se han mezclado sus almas por el lazo, sentirá un gran dolor, como si estuviera siendo torturado, mientras que a la criatura inferior no le pasará nada. Si en el plazo de 8 meses no han mantenido ningún contacto, ambos seres morirán, el vampiro con gran sufrimiento, y el humano, como si fuese un misterio, morirá de repente.

Cabe decir que hay una manera de prolongar el momento del entrelazamiento físico por lo que se recomienda que si se tiene a un humano como pareja, no morderlo hasta que tenga los 17 o 18 años para dejarle desarrollarse naturalmente.’

 

¿Cómo? ¿Tendré problemas en crecer? ¿O me dolerá a partir de ahora cada vez que tenga un estirón de los míos?

-No seas tonto. Lo que significa es que ahora tardarás mucho más en crecer ya que ahora nuestra alma está unida.

-¿Solamente eso?

-Taemin, ahora eres inmortal, tus células están, no diría muriendo porque te harías viejo, sino que diría congelando. Llegarás a crecer lo que se suponía que crecerías siendo un humano normal, pero ahora tardarás mucho más tiempo, por eso se recomienda dejar crecer al humano antes de tomarlo.

-Mmmm...

Cierro el libro y lo dejo sobre la mesa. Me sobo las sienes y suspiro, parece que tenga un tambor en la cabeza...

Escucho a Minho levantarse y acercarse a mí. Cuando se sitúa a mi lado me acaricia el pelo.

-¿Demasiada información? Aún no te has leído las consecuencias de tener a un vampiro como pareja, ni tus deberes para conmigo.

Me quito la mano de Minho de la cabeza y me levanto para alejarme de su lado. Me dirijo a la ventana y suspiro.

-Estoy cansado... quiero irme...

Quiero irme ya a casa, no quiero estar aquí con él. No puedo aguantar más su presencia.

Escucho a Minho acercarse lentamente como si temiera que yo fuese a salir corriendo. Cierro los ojos al sentir unas caricias en mi espalda, suspiro de placer cuando el picor deja de molestarme.

-¿Quieres dejar de sentir molestia hasta mañana por la mañana cuando tenga que ir a por ti?

Abro los ojos al recordar que mañana iré con él. Voy a pasar un día entero con Minho...

Veo que se mueve de tal manera que coloca sus brazos a mi alrededor, una mano en mi hombro y la otra al otro lado de mi cadera. Yo coloco los míos de la misma forma para intentar apartarle, pero Minho empieza a besarme detrás de la oreja y a susurrar con su profunda voz por lo que, cayendo como un tonto, dejo que me estreche entre sus brazos.

-¿Quieres que deje de doler? – Beso - ¿Quieres dejar de rascarte por hoy? – Otro beso – Si dices que sí, habrán consecuencias. – más besos húmedos y fríos.

Suspiro de placer y me recuesto más contra el pecho de Minho.

_¿Qué tipo de consecuencias habrá?_

_Unas consecuencias que llevo queriendo hacer desde hace mucho._

_Pero, ¿cuáles...?_

Y de repente en mi mente aparece una imagen de los dos. Yo encima del escritorio y Minho besándome tranquilamente mientras me masturba con la misma lentitud, mientras que yo le hago lo mismo.

Trastornado y, aunque no quiera, excitado, me aparto de golpe del cuerpo de Minho. Jadeando me voy hasta la otra punta de la sala sin apartar la vista de él y sobretodo de sus labios, los cuales relame con su lengua.

-No... ni de broma... ¡me niego!

Y como si todo estuviese en mi contra, mi cuerpo late necesitando el toque de Minho como nunca antes lo había necesitado. Mi miembro no deja de latir queriendo ser liberado. Mis pezones se ponen erectos.

Mi respiración es lo único que se escucha en la sala, así que intento normalizarla. Entonces, el picor vuelve a mí con tal magnitud que me duele. Antes de caer al suelo de dolor, veo a Minho venir hacia mí mostrando en su rostro preocupación.

_¡Taemin!_

_¡Minho!_


	8. Ocho

Gimo medio dormido cuando unos colmillos penetran la piel de mi cuello y unas manos me masturban poco a poco. Sin abrir los ojos y queriendo que la sensación no acabe nunca, paso mis manos por el cuerpo que se encuentra encima de mí.

Escucho un gruñido de satisfacción salir desde el pecho del hombre y gimo otra vez cuando los colmillos salen de mi cuello. Abro los ojos y veo a Minho con los labios rojos y su lengua recogiendo la sangre que le queda en ellos.

-Minho... Ah~...

Dejo mis brazos muertos a cada lado de mi cabeza mientras gimo y giro la cabeza hacia un lado. Minho aprovecha y vuelve a mi cuello a tomar la sangre que resta. Cuando su húmeda y fría lengua toca mi piel gimo más fuerte por el placer. Sus manos no aumentan la velocidad en la que me masturban, y me vuelve loco.

-Minho~ ¡Aaah~~! Más rá-rápido... ¡Por favoor~!

_Taemin..._

Oigo la voz de Minho susurrar mi nombre a través de mi mente y me vuelvo loco cuando aparece una imagen de ambos follando en una de nuestras escenas en la que fingimos que él me violaba salvajemente.

_Minho, por favor, fóllame, te necesito..._

Lágrimas caen de mis ojos cuando pienso en lo que estoy pidiendo y en lo que estoy sintiendo. Éstas son recogidas por la lengua de Minho, la cual cuando llega a mis labios mete saboreándome a la vez que yo saboreo mi propia sangre en los suyos.

_Lo haré, pero tendremos una charla sobre el plano sexual y la realidad, Taemin. Ahora disfruta de mí como yo voy a disfrutar de ti._

Y sin reparo alguno gimo contra sus labios mientras me aferro a él cuando simula embestidas. La hebilla de su cinturón está incluso más fría que su piel y me excita tanto pensar en su polla penetrándome que me muevo a su ritmo. Lo necesito desesperadamente.

Minho separa sus labios de los míos y gimo de frustración, pero dejo de quejarme cuando él me levanta del suelo donde estaba recostado y me coloca encima del sofá para quitarme lo que me queda de ropa mientras que él por su parte sólo se quita la camisa y se desabrocha el cinturón junto con sus pantalones para sacar su enorme y gruesa polla por la que babeo ahora mismo en necesidad.

Le escucho reír guturalmente y me sonrojo apartando la vista de él, pero no me da tregua suficiente para arrepentirme ya que inmediatamente clava sus colmillos en la marca de mi pecho izquierdo provocando que no pueda sostenerme en mis rodillas y que él tenga que aguantarme. Coloco mis manos en sus hombros apretando mis manos en ellos mientras gimo.

-Mmm~ Ah~ ¡Mmmm~!

Me muerdo los labios intentando ahogar mis gemidos pero es un trabajo inútil.

_Córrete, Taemin. Déjame ver cómo te corres._

_¡Minho!_ – le llamo cuando un suceso de imágenes de mí corriéndome aparecen en mi mente.

Y sin poder evitarlo me corro tensando mi cuerpo tanto que me duelen los músculos.

Cuando las eléctricas vibraciones dejan de recorrer mi cuerpo caigo de rodillas en el sofá, quedando de cara a la polla de Minho que sigue dura y húmeda ya que por la punta sale líquido pre-seminal.

Alzo mi mirada y veo a Minho relamerse los labios tanto de mi sangre como de mi semen. Me sonrojo mucho más pero aún así no aparto la mirada de la suya. Veo que sonríe maliciosamente por lo que trago saliva ante lo que imagino que viene.

Sus manos acarician mi pelo y poco a poco guían mi boca a su polla. Hacía mucho tiempo que no se la chupaba... demasiado, y, aunque debería querer correr lejos, lo único que deseo ahora mismo es complacerle. Cerrando los ojos, abro mi boca para sacar mi lengua y lamer la punta. Saboreo su semen complacido al notar que cuanto más chupo más líquido sale. Minho me suelta la cabeza y deja que yo sea el que decide cómo chupársela.

No sé si funcionará pero pienso en una imagen de los dos en la que él se encuentra sentado en el borde del sofá y yo me dedico a masturbarle con solo mi boca en el suelo arrodillado.

-Mmm...

Minho gime y entonces sé que ha podido ver lo que me gustaría hacer. Con lentitud saca su polla de mi boca. Abro los ojos y le observo con sus manos extendidas ante mí. Coloco las mías sobre las suyas y con suavidad me levanta invirtiendo las posiciones. Ahora él es el que está en el sofá. Me arrodillo delante de él y le cojo su polla para lamerla completamente.

-¡Aah~! ¡Mmm~!

Los gruñidos y gemidos de Minho me instan a que continúe por lo que lo hago. Coloco mis manos en sus muslos y de repente pienso en si alguna vez desde que me fui él estuvo con alguien para satisfacerse, incluso pienso en si se ha llegado a correr en algún momento desde que vino aquí.

Entonces una serie de imágenes aparecen en mi mente en donde Minho rechaza a todo ser que se le acercaba y no de buen modo. Cuando acaban estas imágenes aparecen nuevas en donde aparezco yo, en las que me masturba hasta hacerme correrme pero en las que él en todas ellas, sólo se corrió una vez y ni siquiera por penetración.

-Tu curiosidad ha sido satisfecha así que ahora métete mi polla en tu boca y chúpamela como sabes hacerlo. Eso o apártate antes de que pierda el control, Taemin. Por favor.

Miro sus ojos los cuales no dejan de cambiar de color. Beso la punta de su polla y le escucho gruñir. Me desplazo más cerca quedando rodeado del todo con las piernas de Minho.

Sin demora meto la punta de su polla en mi boca y chupo fuerte provocando un gemido grave y fuerte en él, algo que me da más convicción en seguir. Pongo mis manos en sus ingles y le bajo un poco más el pantalón. Giro mi cabeza y simulo morderle, colocando los dientes en su carne. Con mi lengua voy dándole toques rápidos y húmedos. Muevo mis manos por sus ingles y abdomen acariciándole suavemente con mis uñas. Su respiración se vuelve más pesada y fuerte.

Saco su polla de mi boca y lamo el tronco por fuera para seguir lamiendo hacia abajo donde están sus huevos, los cuales chupo y humedezco, hasta llegar más abajo antes de llegar a su agujero. Lamo suavemente allí y Minho agarra una de mis manos mientras gime de placer. Se mete mis dedos en su boca y los lame.

Vuelvo a su polla y me la meto en la boca lamiéndole lentamente, atormentándole. Meto y saco su polla mojándola tanto como puedo desde la raíz hasta el borde de su capullo sin detenerme. Seguidamente recorro mi lengua por la punta de su polla y disfruto del pre-semen que sale de su polla, el cual esparzo por el contorno de su polla mientras alzo la mirada y lo observo.

Mantiene mis dedos dentro de su boca mientras chupa y humedece. Tiene el ceño fruncido y gruñe con placer.

_Taemin..._

Mantengo todo el capullo en mi boca caliente y lo mantengo allí notando cómo crece dentro de mí.

_¡Taemin!_

_-_ ¡Aaah!

Entonces bajo rápidamente y meto todo lo que puedo de su polla en mi boca doblando mi cuello de tal manera que no me ahogo y meto mucha más. Siento cómo crece un poco más y me excito otra vez.

Minho me libera la mano y sin que me lo diga la llevo a mi ano en donde empiezo a estimularme. Mientras como en mi boca está su polla chasqueo mi lengua contra ella provocando un hormigueo en él. Veo que sus manos agarran el borde del sofá y las aprieta allí. Intenta contenerse para no coger mi cabeza y profundizar en mi garganta, y se lo agradezco, hace tanto tiempo que no lo hago que si la metiera más adentro me ahogaría.

Entonces me compadezco de Minho y mientras me penetro con tres dedos ya, muevo mi cabeza mucho más rápido.

_Es suficiente, detente._

Saco su polla de mi boca y le miro mientras paseo mi lengua por mis labios saboreando su semen. Observo cómo sus pupilas se dilatan con placer y se vuelven rojos.

-Levántate. Esto va a ser rápido y sucio. Muy sucio.

Ante sus palabras me excito mucho más. Saco mis dedos de mi interior y me levanto con su ayuda.

-Ponte de rodillas encima del sofá, de espaldas a mí.

Me coloco de esta manera y me sujeto al tapizado del sofá. Necesito realmente que me toque. No puedo más, lo sé, pero a sus besos y a su cuerpo yo me siento maniatado.

Siento cómo sus manos acarician mis nalgas y las separa y aprieta.

_¡Minho!_

_¿Desesperado?_

_Por favor, basta... hazlo ya, por favor, por favor, por favor..._

_Tus deseos son órdenes._

Y entonces es cuando siento su polla entrar en mí.

-¡Aaah~~! ¡Mmmm!

Minho mete toda su polla de una única embestida, por lo que por su fuerza me impulso contra el respaldo en el que mis manos están apretadas.

Abro mi boca para gemir pero Minho aprovecha y mete dos dedos en ella, y sin darme tregua empieza a follarme.

Dentro y fuera. Rápido y duro. Me gusta tanto que empiezo a salivar mucho por lo que succiono sus dedos deleitándome.  Su otra mano me acaricia la cadera con la suavidad que su polla no hace.

_¡Minho! ¡Minho! Yo... yo..._

_Estoy aquí, Taemin. No te juzgaré, así que pide lo que quieras._

Gimo sin vergüenza y  llevo mi mano derecha a su mano izquierda. Enredo mis dedos con los suyos y cierro los ojos con placer.

_Taemin, ábrete más de piernas, deja que mi polla toque tu punto dulce y te haga correr._

Gimo otra vez cuando una imagen de mí bebiéndome su semen aparece y llevo su mano a mi goteante polla para que me masturbe. Y sin esperarlo a la vez que rodea mi polla, clava sus dientes en mi cuello.

Entonces siento tanto en mi polla su mano como mi propio interior rodearme. En mis dedos siento la humedad con la que se encuentran los dedos de Minho. Siento exactamente lo mismo que Minho y me enloquece.

_Córrete. Dame esa satisfacción._

Sus embestidas cobran más fuerza y gimiendo sin vergüenza me corro en su mano. Aprieto mi interior y con una última embestida Minho se corre en mi interior.

Nuestras respiraciones son tan rápidas que parece como si hubiésemos corrido un maratón. Saca sus dientes de mi cuerpo, pero no su miembro. Su lengua resigue los agujeros de mi cuello y gimo.

Sus brazos me rodean con delicadeza y me abraza contra su pecho. Con sus labios va dejando un camino de besos que va desde mi hombro a mi oreja.

-Hora de irnos...

Susurra Minho. Me quejo y abrazo sus brazos no queriendo moverme.

-Taemin...

Cierro los ojos con cansancio. Sin avisarme, Minho saca su pene de mi interior y gimo.

-Mierda...

De repente me hace reclinarme en el sofá de manera que mi trasero queda mucho más a la vista.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Te sale sangre de tu interior.

Sé que debería alarmarme con lo que me acaba de decir pero no lo hago. Simplemente me encojo de los hombros  y espero a ver qué hace.

Escucho cómo se mueve y cuando vuelve a mi lado siento su lengua chupar mi ano. Me estremezco.

-Ya está.

Siento las manos de Minho tomar mis caderas y hace que me levante, me limpia como puede y con su ayuda me visto.

Me siento muy cansado y no entiendo por qué. Nunca me había sentido tan cansado después del sexo. Salvo cuando aún no tenía ninguna experiencia.

-Es porque ahora estamos emparejados y tomo más sangre de ti que antes.

Le miro y asiento. No entiendo por qué pero ahora no estoy como para escepticismos.

Con esfuerzo cojo mi mochila y el libro que me ha dado Minho y me dirijo hacia la salida con él detrás.

_Te llevo a casa. No te dejaré ir solo a estas horas de la noche._

No contesto. Simplemente sigo caminando hacia la salida y antes de salir me fijo en la hora de un reloj en la pared. Son las nueve pasadas y fuera ya está bastante oscurecido.

Minho pasa una mano por mis hombros y me acerca a su cuerpo. Al estar tan agotado ni pienso en lo que hago y me apoyo a él. Mi mente no está para pensar en lo que hago o en lo que debería hacer.

Poco a poco me dirige hasta su coche y cuando llegamos me abre la puerta. Cuando voy a entrar noto movimiento frente mío por lo que miro hacia delante, y sorpresa la que me llevo al encontrarme con unos seres que nunca más creí volver a encontrar.


	9. Nueve

_Métete en el coche, ya._

Miro a Minho completamente asustado pero él está mirándoles, así que me meto dentro rápidamente. Me abrocho el cinturón mientras veo a Minho rodear el coche encarándose a ellos.

_Minho..._

_Tienes mis llaves en tu bolsillo, mételas en el contacto. No arranques el coche._

Hago lo que me ordena y espero por él. Los Roakrastops están empezando a rodearle por lo que me pongo más nervioso. Minho simplemente se apoya en el capó del coche y se cruza de brazos.

-¿Qué queréis?

-Al niño...

-Dánoslo...

Sus voces graves y roncas siguen siendo igual de espeluznantes que entonces, y su lentitud al hablar hace que mis nervios aumenten.

-No veo el por qué tendría que entregaros a mi pareja. – me rodeo con mis brazos y miro a Minho tensarse poco a poco.

-Nosotros lo vimos antes...

-Nos pertenece...

Tiemblo cuando recuerdo lo que sucedió. No quiero que me vuelvan a tocar, no quiero que se acerquen a mí otra vez...

_Y no lo harán._

-¿Y? Yo me lo follé primero, yo _fui_ su primero, él _es mi_ pareja, él _es_ parte de mí, así que, ¿por qué debería entregároslo? Si lo hiciera, sería como entregarme a mí mismo.

-Si te prestas voluntario dejaremos en paz al niño...

-Sangre... Dánoslaa...

Minho se acerca a ellos con las manos hechas puño, su cuerpo en tensión ya es muy notorio.

_Cierra los ojos. Lo que viene no te va a gustar._

_¿Qué vas a hacer?_

Pero Minho no me contesta, simplemente se va acercando a ellos y entonces, de sus manos aparecen unas garras. Abro los ojos asustado, y los cierro cuando Minho empuja sus garras en la cara de uno de ellos. Me tapo los oídos intentando no oír las voces de agonía que producen los Roakrastops pero es un intento inútil. Puedo oír claramente sus gemidos de dolor y de miedo. Puedo oír cómo Minho les desgarra la carne y cómo caen inertes en el suelo, y sin poder evitarlo, lloro. Lloro de miedo por lo que me sucedió, lloro porque no me dejan en paz, lloro porque Minho no solamente los mata, sino porque también los está torturando. Si ellos tienen ese final, ¿qué final tendré yo? ¿Qué he hecho yo para merecer ésto? No es justo...

Cuando los ruidos cesan abro los ojos y veo a Minho limpiarse las manos en una fuente que hay en la entrada del edificio. Sollozo cuando miro los cuerpos en el suelo, y cuando Minho entra en el coche, me alejo todo lo que puedo de él, apretándome contra la puerta. Sus ojos están rojos, su ropa manchada, y sus labios muestran una sonrisa macabra y de gozo que hacía mucho no veía.

Sin decir una palabra, Minho enciende el coche y empieza a conducir. Para no oír mis sollozos pone la radio. Vamos en completo silencio, y poco a poco voy calmándome, pero cuando consigo tranquilizarme un poco, Minho se ríe siniestramente y vuelvo a llorar. Tengo miedo de lo que pueda hacerme...

Entonces, sin esperarlo empiezo a reconocer el camino por el que vamos y me pregunto por qué me está llevando al hospital junto con mis padres, pero por miedo no le pregunto. Cuando encuentra una plaza de aparcamiento, aparca y apaga el motor. No sé qué debo hacer así que me quedo quieto. Minho suspira feliz y moviéndose un poco se saca la camisa manchada de sangre.

-Cógeme la mochila que hay en el maletero, tengo ropa limpia ahí.

Con manos temblorosas me desabrocho el cinturón y abro la puerta. Me sujeto en el coche por miedo a que mis piernas no respondan. Cuando llego al maletero, lo abro y cojo la mochila que tiene. Intento cerrar el maletero pero ha subido demasiado y no llego. Nervioso intento agarrar la puerta pero es inútil.

-Déjalo. Tráeme la mochila y ya lo cerraré yo.

Suspiro intentando normalizar mi respiración. Intento darme ánimos y acercarme a Minho, pero lo hago poco a poco. Cuando llego a su lado veo que se ha sacado toda su ropa menos la interior mostrando así sus músculos. Me sonrojo inevitablemente y extendiéndole la mochila aparto la mirada.

Mientras Minho se viste yo me apoyo en una columna del aparcamiento. No sé qué hacer, no sé qué pensar... hacía demasiado tiempo que no veía a Minho ser tan violento. Pasó hace tanto tiempo que me olvidé completamente cómo de sádico podía llegar a ser Minho...

 

_Todo empezó cuando aún estaba en el orfanato después de perder a mamá..._

_Era un día cualquiera en el orfanato. Como siempre me encontraba jugando con los otros niños al escondite cuando de repente vino una de las cuidadoras y me llevó junto con una pareja de humanos como yo. Por la ropa y las joyas supe enseguida que era gente con dinero, y por mi experiencia, no es que resultaran ser buena gente, pero ellos fueron diferentes. Al principio se centraban solamente en mí, me iban a ver, jugaban conmigo, e incluso me llegaron a comprar ropa y juguetes. Como cualquier crío que perdió a su familia, que alguien más me hiciera tanto caso, me hizo inmensamente feliz. Entonces llegó el día que fui adoptado por ellos. Me acuerdo que ese día parecía más radiante que cualquier otro desde que entré en el orfanato. Llevado de la mano, entramos en su gran casa. Ahí empezaron a enseñarme en dónde podía ir, lo que no podía hacer o tocar... al principio todo era como un cuento de hadas. Siempre estaban en casa, siempre comíamos juntos tanto la comida como la cena. Me llevaban a la escuela, me ayudaban en los deberes... Hasta que de repente, un día llegaron a casa peleándose, ese día intenté parar a mi nuevo padre de golpear a mi nueva madre, pero lo único que llegó a pasar fue que ambos me riñeron e incluso me dieron una bofetada por meterme en sus asuntos. Ese día cumplí mis 12 años, y solamente quería que se llevaran bien. No entendí por qué estaban tan cabreados, no entendí qué hice mal, solo pude entender que a partir de ese día dejaron de quererme. Dejaron de llevarme a la escuela, ya no me ayudaban en mis deberes, ya no comían conmigo..._

_Un día me encontré en la biblioteca llorando y una criada de la casa se acercó a mí y me convenció de salir un poco a tomar el aire. Con un poco de recelo le pedí que me acompañara, ya que nunca pasé del jardín andando. Ella me sonrió y me extendió su mano. Cogiéndosela me fue guiando por las calles. Me compró un helado, jugamos en un parque, me llevó a una especie de festival en donde había casitas con juegos, y por la excitación de ver tantas cosas nuevas, dejé ir su mano y me perdí sin darme cuenta. Llegué a tumbar por la feria y sin querer llegué a chocar contra algún que otro peatón, hasta que al fin me percaté que la criada no estaba conmigo. Deambulé durante horas hasta que encontré que una calle me sonaba mucho así que me fui guiando por la intuición y descubrí que esa calle era por donde siempre iba al colegio. Feliz de encontrar el camino, llegué a casa, pero lo que me encontré no fue nada bonito. Mis ‘padres’ me estaban esperando y con ellos su mal humor. Ese día acabó con el despido de esa criada que simplemente quiso animarme, y con mis mejillas rojas e hinchadas._

_Durante días me estuve encerrado en la habitación. Ni siquiera me avisaban para ir a la escuela, pero no me importó. Solamente quería que volvieran a quererme como antes. Que jugaran conmigo... pero ningún deseo se cumplió._

_Mi ‘padre’ entró en mi habitación y me forzó a vestirme con un traje ya que vendrían unos invitados muy importantes. Sin poder negarme, me vestí  y me preparé para esa horrible noche. Todo pasó muy rápido. Gente entró en casa como si fuese la suya, mis ‘padres’ haciéndome saludar con besos a un viejo mórbido que no dejó de tocarme sin que yo lo quisiera provocando que al final estallara y le dijera que dejara de tocarme porque me daba ganas de vomitar. Mis ‘padres’ haciendo que me arrodillara mientras el hombre iba gritando que me iba a amaestrar como el humano repugnante que era y por último, mi fuga de esa casa._

_Esa noche hacía tanto frío que ni siquiera el traje que llevaba parecía suficiente para apartarlo tan siquiera un poco. Llegué al parque donde jugué con mi ex-criada. Llorando me tumbé en un banco. Al fin pude entender por qué vino ese hombre, al fin pude entender qué pasaba en realidad cuando me decían que si me portaba bien me darían algún premio. Todo estuvo planeado para que fuera una buena mascota de un vampiro asqueroso, ellos nunca me amaron... solo me quisieron para venderme..._

_Pasaron bastantes minutos cuando empecé a escuchar ruidos raros provenir de los matorrales. Con miedo quise irme de allí, pero algo me agarró los tobillos evitando mi huída. Pataleé, grité, lloré... un grupo de hombres me rodearon y me cogieron intentando quitarme la ropa. Por la  luz de la luna pude saber que no eran humanos, sino vampiros, pero no unos vampiros normales, sino unos vampiros renegados. Sabiendo que no tenía modo de huir, dejé de pelear y esperé a que hicieran lo que quisieran conmigo, pero entonces, de la nada, apareció otro vampiro, quien en vez de espantarles, agarró uno a uno desmembrándolo, cortándolo, rompiéndole huesos, estampando sus garras en sus caras... y todo sin llegar a matarlos. Les dejaba medio vivos, torturándoles, haciendo de su agonía su alimento. No mató a ninguno directamente salvo el único vampiro que me sostenía, a quien le clavó las garras al lado de su cabeza, tiró de su mano y le arrancó mitad cabeza de tal manera que sangre cayó encima de mí. pensando que ese vampiro también me torturaría empecé a suplicar que simplemente me matara, que no me hiciera daño, que sólo lo hiciera rápido e indoloro. Pero su única respuesta fue reírse maliciosamente, besarme haciendo que saboreara la sangre derramada, y llevarme en un piso pequeño habitable para una persona. Y así empezó nuestra relación. Él me llamaba y para que no me matara empecé a ir cuando lo hacía. Por simple y puro miedo. Pero llegó un día que de repente empecé a enamorarme de él. Aun cuando me hizo su esclavo sexual, nunca me prohibió hacer lo que yo quisiera fuera de la cama, llegué a conocer más gente, que para mi sorpresa llegaban a conocer a Minho, sin embargo, siempre me decían que me separara de él, que no era alguien con quien juntarme, pero yo no lo veía así, creía que sí, era alguien sádico, pero con un lado bueno, incluso puso dinero propio para que pudiera ir a la escuela, pero nunca lo acepté. Creí que si aceptaba algo de él, acabaría teniendo una deuda aún mayor para con él, y no quería agrandarla. Me enamoré, aguanté, pero no di más de lo necesario. Yo era feliz mientras me llamaba y éramos sólo los dos, sin nadie que nos molestase, pero como siempre todo se fue al garete cuando un día invitó a Jonghyun y TOP, y entre los tres me follaron brutalmente... y ese no fue el único día, hubo más días con dolor, con agonía... Sorprendentemente, Jonghyun no venía tanto, y no me hacía tanto daño, parecía como si le diera en ocasiones lástima, pero TOP... TOP tenía alguna obsesión conmigo. Siempre me hacía más daño de lo normal, y por más que supliqué nunca paró, y Minho no lo detuvo, ni una sola vez._

_Durante unas semanas Minho no me llamó, simplemente venía una vez cada dos o tres semanas a morderme para alimentarse y se iba. Nunca se quedaba más de media hora. Parecía como si tuviera la peste... Al principio no salía por si me llegaba a llamar para volver a su casa, pero desistí en tener esa idea, por lo que salí, y el único día que fui capaz de armarme de valor y volver a salir a la calle, Minho me llamó, pero yo no estuve en el piso. Y por esa simple razón, Minho fue a buscarme realmente cabreado. Cuando me vio en un parque hablando con unos chicos de mi edad, los mató como si fueran unas simples hormigas y me llevó junto a él. Durante días me estuvo torturando con el sadomasoquismo. Pero no me importaba tanto, al fin éramos solo nosotros dos. Y entonces, en la última de nuestras escenas, me vendó los ojos y entre él y otro me follaron. Sorpresa cuando vi que era TOP..._

_Ese día prometí que dejaría de ser su esclavo, ese día decidí que me alejaría de él, y casi parecía haberlo conseguido... pero como siempre, mi vida es una mierda y para mí nada es justo, porque él me encontró, y ahora vuelvo a estar junto a él más de lo que me gustaría. No es justo... no es nada justo... si tan solo pudiese cambiarlo..._

Doy un salto cuando escucho el maletero cerrarse. Veo a Minho acercárseme intimidante y por instinto intento huir, pero él es más rápido y consigue empotrarme contra la columna. Con una mano me sujeta las muñecas y con la otra alza mi mentón lo suficiente para ver sus ojos llenos de lujuria y sadismo.

-Enhorabuena, has ganado a un vampiro sádico como pareja. No todos los días se consigue uno así. Veamos cómo de compatibles somos.

Y sin esperarlo saca sus colmillos para hundirlos en mis labios. Cierro los ojos con dolor y grito tan alto como puedo. Minho lo aprovecha y mete su lengua en mi boca. Abro los ojos llenos de lágrimas y veo que él me observa con sus ojos rojos. Con mi mirada le suplico que pare pero no lo hace, él sigue hasta que se queda satisfecho.

Cuando me suelta, me resbalo por la columna sollozando y tocándome los labios sangrantes.

-Me da igual si lo quieres o no. Ahora eres mío, y nunca más te irás lejos. ¿La vida no es justa para ti? Veamos cuánto dura ese pensamiento. Ahora levántate y ve con tus estúpidos padres. Mañana veremos si tu vida es tan mala a mi lado. _Disfruta de tus sueños, Taemin. Sueña con todos los que indirectamente mataste por tu estupidez._

Y sin decir una palabra más. Minho entra en el coche y se va dejándome llorando en el frío suelo. No puedo entenderle... no puedo aguantar más... no quiero más...

Entonces, todo empieza a volverse negro. Lo último que escucho es las voces tan familiares de Changmin y Jaejoong acercándose alegremente.

 

~*~*Minho*~*~

Golpeo el volante cabreado una y otra vez. La rabia me ciega. Aprieto el acelerador y corro por las calles hasta llegar a su casa. Bajo del coche y rompo la puerta al cerrarla. Estoy tan cabreado que no puedo controlarme.

Entro en su casa y cojo lo primero que veo para estamparlo contra la pared. Supongo que el ruido le habrá alertado porque en cuestión de segundo, Jonghyun se encuentra delante de mí.

-Eh, ¿qué te pasa? ¿Por qué estás rompiendo mis cosas?

Grito de frustración y le ataco. Sé que no tiene la culpa pero necesito descargar esta rabia de alguna manera, y él está al alcance de mis garras. Y entonces todo se vuelve negro.

Cuando vuelvo a abrir los ojos veo que me encuentro bajo un montón de piedras derrumbadas. Maldigo a todo ser viviente y empiezo a salir de ahí. Cuando me saco la última piedra de encima, veo que Jonghyun me observa con el labio partido. Gruñendo me dirijo a su casa. Él simplemente me sigue en silencio. Me siento en el sofá una vez lo coloco bien y estampo mi puño contra el suelo rompiéndolo más.

Jonghyun me entrega un vaso de sangre falsa y me lo bebo.

-Le dejé estar a mi lado. Yo, el gran Choi Minho dejé que me rondara un puto humano. Salvé su puta familia de la ruina, hice que su asqueroso orfanato no cerrara por la nueva ley que salió. Le di una casa, le mostré los placeres del sexo, le di una puta libertad que mis anteriores sumisos no tuvieron, ¿y se atreve a pensar en cambiarme? Quiero matarle, Jonghyun. Quiero destrozar su delgado cuerpo con mis propias manos mientras veo en sus almendrados ojos cómo su vida se va poco a poco. ¡QUIERO DESGARRARLO!

Grito lleno de furia mientras estampo mis puños contra el suelo otra vez. Aun cuando no lo necesito respiro, intentando tranquilizarme, pero no me sirve de mucho.

-Por mí haz lo que quieras, al fin y al cabo eres Choi Minho, y si lo mataras delante de la policía, no te pasaría nada, pero ¿has tenido en cuenta que él no es un sumiso normal y corriente? ¿Que ése es tu pareja?

Fulmino con la mirada a Jonghyun y chasqueo la lengua. Vuelvo a sentarme en el sofá.

-Le di todo lo que nadie le dio, ¿y así me lo agradece? Yo lo acepto tal y como es, pero ¿él no puede aceptarme a mí como soy? Joder... ni siquiera tiene 20 años y se cree que todo ha de salir a pedir de boca para él... nada en la puta vida es justo, ya es hora que se lo enseñe.

-¿Se los enseñarás? ¿No crees que es pasarte un poco?

-Si él cree que su vida no es justa, ya es hora de mostrarle que hay gente peor que él. Ya es hora de dejarle claro que nunca me cambiará. Es hora de que me acepte tal y como soy.

-¿Y si no te acepta?

Sonrío macabramente.

-Entonces, su vida será una verdadera tortura.


	10. Diez

Abro los ojos sorprendido cuando siento que unas manos me aprietan las axilas para hacerme cosquillas. Río y me quejo de dolor mientras intento apartar esas manos. Cuando oigo una voz grave conocida me fijo más en dónde me encuentro. Estoy en un coche, tumbado en los asientos de atrás y tengo apoyada mi cabeza en el regazo de Changmin.

-¡Changminnopuedomás!

Grito rápidamente cuando me doy cuenta de que el aire no me llega a los pulmones. Changmin al oírme, deja de hacerme cosquillas y me acaricia la cabeza como si no hubiera hecho nada.

Cojo aire desesperado mientras me sobo las axilas y me levanto. Miro con el ceño fruncido a Changmin quien lo único que hace es cruzarse de piernas y sonreírme.

-¡Auu!

-¡Oh! ¿Ahora eres un hombre lobo?

Me río pero aún así le golpeo en el brazo.

-Nunca sería un perro pulgoso como tú. – infantilmente le saco la lengua mientras me ato el cinturón.

-¡Sólo tuve pulgas una vez! ¡Una vez! ¡Jaejoong dile algo!

Cuando llama a Jaejoong giro mi cabeza hacia el conductor, quien resulta ser Jaejoong y, desde donde me encuentro puedo ver cómo intenta reprimir su sonrisa.

-Taeminnie, sólo tuvo pulgas una vez, así que dejemos el asunto.

En su voz se puede ver el tono de diversión en el que se encuentra mientras recuerda ese momento. Yo no estaba porque sucedió cuando Jaejoong, Junsu y Changmin decidieron ir de viaje solos y descansar de sus parejas y yo aún ni había nacido, pero sé cómo sucedió porque una noche de reunión familiar todos ellos bebieron y me empezaron a contar experiencias vergonzosas sobre ellos. Se ve que Changmin se juntó con algunos lobos y entre ellos hubo algún perro salvaje que tenía pulgas y se las pegó. Para quitárselas a Jaejoong y a Junsu no se les ocurrió otra cosa que afeitarle de las patas al lomo. De tan sólo imaginármelo me río yo también.

-¡Ya dejad de pensar en eso!

Y sin evitarlo Jaejoong y yo nos empezamos a reír a carcajadas. Con imaginarme a un lobo enorme sin pelo, me recuerda a una rata mojada y eso me hace reír mucho.

Changmin se cruza de brazos y empieza a refunfuñar. Yo por mi parte me coloco en el asiento del copiloto junto a Jaejoong.

-¡Eh! Encima que te he hecho de almohada, vas y te sientas ahí abandonándome. Qué mala gente eres, niño...

-Al menos no soy un lobo pulgoso. Dime, ¿qué se siente tener pequeños organismos chupasangre en tu ‘precioso’ pelaje? – muevo mis dedos cuando pronuncio precioso y me lo quedo mirando. Él por su parte frunce el ceño.

-Dímelo tú, que yo sepa estás emparejado con un vampiro chupasangre.

Ante eso sonrío y me giro hacia él.

-Pero no es lo mismo que él me clave sus colmillos, porque cada vez que lo hace, veo las estrellas del placer.

-Aaah, y por eso tienes el labio roto, ¿verdad?

Cuando Jaejoong pronuncia esa simple frase me quedo paralizado. Rápidamente me miro en el espejo del copiloto y veo que, en efecto, lo tengo roto. Y es aquí cuando recuerdo lo que pasó. Rápidamente intento idear una historia para que no me revise ni haga nada contra Minho, pero éso queda a medias cuando Jaejoong vuelve a hablar.

-Cuando estabas durmiendo en el suelo, he examinado tu cuerpo y, salvo la herida en tus labios, no tienes ninguna más. ¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué estabas en el suelo del aparcamiento y no en casa?

Nerviosamente me muerdo los labios. ¿Me ha examinado y no ha encontrado ningún indicio sexual en mí? Aunque ahora que me percato no me duele el culo...

-L-lo que pasa es que cuando era hora de irme, Minho se ofreció a llevarme a casa, pero le dije que iba al hospital. – Me froto el brazo y respiro – Y él, de algún modo, me convenció para que me llevara aquí. Cuando llegamos, me... me besó y me mordió el labio, después se fue por una emergencia. Y yo me tumbé en el suelo para esperarte a ti o a papá...

Pasan unos segundos antes de que Jaejoong hable. Y juro que nunca he estado tan nervioso como ahora. Si no se cree mi mentira, ésto puede llegar al Tribunal... y es lo último que quiero...

-Por ésta vez se lo dejo pasar. Pero a la próxima dile que como vea otra marca en ti, lo mato, ¿vale?

Asiento repetidamente y respiro tranquilamente mientras me froto los brazos del frío que tengo. El aire que sale del coche es demasiado frío.

-Veo que te duele todavía aun cuando has estado con él... Aún queda de la poción en la botella, cuando lleguemos te tomas un par de sorbos y no media botella como la otra vez.

Changmin suelta una risa y sé de que se ríe. Yo le imito para hacer ver que en verdad me acaricio para hacer desaparecer el ‘dolor’ de nuestra separación.

-Changmin como sigas riéndote verás lo que es tragarse una poción estando borracho. Solo espera y verás.

Me río fuertemente mientras Changmin traga saliva y mira por la ventana. Miro por la ventana también y entonces noto que estamos a un par de manzanas de casa.

-Por cierto, Jaejoong me ha dicho que quieres volver a pasar unos días con Junsu, Yoochun y yo. ¿Te parece bien el próximo finde?

Sonrío ilusionado y asiento repetidamente mientras Changmin me devuelve la sonrisa. Al fin podré verles a todos otra vez.

Jaejoong aparca y nos bajamos los tres. Changmin me pasa un brazo por los hombros y me sacude el pelo. Me remuevo riéndome y me abrazo a él. Realmente lo he echado de menos.

Jaejoong abre la puerta y entramos. Yo me dirijo a mi habitación y dejo mi mochila. Entonces recuerdo el libro que me dio Minho y lo cojo. Me tiro a la cama y una vez me acomodo, lo empiezo a leer.

‘Curiosidades del vínculo entre la pareja:

-Se sabe que cuando la pareja se encuentra separada, ambos sienten un dolor indescriptible. A través de los años, los vampiros pudieron desenvolver una habilidad que consiste en poder absorber el dolor que su pareja pueda sentir. Cuando se es novato, al usar esta habilidad no podrá absorber del todo bien el dolor de su pareja, y ésta sentirá un gran escozor/picor en su piel, mientras que el vampiro sentirá aún mucho más dolor.’

Me siento en mi cama aturdido. ¿Pero no dijo Yunho que sólo sentíamos picor por la separación? No lo entiendo... Entonces, ¿Minho siempre ha sentido dolor? ¿Por qué lo hace? Después de todo lo que me ha hecho... después de que me fuera... no puedo entender por qué... Sé que me vino a buscar porque si no hubiéramos muerto ambos pero... Podría haberme dejado sentir dolor...

Y en este instante recuerdo que puede leerme la mente, y sin más dilación le llamo.

_¿Minho?_

Espero una respuesta pero ésta no llega. ¿Acaso no llegaban siempre mis pensamientos a su mente?

_¿Minho, estás ahí?_

Al no recibir una respuesta me preocupa un poco. ¿Le habrá pasado algo?

-¡Taeminnie, baja a cenar!

Escucho llamarme Jaejoong y contesto.

-¡Ahora bajo!

Miro el libro y lo cierro. Mañana tendré que ir todo el día con Minho. Ya hablaré con él sobre este asunto. Bajo de la cama y me dirijo al comedor donde me esperan mis padres y Changmin. Y por primera vez en días me siento feliz y en paz.

 

~Al día siguiente~

Me despierto con las voces de Jaejoong y Yunho gritando a alguien. Perezosamente me refriego las manos contra los ojos y escucho que alguien abre la puerta de mi habitación, por lo que asustado me levanto, y sorpresa la mía al ver a Minho de pie delante de mí.

-¿Pero qué—?

-¡Le hemos dicho que aún estaba durmiendo! ¡Salga de aquí ahora mismo!

Oigo gritar a Yunho pero sólo puedo enfocarme en Minho. Éste tampoco aparta la mirada de mí y me provoca escalofríos. No se mueve, ni habla, sólo... me observa como si estuviese planeando algo...

-Levántate. Nos vamos.

-¡Choi! Ya está saliendo del cuarto de mi hijo o—

-¿O qué? Quedamos en que los sábados él sería mío. Manténgase callado y deje de molestar.

Me levanto y me acerco a mis padres. Les doy un abrazo y les sonrío.

-Está bien. Cojo mis cosas y ya veréis que mañana volveré sano y salvo.

Yunho me envuelve entre sus brazos y me abraza con cariño.

-Cualquier cosa llámanos.

-Sí, papá...

Yunho me abraza más fuertemente y sonrío. Les gusta que les llame papi y papá, y a mí me gusta hacerlo también. Me suelta y es el turno de Jaejoong. Cuando me suelta, se dirige con Yunho hacia abajo para hacerme el almuerzo. Cuando cierro la puerta, el silencio incómodo que ya esperaba se hace presente. Me dirijo a mi armario y cojo una bolsa para meter mis objetos.

-Llévate también tus libros, tendrás deberes que hacer, supongo.

Aún cuando sé que no es una pregunta asiento con la cabeza. Me siento incómodo cogiendo las cosas mientras Minho sólo permanece observándome.

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

-Ahora no. Acaba de recoger y cambiarte y vámonos. Quiero irme de aquí de una maldita vez.

Trago cuando Minho gruñe. Está de mal humor y así no hay quien pueda hablar con él. Mejor me mantengo callado, si no... A saber qué podrá hacerme...

Recojo mis libros y una muda de ropa junto con otro pijama. Miro a Minho y éste levanta una ceja.

-¿Podrías salir? Tengo que cambiarme...

Minho sonríe y se acerca a mí. Con cada paso que da, yo retrocedo. Continuamos así hasta que mi espalda toca la pared y Minho se encuentra a unos centímetros de mí.

-¿Por qué? Te he visto sin ropa miles de veces. No veo la razón por la que no puedas cambiarte delante de mí. ¿O qué? ¿Prefieres que te quite yo la ropa?

Quiero contestarle pero cuando se anivela a mi rostro me quedo sin palabras. Sonríe con un lado de sus labios más hacia arriba, mostrando ligeramente sus dientes y lengua. Sus ojos reflejan un tipo de travesura a la cual me gustaría unirme. Poco a poco se acerca a mis labios sin cerrar los ojos, me pongo aún más nervioso y cierro fuertemente los ojos. Entonces siento las manos de Minho en mis caderas y sin esperarlo, me gira aplastando sus caderas contra mi trasero. Abro los ojos y me sonrojo. Minho se ríe y aprovechándose me saca la camisa que llevo. Sorprendido me quedo con las manos en alto. Minho vuelve a reírse y separándose de mí un poco, aprovecha otra vez y me baja los pantalones junto con la ropa interior. Me sonrojo aún más y me quedo quieto. Minho sube sus manos por mis piernas hasta dejarlas en mis caderas. Con su cuerpo me empuja contra la pared en la que apoyo mis manos.

-Ahora vas a vestirte. ¿O también quieres que lo haga yo? – me susurra en el oído. Gimo ligeramente cuando me lame el lóbulo izquierdo.

Intento centrarme y niego con la cabeza contestando a su pregunta. Siento cómo sus manos me acarician hacia el centro y me abraza completamente.

-¿Seguro?

Su voz grave hace que mi piel se caliente. Siempre me han gustado las voces graves y la suya siempre me ha vuelto loco.

-Me alegra oír eso.

Noto sus labios besarme mi mejilla y suspiro feliz. Estos momentos siempre se me hacen raros y especiales. Casi nunca me trata tan dulcemente y por eso son así.

Eleva sus manos hasta mis hombros y me gira suavemente. Se inclina lo suficiente para poner sus labios contra los míos. Yo, habiendo esperado que lo hiciera, elevo mis brazos a su cuello y le regreso el beso.

-¡Taeminnie, a desayunar!

Me separo de Minho al oír el grito de Jaejoong. Me sonrojo mucho más y me dirijo hacia el armario buscando ropa para ponerme. Oigo a Minho maldecir y le miro. Está apoyando un brazo contra la pared y su cuerpo se mantiene tenso.

Me visto rápidamente y voy a coger la maleta cuando Minho me la arrebata y se dirige hacia la puerta.

-Almuerza rápido. Yo voy al coche.

Y sin decir nada más desaparece. Cojo aire e intento tranquilizarme. No pasa nada. Acabo de besarme con mi pareja en casa de mis padres. Es normal.

Y lo sería aún más si fuese mayor de edad y sin que Minho me hubiera compartido...

Sacudo la cabeza y voy hacia el comedor. Y entre arrumacos y cariñitos como mi desayuno y salgo de casa.

Tanto Jaejoong como Yunho me acompañan hasta la puerta y observan cómo Minho me abre la puerta del coche. Me despido de ellos con las manos y me meto dentro. Intento tranquilizarles sonriéndoles, pero no puedo hacerlo muy bien ya que estoy tan nervioso como ellos. No sé qué pasará hoy, y no es que tenga un buen presentimiento.

Minho arranca el coche y me siento correctamente. Durante todo el trayecto ni él ni yo hablamos. Cuando llegamos a su apartamento y entramos en él, es cuando Minho habla.

-¿Qué era lo que querías preguntarme?

Le miro  y frunzo el ceño. ¿Ahora sí?

-Ayer por la noche leí algo del libro que me llamó la atención. – Minho me mira y espera a que continúe – leí que cuando nos separamos, ambos deberíamos sentir dolor, pero yo siento picor y molestias porque tú absorbes mi dolor. ¿Es verdad?

-Sí, ¿algo más?

-¿Por qué?

Minho suspira y sonríe cínicamente.

-No intentes buscar alguna razón para perdonarme, porque lo que te haré ver hoy, no va a ser nada agradable. Deja tus cosas, nos vamos.

-¿Irnos? ¿A dónde? ¿Por qué?

Me pongo nervioso mientras Minho se me acerca. Inesperadamente, Minho me coge de las piernas y me aúpa como un saco de patatas en su hombro.

-¡Minho!

Escucho y noto una palmada en mi trasero por lo que aprieto mis labios y manos en su camisa.

-¿A dónde vamos? ¿Por qué siento que no me va a gustar? – digo desesperado.

Sólo obtengo su risa macabra como respuesta y me asusto. ¿Qué me va a hacer? Tengo miedo, quiero irme a casa. Mi corazón late tan rápido que siento que se me va a salir del pecho. Minho me hace entrar en su coche y sin darme tiempo, cierra el coche antes de que pueda salir. Intento abrir desesperado la puerta y sacudo la manilla de la puerta, pero soy incapaz de abrirla. Empiezo a llorar de la desesperación. Tengo miedo, mucho miedo. Veo a Minho entrar en el coche y coloca una mano en mi cuello sin apretar mucho pero lo suficiente para hacer que lo mire.

-Ahora vamos a ver si tu vida es justa o no. Si tengo que cambiar más por ti o no. – Y sólo con eso sé que voy a sufrir  lo nunca sufrido...

 

~**Al llegar**~

Minho me coge en brazos cuando ve que ni me muevo para salir del coche. Yo lloro y me remuevo para huir de él, pero Minho me tiene bien cogido.

-Por favor, Minho, te lo suplico. No puedes culparme por pensar eso... Minho... realmente te acepto como eres... en el plan sexual me gusta... – intento decirle lo que nunca le llegué a admitir. La casa que estoy viendo no me da buena espina. – Te juro que no quiero cambiarte más de lo que ya has hecho. En cierta manera me cuidas, y-y-y con e-eso tengo suficiente...

Empiezo a tartamudear cuando Minho abre la puerta de esa casa y empiezo a escuchar gritos agonizantes. ¿Dónde me ha traído? Tiemblo cuando veo en el suelo sangre y partes humanas como dedos o manos.

-Minho... – me remuevo lo suficiente como para colocar mi cara en la suya y le beso en los labios. – Vale, he aprendido la lección pero por favor sácame de aquí. Te lo estoy suplicando, Minho. No te pido que cambies, no te pido que me ames... sólo te pido que nos vayamos de aquí.

Minho me picotea los labios y me baja lo suficiente como para acomodarme de tal manera que él me sujeta por los muslos envueltos en su cadera. Me mira con el ceño fruncido y vuelvo a besarle.

-Por favor... quiero irme...

-¿Nada de cambios?

-No... en plan sexual me gusta... ya te lo he dicho...

-Júralo, y nos vamos de aquí.

Sonrío esperanzado y cuando voy a besarle y a susurrarle mi juramento, aparece una mujer llamándolo.

-¡Minho! qué sorpresa verte aquí. Hacía mucho que no nos veíamos. Veo que tienes a un nuevo sumiso, y humano, además.

-Boa...

Tiemblo de miedo cuando veo a la mujer completamente. Tiene entre sus manos unos intestinos que al seguirlos con la mirada puedo ver que son de un chico que está a cuatro grapas en el suelo.

_Minho...te lo juro... sácame de aquí..._

-Ven conmigo, hay un espectáculo que no te puedes perder. Tú, escoria, muévete.

Cogiendo a Minho con su brazo y los intestinos del chico con su otro brazo. Nos conduce hasta una habitación en donde veo a gente violar a otra, a gente intentar huir... hay sangre, hay humo contaminado, hay risas, hay llantos... me repugna, me da miedo... quiero irme...

-Si te fijas en el chico de la derecha, seguro que querrás unirte. Yo me voy al baño con la escoria ésta, nos vemos luego.

Cuando esa mujer se va, Minho me deja en el suelo y sin siquiera tener piedad me encara contra los que están siendo violados, maltratados, mutilados... como si no hubiese podido escuchar mis palabras.

-¿Ves ésto? Dijiste que la vida no es justa. ¿Crees que ahora, viendo a estos seres, tu vida sigue siendo injusta? Si quisiera te podría dejar con ellos, quienes te harían lo que quisieran, y a mí no me afectaría. Dejaría de absorber tu dolor, dejaría que sufrieras de verdad. Eres masoquista, sí, pero dudo que seas capaz de aguantar lo que a ese humano de ahí le están haciendo.

Miro hacia el pobre chico que está siendo violado con un cuchillo y varios vibradores. En todo su cuerpo se refleja luz por culpa de los cuchillos que tiene incrustados. Aparto la cara y me abrazo a mí mismo mientras lloro.

Minho me abraza por detrás y entonces me susurra en el oído.

-Y deberías saber que yo era como ellos. Me divertía violando, me divertía torturando, me divertía matando, pero ¿sabes? Desde que te conocí, he tenido que contenerme. Conozco tus límites, Taemin. Y lo que, por ejemplo, le están haciendo a la mujer en la jaula, tú no podrías aguantarlo.

Me niego completamente a mirar a la chica. Quiero irme de aquí...

-O la miras o le pido a unos amigos que te violen y te claven cuchillos y te droguen de tal manera que supliques por ello.

Llorando abro los ojos y observo hacia donde Minho me señala y, con esto, ya no aguanto más. La mujer está siendo golpeada con un martillo enorme por todo el cuerpo mientras que éste está sostenido con clavos en los tobillos y en las muñecas, tiene un clavo atravesándole una parte de su garganta y se pueden ver sus entrañas ya que tiene tantos cortes que es imposible no vérselas; incluso los intestinos cuelgan de su estómago.

Bajo la mirada y salgo corriendo de ahí, alejándome de esas personas, alejándome de quien me hace daño y aún así se lo permito. Corro tanto como puedo, pero este edificio parece igual por todas partes por lo que me detengo para observar por dónde ir, pero de lo nervioso y  asustado que estoy, no puedo concentrarme. Intento calmarme pero los gritos de dolor junto con los gritos de placer y risas, me asquean, me confunden, me agotan. Y sin poder evitarlo, pienso en el chico, pienso en la mujer y, por ello, vomito todo lo que tengo en el estómago en un jarrón de porcelana.

Pasan unos minutos donde expulso todo lo que contengo dentro cuando siento las manos de Minho acariciar mi espalda.

-Pensaste que te gustaría que fuera diferente. Bien, te diré que por ti dejé de juntarme con los de mi especie, por ti salvé a ese asqueroso orfanato de la ruina, por ti dejé que tuvieras una libertad que ningún sumiso bajo mis órdenes ha tenido nunca. ¿Me gusta golpearte? Sí. ¿Me gusta violarte? No sabes cuánto. ¿Quiero desgarrar tu cuello y beberme tu sangre hasta matarte? Como a todo ser que conozco, sí.

Intento removerme de miedo al escucharle, pero sus brazos me impiden moverme. No puedo evitar hiperventilar, llorar y temblar de terror.

-Pero no lo hago. ¿Por qué? Por ti. Soy sádico desde que tengo memoria. Me gusta ver a los demás sufrir, y aún más si ese sufrimiento lo he causado yo. Pero contigo, al ver tu maldita inocencia me contuve. Te enseñé poco a poco los placeres del sexo, de tal manera que conozco dónde tocar – su lengua lame el lóbulo de mi oreja – dónde acariciar – una de sus manos toca ingle con la suficiente fuerza para que gima sin querer. Me muerdo los labios para intentar silenciarme. – He cambiado demasiado por ti, y no pienso cambiar más. No te haré lo que antes les hacía a los sumisos o a los seres que hay ahí metidos, pero ya es hora de que aceptes que no cambiaré más. Me gusta la violencia, pero ahora que me perteneces completamente, me contendré lo suficiente, ¿entendido?

Niego con la cabeza intentando salir de entre sus brazos pero lo único que consigo es que Minho apriete más su agarre y me haga daño. Cansado de luchar, Minho hace apoyarme contra su pecho. Ya no me importa. Tengo tanto miedo de lo que pueda hacerme. ¿De verdad quiere matarme? ¿De verdad es tan sádico que ha llegado a hacer lo que he visto? No puedo dejar de sentirme mal física y mentalmente. Estoy enamorado de alguien cruel y violento que piensa en matarme aún siendo su pareja. ¿Qué futuro me espera?

-¡Oh, Choi Minho! Hacía tiempo que no te veía por estos lugares. ¿Vienes conmigo a follarte y lo que surja más tarde a este humano?

Al escuchar a alguien hablarle a Minho me encojo para que no me note y le ofrezca a Minho la oportunidad de compartirme con él y matarme, pero unos gemidos de súplica me hacen mirar.

Abro los ojos con sorpresa cuando veo a Jiyong con la ropa destrozada que le cubre. Su blanca piel está llena de morados y se puede ver unos cristales clavados en su cuello y pecho. Observo a Minho y veo que tiene el ceño fruncido.

-No, gracias. Fóllatelo tú. Yo ya estoy servido.

Y sin esperarlo, Minho me agarra pasando un brazo por mi espalda y el otro por debajo mis piernas y me levanta mostrándome al ser más asqueroso que haya visto nunca. Éste se ríe mientras me mira lascivamente.

-¿Y no querrás un cambiazo?

-No. No cambiaré por nada a este humano.

El otro se ríe estrepitosamente.

-Debe chuparla muy bien y ser un masoquista de primera, entonces. Si quieres cambiarlo, estaré en la sala 29.

Con una última mirada lasciva hacia mí, coge del pelo a GD y se lo lleva a rastras.

Intento bajar de los brazos de Minho para liberar a GD, pero para mi sorpresa, Minho sigue de lejos al hombre.

-Jiyong desapareció hace un mes al dirigirse a su trabajo. TOP me pidió que le ayudara a buscarlo así que estate en silencio y quieto, necesito pensar en cómo sacarlo de ahí sin que miles de vampiros se nos tiren encima.

Aún temblando asiento y cruzo mis brazos mientras veo a Jiyong ‘andar’ mientras ese despreciable ser lo arrastra por los pelos de tal manera que Jiyong no puede levantarse más de un metro sin que lo tire al suelo. Y entonces, Minho se detiene para abrir una habitación y meternos en ella. Se acerca en la cama una vez ha cerrado la puerta y me deja caer en ella. Se quita su camisa llena de sudor y busca en unos cajones algo que ponerse.

-¿Por qué no le has continuado siguiendo? Si no hacemos algo, matará a Jiyong... al igual que tú quieres hacer conmigo...

-La diferencia entre él y yo es que yo quiero matarte porque quieres cambiarme más de lo  que ya he cambiado por ti, y eso me cabrea tanto que quiero follarte hasta el amanecer mientras te voy asfixiando y tu vida se va extinguiendo.

Me giro hacia él y tiemblo por un cúmulo de emociones. Dolor, ira, tristeza... lujuria... Minho se muestra sin ropa alguna delante de mí con su polla goteante apuntándome.

-Mientras que él quiere torturarte de tal manera que supliques para que te mate de una vez. ¿Sabes qué se siente que alguien que quiere follarte te toca cuando estás emparejado? – Niego con la cabeza – es tan doloroso, que desearías estar muerto. – Trago saliva ruidosamente - Ahora, escúchame bien, desnúdate, ve a ducharte y lavarte los dientes. Yo ahora vuelvo. No le abras la puerta a nadie.

Inevitablemente, por el miedo, hago lo que me ha dicho Minho. me meto en la ducha y me lavo e intento no pensar en lo que he llegado a ver.

Me cuesta pero consigo no llorar mientras me ducho. Una vez acabo, cojo una toalla con la que me seco y salgo del baño completamente desnudo. Seguro que en algún cajón debe haber algo que ponerme. Cuando estoy a punto de coger una camisa del armario oigo voces chillar en el pasillo, y entonces, la puerta se abre dejando ver al ser de antes con su piel colgando por todos lados. Es realmente repugnante...

-Tú has ido a por ese inútil, bien, pero por más Choi que seas me vas a pagar con algo, y ese algo es a este humano de aquí. Joder qué bueno que está, me lo quiero follar ya.

-¡Estate quieto, ni se te ocurra tocarlo! – oigo la voz de Minho gritándole desde lejos y me asusto.

Sin embargo, ese hombre no obedece a  Minho y se me acerca rápidamente. Me coge de los brazos y una sacudida de dolor me sube por los brazos. Chillo e intento apartarlo desesperadamente. No deja de tocarme con sus asquerosas manos, y mi piel no deja de quemar cuando me toca. Es tan doloroso, tan desagradable que no dejo de suplicar que deje de tocarme. Él sin embargo me gira y me empotra contra la pared. Me retuerzo aún más cuando siento su polla penetrarme hasta sus pelotas en una estocada. Grito de dolor. Me quema, me duele, es como si me estuviesen quemando desde dentro.

-¡¡MINHO!! – grito con todas mis fuerzas buscando su ayuda. Anhelándola como nunca.

-¡TE HE DICHO QUE NO LO TOQUES!

Noto cómo su polla sale de mi interior. Escucho ruidos y golpes pero no puedo centrarme en ellos. Sólo puedo concentrarme en intentar dejar de llorar y apaciguar el dolor que siento tanto en mi entrada como en mis brazos. Me deslizo sin fuerza por la pared cuando unos brazos me sostienen. Giro mi cabeza y me encuentro con el rostro lloroso y ensangrentado de Jiyong.

-Aguanta, ya pasó, ya pasó. Minho se encarga de todo. Shhh, shhhh... Todo va  a ir bien...

Lloro sin consuelo, lloro por todo el dolor que siento... Quiero morir... Quiero dejar de sufrir... quiero que Minho me abrace y me saque de aquí, pero también quiero golpearle por traerme a este sitio...

-Sáca-me de aquí.... por fa-vor...- Mi voz sale aguda y rota.

Las manos de GD me acarician mientras intenta tranquilizar mis sollozos. Escucho un ruido sordo y levanto mi mirada. Observo a Minho acercándose. Su cuerpo está tenso y su mandíbula apretada. Sus ojos están rojos. Se agacha a mi lado y me pone su chaqueta.

-Ven, tenemos que irnos de aquí.

Observo fijamente los ojos de Minho.

-Te odio... Ahora mismo te odio con toda mi alma...

Y rompo a llorar otra vez. Minho gruñe y me coge con delicadeza. Después de levantarse y colocarme entre sus brazos. Ayuda a GD a levantarse con su antebrazo y, esperándolo desde el mismo instante que ese asqueroso ser me tocó, me desmayo.


	11. Once

‘’Veo a Minho arrodillado delante de mí y me pregunto qué está pasando. Hasta hace nada estaba en ese maldito lugar, y ahora me encuentro con él delante de mí, arrodillado, como si estuviese pidiendo perdón. Intento alejarme de él por el odio y aversión que siento ahora mismo, pero al dar un paso hacia atrás, la sala oscura en la que nos encontramos se ilumina de golpe dejando ver a un montón de gente abucheando a Minho. ¿Qué está pasando?

Entonces, entre la gente se acercan unos hombros con el mismo uniforme y agarran a Minho. Otros dos hombres llevan una caja y la ponen delante de Minho. Le colocan su cabeza en ella sin ningún esfuerzo ya que ni siquiera se resiste y en este instante entiendo qué está pasando.

-E-estamos en el Tribunal...

Y con el sonido de mi voz, Minho reacciona mirándome. Me llevo las manos en la boca. Todo su rostro está lleno de sangre que le cae de los ojos magullados, también tiene algún corte en los labios que hace que su rostro se vea peor.

Otro hombre se va acercando con un hacha hacia Minho. Empiezo a temblar por las diversas emociones que me recorren el cuerpo. Dolor, odio, rencor... tristeza, angustia, desesperación...

Una parte de mí quiere que lo maten por todo lo que me ha hecho mientras que la otra, la que me hace amarle, me pide que lo salve, que lo rescate, que implore su salvación...

Me agarro mi cabeza intentando pensar en qué hacer. Empiezo a llorar por el dolor de cabeza que tengo y, entonces escucho la voz de Minho.

-Siento todo lo que te he hecho... espero que puedas ser feliz con alguien que te valore como realmente te mereces... Te amo, Taemin...

Alzo la mirada hacia él quien me sonríe con tristeza. Y entonces tomo mi decisión. Corro hacia él intentando parar al hombre con el hacha, pero unas manos me sujetan por los brazos y las piernas y no me permiten alcanzarlo.

Grito, pataleo, suplico, pero nadie me escucha, nadie me oye porque todos están gritando que lo maten, que maten a Choi Minho, que maten al hijo de la mafia de Asia.

El hombre con el hacha, la alza tranquilamente, y con una sonrisa satisfecha, la lleva hacia abajo cortándole la cabeza a Minho.’’

 

 

Me despierto gritando entre los brazos de Jaejoong y Yunho. Respiro agitadamente y no dejo de sudar. Escucho cómo mis padres no dejan de gritarle a alguien pero estoy tan aturdido que no soy capaz de procesar sus palabras. Intento tranquilizarme pero no puedo, es más, cada segundo que pasa, el aire deja de pasar a mis pulmones. De repente Jaejoong es alejado de mí y otro me hace mirarle. Es Minho. Mantiene el ceño fruncido y los dientes apretados de tal manera que parece preocupado por mí, pero de él ya no espero absolutamente nada. Rápidamente Minho me hace abrir la boca y estampa sus labios contra los míos, pasándome aire. Al principio intento alejarle pero luego al ver que lo único que hace es pasarme aire, le dejo. Cuando por fin puedo respirar mucho mejor, Minho me deja, dejando paso a Jaejoong para que vuelva a abrazarme. Me abrazo a Jaejoong y me intento esconder de Minho. Tengo miedo, siento rencor y odio hacia él... ¿Cómo ha podido hacerme esto? Aún cuando se lo prometí...

-Esto ha llegado demasiado lejos. No vas a volver a estar con nuestro hijo nunca más. Iremos ante el Tribunal y lamentarás lo que le has hecho. –dice Yunho.

Abrazo más fuertemente a Jaejoong y empiezo a negar con la cabeza. Recuerdo el sueño de Minho decapitado, pero en vez de ser él, son sus cabezas las que ruedan por el suelo.

-Por favor... no... no lo hagáis... no... no... os lo suplico... no... no...

Jaejoong me abraza fuertemente y me acaricia mi espalda intentando tranquilizarme. Me muevo para sentarme mejor, pero de repente me duele todo mi cuerpo, como si estuviese siendo devorado por las llamas, y grito de dolor.

Yunho y Jaejoong se alejan un poco de mí. Minho sin embargo se me acerca y me coge en brazos, pero su toque, en lugar de calmarme como normalmente ocurre, me duele muchísimo más.

-¡No me toques!— grito mientras le aparto de mí.

Minho se aparta para dejar que mis padres me puedan ayudar. Gimo de dolor y cansancio. No entiendo porqué me duele tanto... mi interior arde tanto que es inaguantable.

-¿Por que me duele tanto? haced que pare... quiero que pare...

Empiezo a llorar desesperado cuando el dolor aumenta aún más. Tanto Jaejoong como Yunho empiezan a toquetear unos botones de la cama y de repente en la habitación entran unos médicos. Me retuerzo en la cama mientras se me llevan alejándome de ellos y de Minho. Poniéndome más nervioso empiezo a llamarles.

-¡Papiiii! ¡Papááá! ¿A dónde me llevan? ¡No me dejéis, no me dejéis! ¡Por favor!

Lo último que veo es a Yunho darle un puñetazo a Minho.

 

 

~*Minho*~

Caigo al suelo por su puñetazo, pero no me levanto. Tan solo me quedo ahí.

-¿¡Qué le has hecho!?

Su pareja le detiene cuando intenta alcanzarme otra vez, yo simplemente le miro.

-Yunho, cálmate, piensa en Taeminnie. No puedes matarle...

-Este mamón ha sobrepasado el límite de su vínculo, ¿y me pides que me calme? ¡Tú, cabrón! ¿Sabes lo que has hecho?

Me levanto del suelo y les miro tranquilo, aunque interiormente estoy realmente preocupado por Taemin.

-Por tu maldita culpa, Taemin podría morir... ¿¡Se puede saber en qué cojones pensabas!? Has llevado vuestro vínculo más allá del límite y de esta forma casi se rompe. Ahora tiene el tiempo contado, porque dudo que puedas reparar la herida del vínculo...

-¿Quien te crees que eres? ¿Quién te crees que eres como para llevar a nuestro hijo a esta situación?

Sonrío y me apoyo en una silla cruzándome de brazos y piernas.

-Alguien con más poder que vosotros.

Ambos me miran con odio y esperándolo, Jaejoong me da otro puñetazo, pero esta vez, no caigo al suelo.

-Vete a la mierda. Como ahora Taeminnie no está aquí lo diré claro. Iremos al Tribunal, y te juro que no saldrás vivo de esta.

Con su mención del Tribunal, empiezo a reírme. Pero realmente quiero destrozarme a mí mismo por llegar a esta situación.

-Mi nombre es Choi Minho, soy hijo de Yun-Kyum. -Los ojos de ambos se abren por la sorpresa.

-¿E-el hijo de quién? - pregunta Jaejoong tartamudeando y agarrándose a su pareja.

Yunho, por su parte, se agarra a otra silla.

Mi padre... es imposible que nadie en toda Asia no sepa quién es. Principalmente porque fue uno de los primeros vampiros en darse a conocer ante los humanos, y seguidamente por ser el mafioso más poderoso de toda Asia. Ahora es quien controla todo el continente, y por ende, controla al Tribunal. Por eso nadie es capaz de ir en su contra; por eso nadie se enfrenta a él.

-Si aún así queréis ir al Tribunal...-levanto los hombros en señal de indiferencia.

Yunho se lleva una mano a la cara mientras Jaejoong se sienta en la silla que Yunho se estaba apoyando. Me froto la cara y aunque no quiera hacer esto, no tengo otro remedio. Si no lo hago perderé a Taemin, y eso no lo podría aguantar.

-Tengo otra solución para vosotros. Como ya dije, los sábados seguiremos viéndonos, pero en vez de estar conmigo todo el día, estará una hora. En esa hora solamente me alimentaré de él. Después de clases no hará falta que se quede conmigo. Ahora mi objetivo es reparar el vínculo, no destruirlo del todo. Una vez esté curado, pasaremos a dos horas el sábado. Sigo diciendo que quiero protegerle-

-¿¡Protegerle!? -grita Jaejoong - protegerle, dices... ¡el que no os pudierais comunicar mentalmente debería haber sido suficiente aviso para que te detuvieras en lo que fuese que ibas a hacerle! A eso no se le puede llamar protección.

-Me da igual. - En realidad estoy asustado por lo que le pueda pasar - O cogen esta opción, o nos vemos en el Tribunal. Vosotros decidís.

Veo la rabia y el odio en sus ojos, pero ellos saben que para salvar a Taemin, ésta es la única salida. Necesitaré hablar con él, pero si con eso salvo a Taemin, todo lo demás no tiene ninguna importancia. Ni siquiera yo.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué decís?

 

 

~*~Taemin~*~

Abro los ojos pero aún así no puedo ver casi nada. Soy capaz de ver una silueta en un sillón gracias a la luz que desprenden las estrellas y la luna. Un sentimiento triste me recorre cuando me acostumbro a esa luz y soy capaz de reconocer el cuerpo de Minho, curbado. Es como si estuviese sufriendo. Cuando se levanta, cierro los ojos y espero. Por sus pasos puedo saber que se acerca a mí.

-Siento haberte llevado tan lejos... siento... no haberme dado cuenta de que estaba yendo demasiado lejos... aunque no lo parezca eres importante para mí. Ya no se cuánto tiempo más podré aguantar, ya no me quedan lágrimas para llorar. Despierta de una vez, pequeño... porque dime loco, dime estúpido, pero yo... a ti... te-

Cuando pensaba, con el corazón en la boca, que Minho iba a decirme que me amaba, oigo la puerta abrirse y unos tacones acercarse a nosotros.

-Hora de irnos, cielo. Ese par de escorias dicen que ya te han dado suficiente tiempo.

Escucho gruñir a Minho. La mujer se va y en mis labios siento otros labios, los cuales conozco demasiado bien. Cuando Minho se separa de mis labios, me acaricia las mejillas con cuidado.

-Recupérate, o sino mi vida dejará de tener sentido. Adiós, mi _lovkra_...

Intento moverme, intento abrir los ojos, pero no puedo. No puedo moverme mientras escucho que Minho se está yendo, como si esta fuese la última vez que nos vamos a ver. Cuanto más intento moverme, más sueño me entra. Cuando intento llamarle, todo se desvanece.


	12. Doce

Me despierto agotado física y mentalmente escuchando los pitidos de la máquina del hospital. Han pasado seis días desde que vi a Minho por última vez, seis días en los que llevo intentando averiguar por qué me duelen mis marcas de emparejamiento, seis días en los que intento saber el paradero de Minho pero es un intento inútil. Llevo sumido en la desesperación seis días porque tengo miedo, no entiendo qué me está ocurriendo. Nadie me cuenta qué me pasa, mis padres intentan no venir más de lo necesario para así no darme las respuestas que anhelo.

Llevo una mano a mi pecho izquierdo, en mi marca de emparejamiento más grande. Estoy desesperado, estoy asustado, pero nadie se apiada de mí... Una lágrima cae por mi mejilla cuando pienso en lo mucho que necesito a Minho en este momento. Lo necesito tan dolorosamente... Suspiro y me levanto un poco quedándome sentado en la cama. Miro hacia mi izquierda y como estos seis días, el mismo hombre en coma está a mi lado. Muchas veces he deseado estar en coma como él... seguro que así al menos no sentiría tanta desesperación ni tanto miedo... ni siquiera sentiría dolor...

Bajo mis pies al suelo y con esfuerzo me dirijo hacia el baño. Al acabar mis necesidades, me miro en el espejo y hago una mueca. Tengo unas ojeras de caballo, mis ojos han perdido por completo la luz, mi pelo está tan despeinado que parece como una peluca afro... Hacía tanto que no me veía tan mal... Desde que Minho me encontró, este era mi aspecto normal, si no fuese por él yo aún...

Sacudo mi cabeza cuando pienso en Minho positivamente. No puedo querer estar con él. Él es el culpable de que esté así, él fue quien me llevó a ese lugar, por su culpa ese asqueroso tipo me tocó... Si no fuese por Minho...

Suspiro otra vez y salgo del baño. Para cuando me doy cuenta, mis piernas pierden fuerzas y caigo al suelo. Sin querer, intento usar mis brazos para amortiguar la caída, y por eso las agujas del suero y sangre se rompen y se me clavan en mi piel. Grito tanto como puedo y me intento sacar las agujas, pero éstas están atravesando mi muñeca izquierda y duele tanto que con tan solo rozarlas con mi aliento, se mueven y por ello grito aún más. Rápidamente, Jaejoong con enfermeras entran en el cuarto y al verme en mi estado se apresuran a ayudarme. Jaejoong espera a que me quiten las agujas para vendarme la muñeca. Yo lloro todo el rato en el que soy atendido y le miro. Le miro rogando que me ayude, que me diga dónde está Minho, y por qué estoy tan débil. Pero él rehúye mi mirada y cuando acaba, intenta irse con las enfermeras, pero, como puedo, le cojo de del brazo.

-Por favor, te lo suplico. Dime qué me pasa, ¿por qué estoy tan débil? ¿Por qué siento como si me estuviera muriendo...? Papi... Por favor...

Pero como siempre se deshace de mi agarre y sale corriendo del cuarto. Lloro con impotencia y me acurruco en la cama. ¿Qué hago yo ahora? Me voy a volver loco... y más si mi _pareja_ no está conmigo...

_Mi lovkra..._

Sollozo cuando la voz de Minho golpea mi mente, de repente mi cuerpo deja de doler y un agradable calor me recorre. ¿Qué pasa...?

_Mi lovkra... aguanta... por ti... por mí... aguanta..._

Su voz suena tan dulce que poco a poco cierro mis ojos con tranquilidad y me dejo arrullar por su voz grave y cálida hasta que me quedo dormido.

 

 

*~*Con Minho*~*

Dentro de unas horas será por fin sábado. Por fin podré verlo, por fin podré tocarlo... Gruño de dolor cuando siento algo clavarse en mi muñeca, pero al mirarla no veo nada. ¿Se ha hecho daño sin querer... o queriendo?

-Señor Choi.

Alzo mi mirada hacia mi mayordomo y veo que detrás de él están Jonghyun y TOP. Asiento y se va dejándonos solos.

Jong es el primero que habla.

-Tenemos algún que otro dato que tal vez te ayuden a restablecer el vínculo. ¿Por qué te frotas la muñeca? ¿Has golpeado algo otra vez? - dice mirando a las paredes de mi despacho. Río sin ganas y niego con la cabeza. -¿Entonces?

-Noto que algo me está atravesando por completo mi muñeca, pero como verás no soy yo, sino Taemin...

Jong y TOP se miran y sonríen. Me cabrean.

-¿Qué os hace tanta gracia, imbéciles?

-Como ya sospechaba tu vínculo tiene reparación. Que sientas el dolor de Taemin es un indicio de que no todo está perdido. - gruño al sentir que algo sale de mi muñeca, pero sobre todo por la excitación de saber que puedo reparar mi gilipollez.

TOP coge una silla y se acomoda en ella no sin antes dejar unos papeles en mi mesa.

-Han habido casos como los tuyos. Vampiros idiotas que no hacen caso de las señales y hacen daño a su pareja de tal modo que otros les tocan y el vínculo casi se rompe. Pero mediante unas señales, por decir algo, les advierten que pueden salvarse si lo hacen bien. Entre ellas hay lo que acabas de sentir.

Me levanto de mi silla y deambulo por la habitación. ¿Señales?

-Se ve que el vínculo se puede reparar si tienes los siguientes síntomas: notas el dolor de tu pareja como si te pasara a ti, no sientes un simple pinchazo como suele sucedernos a Kibumie y a mí cuando nos dañamos. También puedes enviar algún que otro mensaje mentalmente si ambos están desesperados para saber del otro.

Me río con esa mierda. - ¿Taemin desesperado por saber de mí? Antes anhelará saber qué ocurre con los calcetines que se pierden en la lavadora. - Pero de repente noto una calidez susurrarme en la mente con su voz llena de agonía... Tiene que ser una estúpida ilusión mía...

-Tú intenta hablar con él. Tenemos que ver si tienes todas las señales, si las tienes eso significará que el vínculo puede repararse sin ningún problema.

Miro con recelo a Jonghyun pero aún así lo hago. Al menos yo estoy desesperado por _mi lovkra_...

Y otra vez, una calidez me sacude el cuerpo.

-Según nuestras investigaciones, cuando se intenta contactar con la pareja, uno siente algo recorrer su cuerpo, y ésto demuestra que el otro lo recibe mentalmente. - continúa Jonghyun. Respiro irregularmente y una emoción casi desconocida me domina y, por ello, no puedo evitar volver a hacerlo.

_Mi lovkra..._

Vuelvo a notar la calidez inundarme y sonrío con emoción. No todo está perdido... puedo salvarle...

_Mi lovkra... aguanta... por ti... por mí... aguanta..._

Noto cómo mi cuerpo se relaja de tal forma que me entra sueño. Acaricio mis colmillos cuando me doy cuenta que es Taemin quien se está durmiendo con mi voz; no con la de alguien más sino con la mía... Necesito morderle...

-He podido hacerlo y he notado lo que has dicho. ¿Qué más señales hay?

-Pues son-

Jonghyun es interrumpido por culpa de esa maldita mujer que entra en mi despacho como si le perteneciera. Gruño cuando me mira y sonríe con suficiencia.

-¿Qué quieres? Lárgate...

-¿Éste es el modo de tratarme? ¿Después de que ayudo de tal forma para que puedas hacer ese estúpido trato con esos vampiros inferiores?

Gruño de rabia. La odio, pero si no fuese por ella, Taemin y yo ya seríamos historia...

-No creo que hagas falta entonces. -Dice TOP.

Sorprendido le miro y veo que sonríe de lado. Miro a Jonghyun y éste tamién sonríe.

-Según lo que hemos encontrado, si se tienen dos señales, que son las que Minho tiene, la pareja puede vivir. Así que realmente no haces falta. Tus servicios ya no son requeridos. Aunque si quieres servirme a mí... –dice TOP.

Ella grita de furia y yo me regodeo al verla con el rostro rojo.

-¿No hago falta? Bien, mi poder dejará de funcionar cuando chasquee los dedos. Piénsalo bien, Minho. Sabes que cuando mi poder deje de funcionar sufrirás tal dolor que puede que mueras.

Me carcajeo en su cara y la cojo del cuello.

-Que Layla te enviara no cambia el hecho de que a mí me importas una mierda. A ella le permito que me hable con insolencia porque ya sabes qué es para mí. Pero tú no eres nadie. Coge tus cosas, y más te vale no volver por aquí.

Cuando la suelto, su cuello muestra las rozaduras de mis uñas y gruño. Ésta sale de mi despacho y con sus tacones de fondo, me giro hacia ellos.

-Id a buscarle, si hace falta, os traéis a sus padres. Si el requisito para salvarle es estar juntos, no hay tiempo que perder.

Oigo un chasquido y esperándolo la primera ola de dolor me golpea tan fuertemente que me doblo por la mitad. TOP y Jonghyun se alarman y salen corriendo.

Me recuesto en mi sofá y gruño de dolor. Pero no me importa sentirlo. Lo único que importa es que puedo salvarle, y no debo pedirles ayuda a mis padres, no hace falta que sea su marioneta otra vez... no hace falta que mi lovkra sea expuesto como mercancía para vampiros viejos y asquerosos... Ahora solo deberé reprimirme, por lo tanto, tendré que dejar de ser yo mismo. Todo por él.

 

 

*~*Con Taemin*~*

Me despierto por unas sacudidas y gruño cuando dolor es todo lo que siento. Noto que unas manos me quitan los tubos de mi muñeca derecha y gruño de dolor. Es el mismo dolor que cuando ese asqueroso ser me tocó. Con temor de que sea él, abro los ojos y lo que veo me sorprende. TOP intenta quitarme la segunda aguja con cuidado y cuando lo hace, me vende la muñeca con unas vendas. Al otro lado, al lado de la puerta se encuentra Jonghyun. Les miro con miedo, pero TOP me sorprende cuando me habla.

-Si no te llevamos con Minho, ambos moriréis. Sé que debes sentir dolor ya que te estoy tocando, y con esto no te voy a mentir, precioso. Quiero volver a follarte, pero sin el consentimiento de Minho, no lo voy a hacer.

Frunzo el ceño y aparto mi muñeca de sus manos y le miro con odio.

-Aunque él dijera que sí, yo nunca más me dejaría tocar de esa forma por ti.

TOP sonríe de lado, alza una mano y me agarra el mentón.

-Eso ya lo veremos.

-Déjalo en paz.- TOP me suelta y se cruza de brazos mirando a Jonghyun- Tenemos que irnos de una vez. ¿Del cero al diez, cuánto te duele, Taemin?

Miro a Jonghyun y cuando voy a contestar, una ola de dolor me sacude entero y grito. Jong me tapa la boca con sus manos, pero su toque también me duele, por lo que intento apartarle de mí.

-Taemin, te soltaré, pero no puedes chillar.

Entonces, me suelta. Lloro por el dolor que siento, pero intento secarme las lágrimas mientras veo que una sábana cae encima de mí.

-Envuélvete con ella, así podré cogerte y no hacerte daño. Rápido. Cuanto antes toques a Minho, antes dejarás de sentir dolor.

Hago lo que dice y me envuelvo con ella. Jong rápidamente me coge en brazos y con TOP delante, nos dirigimos hacia el aparcamiento.

-¿Y mis padres? – pregunto mirando a Jonghyun. Éste me sonríe y me deja dentro del coche. Da la vuelta y se sube al lado del conductor.

-TOP volverá a tu habitación y, espera. – Enciende el coche y empieza a conducir, dirigiéndose hacia la salida. Paga a la máquina y salimos a la calle. – Él se encargará de llevar a tus padres hacia donde vamos nosotros dos. Y antes de que digas nada, tiene prohibido por parte de Minho, herirles.

Suspiro aliviado al saberlo y me intento acomodar en el coche, pero de repente siento pinchazos en mi cabeza así que me la agarro e intento no chillar. Jong acelera mientras me repite una y otra vez que aguante, pero el dolor es tan profundo que poco a poco pierdo el sentido.

 

Unas manos me quitan el cinturón de seguridad y me zarandean. Gimo con dolor cuando me levantan en brazos. Estoy tan adolorido que me dejo hacer sin siquiera abrir los ojos. Noto cómo intenta correr, pero sin moverse mucho para no hacerme daño y se lo agradezco. Oigo el sonido de una puerta y abro los ojos para ver a Kibum y a G-dragon sorprendidos por mi estado. Gruño cuando Kibum toca ligeramente mi mejilla y el dolor se centra ahí. Jong me aparta de él.

-No le podemos tocar.

-Pero si no siento deseos sexuales hacia él –

-Da igual. Cualquiera que le toque ahora, le hará sufrir. ¿Dónde está Minho? Si Taemin está mal, a saber cómo estará él...

-Se encerró en el estudio y no ha salido de ahí. – Contesta GD, entonces Jong empieza a caminar otra vez.

-Si TOP viene con los padres antes de que vuelva, no les dejéis pasar.

Ambos afirman al unísono. Gimo cuando de repente huelo el olor de Minho.

-¿Por qué... me duele... mggh.. cuando me toc-?

-Luego las preguntas, ahora necesitas a tu lovkra.

-¿Lovkra? ¿Qué es... eso? ¡Nnng!

Intento no gritar cuando sin querer él toca mi piel de las piernas.

-Lo siento. Ya casi llegamos.

Y sin responder a mi pregunta, abre una puerta y al entrar la imagen de Minho arrodillado y chillando en el suelo, me dan la suficiente fuerza para removerme para que Jonghyun me deje en el suelo. A trompicones y con los brazos abiertos me dirijo hacia él. Miedo, terror, tristeza, dolor, compasión, alegría, desesperación... nunca imaginé que podría sentir todo eso. Minho levanta la cabeza y cuando me ve sonríe al igual que yo y abre sus brazos mientras se levanta. Doy un traspié y casi caigo al suelo, si no fuese porque Minho me ayuda y me agarra antes de caerme. Con cuidado me levanta entre sus fuertes brazos. Envuelvo los míos en su cuello y con desesperación busco sus labios, pero al contrario que yo, el me besa cálidamente.

Lloro de alegría cuando el dolor va desapareciendo. Minho se sienta en una silla y me coloca encima a horcajadas quedando cara a cara. Sorprendiéndome, se quita la camisa y a mí me intenta quitar el camisón del hospital, pero me niego y forcejeo con él.

-Nuestras pieles se han de tocar, sino el dolor tardará en irse.

-Pero yo no tengo nada más que este camisón...

Minho sonríe lascivo. Me sonrojo.

-He visto tu cuerpo infinidad de veces y tú el mío. No me niegues el placer de verte o de tocarte, hazlo después, pero ahora no.

Cojo sus manos, y con el rostro en llamas, llevo sus manos por debajo del camisón, hacia mis costillas.

-No me lo quites... aún no...

-De acuerdo...

Minho me acaricia suavemente y cierro los ojos. Realmente el dolor se está yendo, pero uno aún persiste. Abro los ojos y observo los labios de Minho. Me acerco a ellos lentamente y saco mi lengua para lamerlos.

-Me duelen... las marcas de emparejamiento... me duelen mucho...

Minho se levanta conmigo en brazos y se dirige hacia una puerta de color azul oscuro. Cuando la abre, puedo ver una habitación completamente amueblada y decorada con diferentes tonos de azul y de madera. Besa mi cabeza y me deja en la cama enorme al fondo de la sala. Se mueve de un lado a otro, abriendo un cajón y otro, sacando objetos o volviendo a meterlos, hasta que veo que por fin encuentra lo que buscaba y se me acerca. Se arrodilla delante de mí y coloca mis piernas encima de sus hombros de manera que puede besar la marca de la ingle. Coloca sus manos por encima de mis piernas y me muestra un libro pequeño. Pasa las páginas y están vacías.

Descolocado observo a Minho quien sonríe y besa mi muslo izquierdo.

-Es un cuaderno donde quiero que escribas todo lo que quieras con la condición de que yo pueda leer lo que vayas a escribir...

-¿Para qué?

Minho cierra los ojos y apoya su cabeza en mi pierna. – Quiero conocerte mejor. Necesito reparar nuestro vínculo y, supongo que estarás más cómodo escribiendo en un cuaderno lo que te gusta, lo que no, antes que decírmelo de frente.

-¿Harás tú uno? – veo a Minho fruncir el ceño.

-No creo que-

-Si yo lo voy a hacer para salvar nuestro vínculo, quiero que tú también lo hagas...

-No creo que sea una buena idea...

-Pues no lo haré.

Minho frunce el ceño y me muerde ligeramente la pierna. Pego un salto pequeño y escucho su risa.

-No te gustará lo que ponga ahí-

-Mientras lo hagas me dará igual... te recuerdo que, aunque sea un crío, he vivido en la calle y he visto muchas cosas... y otras muchas las he vivido contigo...

Minho se levanta lo suficiente para besarme y con cuidado él se tumba en la cama conmigo al lado. Apoyo mi cabeza en su hombro y suspiro del gusto.

-Cuando descansemos un poco, te explicaré qué ocurrió en esa casa, porqué te duelen las marcas y todo lo que quieras saber.

-Vale...

Y, volviéndome a sorprender, Minho empieza a tararear una canción. Poco a poco me dejo guiar por su voz y me duermo.


	13. Trece

Acaricio la piel de Taemin. Puedo oír su respiración lenta y tranquila mientras duerme. Parece un ángel, al contrario que yo. Me levanto dejando reposar su menudo cuerpo en la cama y le observo. Cuando pasó por la puerta estaba pálido con regueros de lágrimas por las mejillas. Ahora sus mejillas están rosadas y su tono de piel ha vuelto a ser el que era. Ya me sentía como una mierda cuando casi rompí nuestro vínculo, pero el verle después de una semana en ese estado me ha hecho sentir aún peor.

Me dirijo a la puerta cuando escucho voces acercarse y salgo de mi cuarto. Me paro observando a los padres de Taemin, ellos me miran y dejándoles, me aparto de la puerta para que entren y vean por ellos mismos que no le he hecho nada a Taemin.

-Está durmiendo, no hagáis ruido.

Al contrario de lo que esperaba, dejan la puerta abierta mientras se acercan a la cama donde descansa Taemin.

-Minho, tenemos que explicarles lo del vínculo... – me dice TOP. Detrás de él se encuentra Ji Yong. Me pregunto en dónde estará Jonghyun...

-Id abajo. Primero que se cercioren de que está bien.

Vuelvo a mirarles y sus ojos destellan cariño y adoración hacia Taemin. Ambos se miran y sonríen. No entiendo por qué pero mientras no le toquen me da igual. Ahora no es bueno que nadie nos toque, da igual si no sienten deseo sexual, hasta ahora yo absorbía el dolor cuando lo tocaban, pero ya no puedo más. Incluso yo tengo mis límites.

Ambos le arropan y se acercan hacia mí. Me quito de la puerta y salen. Cierro la puerta y les llevo hacia el salón. Allí TOP tiene unos papeles preparados para dárselos. Mientras me siento, ellos leen los papeles.

-Así que, según vuestras investigaciones, no podéis separaros mucho tiempo... – dice Yunho.

-Pero si dijiste de hacer un nuevo trato...- dice Jaejoong sentándose en un sillón.

-Porque no sabía cuáles serían las consecuencias reales. Pensé, equivocadamente como vosotros dos, que podíamos aguantar una semana de separación, pero si no hubiese sido por una conocida de mi hermana, habríamos muerto en el mismo día que me fui.

-¿Quién? ¿La mujer con la que te fuiste del hospital? – pregunta Jaejoong.

Río sin ganas y me levanto dirigiéndome a las escaleras. – Esa mujer era mi hermana, la otra chica no la habéis visto.

Cuando llego en las escaleras me encuentro con Taemin bajándolas. Abro los brazos cuando él alza los suyos. Lo alzo y cargándolo me dirijo hacia el salón. Para mi sorpresa, me habla.

-Creí que te habías ido...

-Vinieron tus padres y tuve que atenderlos. –Una felicidad poco común me embarga cuando con sus palabras me da a entender que me quiere a su lado.

Le dejo en donde estaba yo y me siento en el apoyabrazos. Sorprendiéndonos a todos, Taemin entrelaza sus dedos con los míos.

-Taeminnie- empieza a decir Jaejoong pero Taemin se lo impide-.

-Shh. No quiero ni oíros. Durante una semana entera no me habéis hecho el menor caso, sólo veníais a ver si seguía vivo por si se me ocurría cualquier locura. He estado preguntándoos dónde estaba Minho, qué me ocurría y no fuisteis capaces de contestarme a nada. Sé que sólo tengo 14 años, pero no soy un niño de 3 años al que se le ha de ocultar la información cuando algo va mal. Ahora quiero que me expliquéis qué nos está pasando a Minho y a mí, y sobre todo, Minho, quiero que me expliques en qué consiste nuestra unión.

Sus padres suspiran resignados y sin más demora, empiezo a explicárselo.

-Nuestra unión como sabes se le llama normalmente ‘vínculo’. Este vínculo entrelaza las dos vidas con las que se hace el ritual, de tal manera que si se sabe hacer, uno puede absorber el dolor del otro, o incluso tele-transportarse justo donde está su pareja.

-Bien, hasta ahí lo tengo. – Miro su ceño fruncido y prosigo.

-En principio, ambos individuos pueden comunicarse entre sí mentalmente, sentir lo que siente el otro – acaricio su mejilla que se vuelve roja. Interiormente me río, sé qué debe estar pensando en nuestros momentos – y otras cosas más. Lo que nos ha pasado es... es... – intento seguir pero mi orgullo me lo impide, el mismo que puso en peligro su vida; y sin esperarlo, TOP continúa por mí.

-Lo que pasa es que el vínculo entre la pareja es fuerte, pero éste se puede llegar a romper cuando uno hace demasiado daño al otro. Lo que os ha pasado es que Minho, presionó demasiado el vínculo, en otras palabras, es tan imbécil que te hizo demasiado daño, y no se dio cuenta de que vuestro vínculo estaba en peligro, por lo que ese día, en la casa esa, él no pudo escucharte mentalmente. Ahora estáis en una situación delicada. Por suerte, vuestro vínculo ha aguantado lo suficiente como para que ambos podáis sobrevivir. Pero hay ciertas reglas que debéis acatar para que el vínculo se repare y podáis separaros más de 30 metros.

-Por eso te dolían las marcas de emparejamiento, Taemin. – dice Yunho. Taemin apoya la cabeza en mi pierna y se la acaricio.

-¿De verdad no me llegaste a escuchar? Pero me has podido hablar antes... me decías lov- no sé qué... – intento no mirar a nadie. De eso tenemos que hablar a solas.

-La razón por la que ha podido es porque vuestro vínculo tiene salvación. Hay que tener unos requisitos para poder recomponerlo. – dice Jonghyun quien entra por la puerta de la calle. Tiene un moratón que va desapareciendo, pero fulmino con la mirada a Yunho quien me devuelve la mirada. – Por suerte, puede hablarte mentalmente, también puede sentir si te haces daño, si no me equivoco antes te lo has hecho con algo afilado. Con esto es suficiente para saber que de momento tenéis que estar juntos y no separaros, y a medida que se vaya volviendo a rehacer el vínculo, podréis ir alejándoos.

Taemin se levanta y veo que se acerca a sus padres, pero antes de que lo haga, le agarro de la cintura levantándolo. Él se retuerce y me dice que le suelte pero no puedo. Si le tocan no aguantaré y no quiero desvanecerme delante de él. Acerco mis labios a su oreja y le susurro.

-Una de las señales de que nuestro vínculo está casi roto es que sea quien sea el que te toque, te va a doler tanto como te dolió que ese vampiro te tocara. He absorbido demasiado dolor estos días, por favor, no les toques...

Taemin deja de removerse entre mis brazos y se gira para mirarme asustado. Suspiro cuando asiente y me abraza. Es tan raro... siempre tratándolo mal y aún así, me intenta consolar.

 

POV Taemin

Me despido de TOP, GD y Jonghyun y junto con mis padres y Minho nos volvemos a mi casa.

Hemos decidido (más yo que nadie) que iremos a casa, cogeremos mis cosas y me mudaré durante una temporada con Minho, al menos hasta que podamos estar separados sin que nos duela... Aún no tenemos muy claro qué debemos hacer para reparar nuestro... vínculo, pero de momento tengo claro que no podemos estar lejos el uno del otro.

Miro a Minho y entrelazo nuestros dedos. Él tira de mí y me hace apoyar la cabeza en su hombro. Parece tan cambiado... es suave, amable... realmente parece arrepentido. Aún quiero saber más, pero su piel está palideciendo poco a poco y creo que mis preguntas tendrán que ser respondidas más adelante.

Pego un respingo cuando a Yunho y Jaejoong les suenan sus buscas. Ambos se miran y asienten. Jaejoong se gira y nos habla.

-Tenemos que irnos al hospital, ¿os dejamos en casa y ya os vendrán a buscar?

Yunho detiene el coche y veo que estamos en casa. Asiento y aunque me arriesgo, beso el hombro de Jaejoong cubierto por su camisa. Al no notar dolor hago lo mismo con Yunho.

-Hasta que no pueda daros un beso en la mejilla...

Ambos me sonríen y asienten. Minho me ayuda a bajar y veo que se van. Oigo un papel ser estrujado y me giro hacia la mano de Minho; tiene un papel. Lo cojo y lo leo.

_Nos da igual quién seas tú, tu padre, o la madre que te parió, pero toca a nuestro hijo otra vez, y no sales vivo. No confiamos en ti, llamaremos cada día a nuestro hijo para saber cómo está. Como esté, aunque sea sólo un poco mal, iremos a por ti. Ten en cuenta que no sólo somos dos vampiros quien irá a por ti, sino también más clanes y seres._

_Cuídalo esta vez o te matamos._

Incrédulo vuelvo a leerme la nota. La verdad es que me sorprendió que mis padres aceptaran mi decisión tan bien...

-Taemin...

Miro a Minho y lo veo tan pálido que me asusto. Rápidamente, le cojo del rostro y le palpo un poco el cuello.

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué estás así?

-Entremos, por favor...

Ayudo a Minho a entrar en casa, y con más esfuerzo le llevo a mi habitación. Lo dejo en la cama y le quito los zapatos y le desabrocho la camisa.

-No me digas que ha sido por besarles... les he besado en el hombro, cubiertos con ropa... – murmuro poniéndome histérico.

-No... es porque necesito sangre... llevo demasiado tiempo sin alimentarme...

-¿N-necesitas m-mi sangre?

Minho asiente y yo me coloco a su lado.

-En ese lugar... me dolió cuando me tocaste, aunque ahora no me duela... ¿crees que me dolerá cuando me muerdas?

-No lo sé...

-¿Y cortarme con un cuchillo? – intento levantarme para ir a buscar uno pero Minho grita.

-¡No!

-¡Ah! - Grito cuando Minho se coloca encima de mí. Sus ojos rojos me asustan, pero cuando me pone las manos encima de la cabeza, y coloca su cuerpo entre mis piernas, me excita.

-M-minho...

Sonríe de lado y picotea mis labios.

-Sólo podremos saberlo si me dejas morderte. Pero si no quieres, dímelo. Tendré que buscar otra forma.

Frunzo el ceño, preocupado. ¿Otra forma? ¿Qué? ¿Se irá a buscar a otro para beber sangre? Ni hablar. Celos me invaden, y sin pensarlo, agarro el rostro de Minho y estampo mis labios contra los suyos. Cuando me separo, veo que sus ojos pasan al color verde. Su mano roza mi cuello y me estremezco. Cierro los ojos y ladeo mi cabeza para que mi cuello esté más a mano para él.

-¿Seguro?

Mordiéndome los labios, asiento. Minho besa mi cuello y pasa su lengua. Vuelvo a estremecerme. Con sus manos agarra las mías y entrelaza los dedos y coloca nuestras manos por encima de mi cabeza. Suspiro cuando noto los colmillos rozar mi cuello y gimo de dolor cuando me los clava. Su lengua se mueve rápidamente para captar cada gota que sale, humedeciendo aún más mi cuello. Abro los ojos y vuelvo a gemir. Observo nuestras manos unidas y gimoteo cuando las caderas de Minho se mueven contra las mías. Siento como mi temperatura corporal va subiendo más y más. Al principio sí que he sentido dolor, pero después he podido volver a sentir el mismo placer de siempre.

_Mi lovkra..._

-¿Q-qué~? Aah~ - no sé porqué me llama así, pero intento contestar aún cuando siento que me vaya a correr.

 _Gracias...-_ Minho simula embestidas y gimo. Lágrimas salen de mis ojos y ruedan por mis mejillas cuando siento que me corro.

En medio de mi neblina noto a Minho moverse fuera de encima mío, y al sentirlo, gimo. Quiero que vuelva a mi lado para abrazarme.

De repente siento un tirón en mis pantalones y cuando me observo, veo que Minho me los ha quitado junto con mi ropa interior para limpiarme. Llevo mis manos a mis ojos y me los froto. De repente quiero dormir desesperadamente.

-Duérmete si quieres. Ya haré yo las bolsas. – dice Minho mientras me coloca otra ropa interior y otros pantalones.

Asiento y me acurruco debajo las sábanas con su ayuda y poco a poco me dejo ir a los brazos de Morfeo, pero no sin antes escuchar a Minho.

-Mírate... eres hermoso como eres, perfecto como eres... y eres mío, como yo tuyo...

 


	14. Chapter 14

Gruño de molestia cuando alguien intenta despertarme y me deshago de las manos que tocan mis hombros. Me giro esperando encontrar pared, pero me encuentro con unas piernas. Abro los ojos para ver a Minho arrodillado en mi cama.

-Viendo que ya te has despertado, levántate ya. Es hora de irnos. He cogido todo lo que he creído conveniente, revisa las bolsas por si quieres dejar o coger algo.

Se baja de la cama cuando me levanto. De repente siento un pinchazo en mi pecho, Minho se me acerca y me quita la camisa. Avergonzado, intento alejarme, pero él no me deja. Inclina su cabeza hasta posar sus labios en mi marca, haciendo desaparecer cualquier rastro de dolor.

-Cada vez que te duela, tenemos que hacer cosas de estas, sino el dolor nunca desaparecerá. – murmura sin dejarme ver su rostro.

Dicho eso, se levanta y se encierra en el baño. Frunzo el ceño ante eso. Me levanto y golpeo la puerta.

-Déjame entrar o cojo cualquier cosa que tenga a mano y me corto. – Amenazo para que me deje entrar.

-Déjame solo y revisa tus cosas. – Por el tono de voz, deduzco que le pasa algo.

-O me dejas entrar o me hago daño, tú mismo.

\- ¿Qué te hace pensar que acataré tus órdenes?

Cojo aire y lo expulso lentamente.

-Porque por alguna razón te he empezado a importar y lo último que quieres es que algo malo me pase. Si de verdad quieres que esto funcione, déjame entrar, Minho... déjame ayudarte... te lo suplico...

Lo último lo susurro casi agónicamente. Cuando creí que Minho no me haría caso, el pomo de la puerta se movió. Me aparto de la puerta para que pueda abrirla, y lo que me encuentro me asusta.

-M-minho... t-tus ojos... – de ellos salen sangre. Asustado, me acerco a él y le acaricio sus mejillas intentando quitar la sangre inútilmente. - ¿Por qué estás así?

-A ti te duelen las marcas de emparejamiento, pero como yo no tengo ninguna, el dolor se me manifiesta de un modo distinto, ésta nunca me había pasado hasta ahora.

-¿Cómo se te había manifestado antes? – me acerco al armario del baño y saco una toalla para mojarla.

Minho no me contesta y vuelvo a preguntarle. - ¿Antes cómo se te manifestaba?

Suspira lentamente. Sé que no le gusta que le den órdenes y menos un humano, pero necesito saberlo y él no es que colabore mucho.

-Se me manifestaba como dolor en los colmillos, ganas de vomitar, dolor de cabeza tan intenso que me hacía sangrar los oídos...

Me encojo con tan solo pensar en lo que debe pasar él.

-¿Por qué no tienes marcas tú? En cada mordida o beso que me diste al emparejarnos, salió una especie de tatuaje.

-Porque tú, al ser humano, no tienes ningún tipo de magia. Ningún humano es capaz de producir magia a no ser que sea una mezcla entre un ser sobrenatural, como un hada, o una sirena, por ejemplo, y un humano. Tú no eres de ese tipo de caso.

-¿E-eso significa que siempre vas a sentir este dolor? – asiente y se sienta en el borde de la bañera.

-¿No hay ningún modo para que no te duela? – sus ojos resplandecen y se vuelven rojos mientras me da una mirada lasciva. Me sonrojo.

-Hay una, pero no creo que sea el momento. De momento acércate y ponte encima de mí. Con eso debería bastar por ahora.

Estrujo la toalla y me acerco a él. Apoyándome en sus hombros, me coloco encima de su regazo. Sus manos me sujetan por mis nalgas y me sonrojo aún más. Con la toalla voy retirando la sangre de sus mejillas. Pensando en que su toque a mí me calma el dolor, pruebo besando sus ojos una vez retiro la sangre.

_Lovkra..._

Parpadeo al escuchar su voz suspirando en mi cabeza. Beso sus labios y luego vuelvo a besar sus ojos. Su agarre se hace más fuerte; me aprieta mucho más contra su cuerpo. Beso el camino que sus lágrimas de sangre habían seguido hasta llegar a sus labios, entonces murmuro.

-¿Qué significa _lovkra_? ¿Por qué me llamas así?

Saca su lengua y lame mis labios.

-Es el nombre que se le otorga a la pareja de un vampiro.

Juro que mi corazón empezó a latir más rápido. Avergonzado aparto mi rostro y lo escondo en su cuello. Entonces, se levanta conmigo encima y me coloca encima del mármol al lado del lavamanos. Sus manos se colocan en mi cuello y sus pulgares presionan mi mentón para que levante la cabeza. Al hacerlo, Minho estampa sus labios en los míos. Aprieto mis manos en al borde de la pila, deseando algo más que un simple beso, pero el sonido del móvil de Minho detiene todo movimiento. Se separa de mí maldiciendo en voz baja. Por mi parte, acaricio mis labios y le miro avergonzado. ¿Cómo puedo desearlo, e incluso, quererlo, después de todo lo que me ha hecho? Por dios...

-¡Que me da igual! No quiero ver a esa mujer nunca más, Mina, así que no insistas- ¡Que no me importa! Escúchame, Mina, que seas mi hermana no cambia que no hago caso a nadie. – al escuchar que es su hermana dejo de centrarme en su conversación para concentrarme en su cuerpo. La camisa que viste se le ciñe perfectamente en el cuerpo, dejando volar a uno la imaginación - Esa ‘amiga’ tuya no ayudó tanto como ella se jacta, porque te recuerdo que lo que hizo fue mantenernos con vida solo un mes y pocos días, si no hubiésemos encontrado el modo de salvarnos, ahora mismo tu ‘querida amiga’ nos hubiese matado. – Ante esas palabras dejo de divagar y me centro en lo que dice - Te recuerdo que el dolor lo sentíamos igual. Mira, haz lo que te dé la gana, pero como la traigas a mi casa lo lamentarás, y con su vida, ¿me has oído? ¿Diablo? ¿Acaso ha habido algún momento que haya dicho que soy un santo, hermanita? ¡A ver si te entra en la cabeza que torturo y mato a placer! – cuelga el teléfono y observo cómo hace el gesto de tirarlo contra la pared, pero se detiene al final. Se le ve tan abatido en estos momentos que se me ocurre una idea.

-¿Tu hermana te consideraba un santo o qué? Con lo malo que has sido conmigo. – bajo del lavamanos, y me pongo de espaldas delante suyo. Giro mi cabeza y sonrío. – Mi trasero y muslos se resentían por cada palmada que me dabas. – Pongo mis brazos cruzándolos en la espalda mientras meneo las caderas – y mis brazos aún recuerdan la sensación de los moretones que dejabas con las cuerdas... ¿Santo? – me río – No eres ningún santo, sino un diablo... y un diablo porque me torturas mirándome como si me quisieras comer, pero luego no haces nada, dejándome con las ganas. – Sus ojos se vuelven rojos de hambre y lujuria. Una de sus manos me rodea las muñecas y tira de mí hasta chocar contra su cuerpo. Alzo la cabeza y me intento restregar contra su cuerpo.

-No me provoques, Taemin... Ahora no es un buen momento. – la otra mano circula por mi vientre hasta llegar a mi rostro el cual acaricia suavemente.

-Entonces, ¿cuándo? ¿Cuándo será un buen momento? Te necesito... – Muerdo su pulgar cuando éste intenta entrar dentro de mi boca.

-Confía en mí, pronto, pero ahora no es un buen momento. – Miro sus ojos fijamente y cierro los míos. Suspiro y dejo caer mi peso, apoyándome en él.

-¿Alguna novedad con tu hermana? Parecías bastante cabreado. – comento mientras me dirijo a las bolsas intentando concentrarme en lo que ha empaquetado.

-Nada que deba preocuparte.

-Minho... si quieres que esto funcione, deberás ser más comunicativo...

-Tampoco funcionará del todo, aun cuando te llegue a abrir mi corazón... – susurra.

Abro los ojos completamente y le miro. Minho está mirando hacia la ventana con una expresión de pesadumbre.

-Ni yo voy a perdonarme a mí mismo todo lo que te he llegado a hacer, ni tú vas a perdonarme tampoco. Es más, por tu lógica sobre ciertas cosas, yo debería estar sepultado bajo tierra muerto, después de haber sido torturado.

Estrujo el jersey que sostengo entre mis manos. Me levanto sin mirarle.

-Tal vez... llegaste a hacerme mucho daño, siempre buscando tu placer, nunca teniendo cura de mí... Te gusta torturar y matar, que, a mi modo de ver, gente así no debería de existir. Abusaste de mí, me torturaste... quien sabe, tal vez si nunca me hubiese escapado, puede que por estas fechas ya estuviese muerto... bien es cierto que sigo pensando que no es lógico que siga contigo después de lo que me has hecho, pero mi corazón aún te quiere, Minho... es una estupidez quererte, pero es así... ¿No crees que eso ya es algo por lo que empezar? Tú también... – trago saliva y me doy ánimos para decir lo que voy a decir y le miro – Tú también sientes algo por mí, ¿verdad? Tú me amas, sino no entiendo por qué te importa tanto el mantenerme con vida. Podías no haberme buscado, podías haberme dejado en paz en cualquier momento, pero algo cambió en ti cuando me fui. Algo dentro de ti, supo que yo era importante, ¿verdad? Empecé a ser importante para ti, sin que te dieras cuenta, y por eso no puedes alejarte o dejarme ir, ¿me equivoco?

Minho se empieza a reír mientras se agarra el estómago y da pasos hacia atrás hasta llegar a chocar contra la pared. Vuelvo a tragar saliva, cada vez más y más nervioso.

-De un humano...

-¿Cómo?

-De un humano me tuve que fijar... esto me pasa por jugar con un humano... – su brazo izquierdo cubre su rostro.

-M-minho...

-El día que te vi por primera vez me dije que tenías que ser mío. Ibas con esa criada, agarrados de la mano. Jugando, riendo... y luego, después del ataque de los Roakrastops, estabas como un pordiosero, con la ropa desgarrada... y aun así te encontré de lo más hermoso... siempre me recibías con una puta sonrisa, como si yo fuese todo lo que necesitaras... tan frágil... tan hermoso... tan _puro_... quería corromperte, quería que fueras mío del todo... y, aun así, mi lógica me decía que debía matarte, pero no podía... veía tus ojos y algo me lo impedía. Amar... es una palabra incomparable con todo lo que siento por ti, Taemin... ¿Amar? Me río de lo que esa simple palabra significa. Eres mi todo, Taemin, sin ti, la vida no tendría sentido. Si no fuera por ti, estaría muerto; eres mío, y nunca me harás desaparecer de tu vida. Siempre estaré ahí para ti. Quieras o no.

Juro que mi corazón dejó de latir en ese instante. Siento un ligero déjà vu con las últimas palabras que ha pronunciado y recuerdo un sueño con él, diciéndome todo lo que ha dicho. Me levanto como puedo y me acerco a él a trompicones. Le cojo de la mano que tiene en su estómago; Minho me mira, pero yo agacho la cabeza.

-E-entonces, eso significa que aún tenemos posibilidades, ¿no crees?

-Tengo muchas necesidades, Taemin...

Me sonrojo mientras me hace mirarle y en sus ojos veo un gran deseo.

-Y-yo no puedo aún estar en una sala de juegos... aún no... p-pero eso no significa que no quiera... sólo...

De repente en mi cabeza aparece una serie de imágenes: estamos Minho y yo haciéndolo dentro del agua mientras vemos a otros hacerlo también, la siguiente imagen yo estoy colgado y sujetado por unas cuerdas y grito su nombre mientras me azota, otra imagen es una en la que Minho me hacía darle una mamada si no hacía lo que él decía, y a mí no me dejaba correrme aun cuando tenía en mi interior un vibrador. Las siguientes imágenes son todas con látigos, azotes, cera caliente, máscaras, esposas, pinzas por todo el cuerpo... y todas esas imágenes son recuerdos de Minho ya que, en todas hay una perspectiva de primera persona y lo que veo es a mí mismo gimiendo o gritando.

-¡M-Minho!

-Necesito todo eso, Taemin. Si no puedes con algo de eso—

Avergonzado y caliente me intento soltar de Minho, pero no me suelta, es más, me sujeta más firmemente.

-¡Puedo con todo eso, salvo que me compartas! – Chillo finalmente, entonces, Minho me levanta por los muslos y me empotra contra la pared.

-Mírame.

Rehúso mirarle de lo avergonzado que estoy de mí mismo.

-Taemin, mírame. Por favor.

Más rojo que nunca le miro.

-¿Puedes con todo lo demás?

-Sí...

Justo respondo y Minho me besa suavemente, me besa tan cálidamente es como si me tele-transportara a otro lugar, un lugar cálido y acogedor. Entonces, siento un tirón en mi cintura. Me separo como puedo de los labios de Minho e intento apartarme para recuperar aire, pero éste sólo restriega su cadera contra la mía.

-¿Qué... es... lo que... pretendes...? – murmuro como puedo cada vez que Minho se separa de mis labios.

-¿No querías hacerlo? Pues a eso voy.

Me remuevo un poco y consigo que me deje en el suelo. Miro la puerta de mi cuarto, pero... no quiero irme. Quiero que Minho haga desaparecer el maldito calor que llevo durante todo este tiempo, lo necesito. Me fijo en que Minho se acerca a mi mesa de donde coge una caja violeta cuadrada. Vuelve a mí y me la entrega.

-Vístete con lo que hay dentro.

Miro escépticamente la caja.

-¿Desde cuándo está esta caja ahí? ¿Para qué? ¿Qué es lo que pretendes?

Le veo sonreír ampliamente; me estremezco.

-Simplemente cámbiate – se inclina lentamente hacia mí de tal modo que su rostro queda a la misma alzada que el mío. Me picotea los labios y me los lame. Gimo en respuesta. – Es posible que no quieras usarlo, pero me gustaría verte vestido con eso. – de repente me gira y aprieta su entrepierna contra mí; está duro. – Si me das el placer de verte con eso puesto, te daré el placer de correrte al menos dos veces. ¿Qué me dices? – dice mientras cojo la caja.

Trago la cantidad excesiva de saliva que produzco en la boca al imaginarme a Minho entre mis piernas dándome placer. Escucho gruñir a Minho detrás de mí y, sin previo aviso, mete una de sus manos dentro de mis pantalones agarrando mi miembro ya erecto.

-¡Ahh~~! Minhoo~ aah... ¡Oh por Dios! – grito de placer cuando hunde los colmillos en mi cuello mientras me masturba rápidamente. Suelto la caja dejándola caer sin cuidado alguno en el suelo. Una mano la llevo a su cabeza y le acaricio su pelo. La otra la uso para aflojar el cinturón aún más junto con los pantalones.

Y de repente me suelta.

Caigo al suelo junto a la caja jadeando por la falta de aire ante la inmensa cantidad de placer que acabo de ser sometido. Me acaricio las mejillas, las cuales están muy calientes por lo que deduzco que estoy sonrojado. Escucho gruñir a Minho y le miro, sus ojos están rojos. Se relame los labios para luego lamerse sus dedos.

-¿Lo harás o no? Piensa en lo que te perderás.

Veo que todo su cuerpo está en tensión. Con mis piernas temblando, me levanto y me acomodo la ropa como puedo. Me acerco al cuerpo de Minho y con duda le intento tocar con mi mano derecha. Minho coge mi mano extendida y acerca mi cuerpo al suyo. Me estrecha entre sus brazos y con titubeo comienzo a rodear su cintura con mis manos.

-No voy a hacerte daño, puedes abrazarme sin problemas.

Ante sus palabras le acabo de abrazar y mucho más fuerte de lo que pensaba. Le miro con todo el descaro posible y sonrío.

-Si me haces correrme una vez ahora, podrás hacerme lo que quieras.

En sus ojos puedo ver sorpresa, para luego pasar a ver deseo, y sonrío aún más.

-¿Todo lo que yo quiera?

-Sí – muevo mis caderas restregándome a él – Todo lo que quieras.

-Tú lo has querido.

Entonces me levanta y me lleva hasta la mesa en donde me coloca. Me besa desenfrenadamente mientras me quita los pantalones y la ropa interior. Yo le abro la camisa intentando sentir su piel contra la mía y me encanta escuchar el gruñido que suelta.

Su mano derecha me acaricia el cuello mientras que la izquierda va directa a mi polla, la cual está goteando. Gimo en la boca de Minho cuando empieza a mover su mano, y gimo aún más fuerte cuando vuelve a morderme, pero esta vez en mi pecho. Sé que podría correrme, pero no quiero acabar todavía y, aun así, le provoco diciendo:

-Esto que digo... no te lo lleves a lo personal, pero... ¿sólo sabes hacer eso? 

-¿Sólo? Ahora verás, pequeño diablo... – dice mirándome. Sus ojos cambian de color rojo al azul. Me quedo fascinado por ello.

Y sin casi darme cuenta baja hasta mi polla y me lleva a su boca en donde su lengua húmeda me recibe con chasquidos para provocarme. Me quejo y llevo una mano en su pelo el cual estrujo mientras me masturba rápidamente. Justo cuando estoy a punto de correrme oigo ruidos y voces acercándose a mi habitación. Ahora no, ahora no, por favor...

Rezo para que Minho pueda escuchar mis súplicas y me observa. Me masturba mucho más rápido y para no gritar mientras me corro, Minho me mete dedos en mi boca.

-¡TAEMIN! – escucho chillar a Yoochun y Junsu.

‘’Mierda...’’

Alzo la cabeza y les miro. Sus mandíbulas están tan abiertas que parece que vayan a tocar el suelo en cualquier momento. Minho intenta taparme como puede con tranquilidad, como si no pasara nada. Me ayuda a bajar del escritorio, pero me sujeto a él ya que aún siento los estragos de correrme, por lo que él me sujeta firmemente contra él.

-¿Se puede saber qué pasa aquí? ¡Tú, suelta a Taeminnie! ¿Con qué derecho te crees para ir tocando a un niño menor de edad? ¡Suéltalo pervertido!

-Él es mío y no pienso entregároslo.

-¿Minho...? – le llamo para que me mire, pero lo único que consigo es que me apriete aún más contra su pecho.

-¿Cómo que es tuyo? ¿Pero tú que te crees, imbécil? Suéltalo ahora mismo. – dice Junsu, en cambio Yoochun me mira tranquilamente y me habla.

-Ve a cambiarte, por favor. –Pero me niego a obedecerle.

-No lo haré si no os calmáis. – Me pongo delante de Minho y me fijo en sus ojos, los cuales no dejan de cambiar de color, y eso me preocupa.

-¿Quieres saber qué pasa? Bien, él es mi pareja, Lovkra, o como queráis llamarle, y ahora mismo no podemos mantenernos separados, sino moriremos. Así que ni se os ocurra hacerle nada.

-¿¡Como!? ¡Yo a ti te mato cabrón! – exclama Junsu antes de abalanzarse hacia nosotros.


	15. Especial Navideño

-Es que se ha de ser tonto. ¿No os dije que no vinierais hasta dentro de un par de semanas? ¿Se puede saber qué hacéis aquí? Y encima dañáis indirectamente a Taemin. ¿Qué tenéis que decir a eso? – Jaejoong riñe a Yoochun y Junsu mientras yo curo el moratón que se empieza a ver en la mandíbula de Minho mientras él acaricia mi estómago para aliviar el dolor. Aún estoy sorprendido de que ni se revotara, ni les diese una paliza.

Al no oír respuesta de ambos, Jaejoong mira a Changmin, quien traga saliva y mira hacia otro lado.

-¿Changmin? – la voz de papá es tan dulce que me provoca un escalofrío.

-¿S-si?

-No serías capaz de hacerte pasar por mí, y hacer que estos dos viniesen antes, ¿verdad?

-¿P-puede? – y sin esperar respuesta por parte de Jaejoong, sale corriendo. Jaejoong le persigue enfadado.

Yunho suspira y se acerca a Junsu y Yoochun.

-Viendo que esto ha pasado por culpa de Changmin, no os culpamos que hayáis venido en el peor momento.

‘’Eso dilo por ti...’’ miro a Minho y éste me mira sonriendo desvergonzadamente. Le golpeo en el estómago.

-Pero en lo que no tenéis perdón es que hayáis destrozado la puerta de entrada. ¡Ya me estáis pagando la reparación!

-¿Y sobre pegar al novio de Taemin no nos vas a decir nada? – pregunta Junsu. Sonrío internamente, conociendo a Yunho dirá: él no me importa, lo que me importa es que ahora puede entrar cualquiera en casa, por vuestra culpa.

-Él no me importa, ya es grande como para cuidarse él sólo, él sabrá, lo que sí me importa es que la puerta rota deja paso a ladrones o a cualquiera que pase por aquí, y todo por vuestra culpa.

‘’Casi’’.

-Bueno, bueno, tranquilicémonos un poco. Ahora que estamos todos aquí no debemos llamar mucho la atención. – dice Jaejoong, detrás de él aparece Changmin sobándose la cabeza y la mandíbula. – Que sino el Tribunal nos dará otro toque por juntarnos cuando nos lo prohibieron.

-Por eso no os preocupéis, total, tenéis al hijo del que gobierna el Tribunal emparejado con Taemin, dudo que deje que nos hagan algo cuando sabe que le importamos a su pareja.

Minho gruñe y frunce el ceño hacia Yoochun. Supongo que ha dado en el clavo, y por eso está molesto. Dejo las gasas y los medicamentos en la caja y la meto dentro del cajón de las medicinas del salón. Cuando me acerco a ellos de nuevo, me siento encima de Minho, quien no duda en meter sus manos debajo de mi camisa otra vez para volver a acariciar mi estómago.

-¿Del que gobierna el Tribunal? No entiendo, si el Tribunal va por libre, nadie puede gobernarlo...

Jaejoong y Yunho se miran entre sí, tristes, abatidos. Me pongo nervioso al ver que nadie me dice nada. Miro a Minho quien mantiene los ojos cerrados, como si le doliese algo.

-¿Minho?

-Verás, Taemin... – empieza a decir Changmin, sin embargo, Jaejoong le da un copón, impidiéndole hablar.

-Taemin, déjalo estar, ¿vale? Cuando estés mejor, te lo explicaremos. – me dice Yunho arrodillándose delante de mí, y acariciando mis rodillas.

Asiento y me inclino más contra Minho, quien besa la base de mi cuello.

_Luego te contaré lo que pasa, si es que quieres._

_Gracias..._

Observo a Changmin molestar a Junsu y a Yoochun hablar con Jaejoong y Yunho sobre lo que harían ahora que no había puerta. Cuando acaban, nos miran y Yunho nos acerca mis bolsas.

-Bueno, vosotros dos iros ya. Eso sí, como le hagas algo a mi hijo te las verás con—

-Con los Dioses de Asia, DBSK, sí, sí -Interrumpe Minho. Éste me hace levantarme y se acerca a las bolsas para cogerlas – Ahora que os he visto juntos ya me creo que podéis venir a por mí, tranquilo. Vamos, Taemin.

Doy abrazos a todos antes de seguir a Minho. Fuera hay un señor que se inclina ante Minho y que se dirige al asiento del conductor. Minho alarga una mano hacia mí y me ayuda a entrar en el coche. Una vez dentro, Minho tira la cabeza hacia atrás.

-Es increíble que, de todos los vampiros que te podían adoptar, te toparas con dos de DBSK... cuando me amenazaron con que no solo ellos irían a por mí, creí que sólo lo decían para intentar intimidarme.

Sonrío.

-La verdad es que no sé quiénes son mis padres realmente, no conozco casi nada de su pasado, salvo historias divertidas suyas. Ellos nunca me han querido contar porqué el Tribunal casi nunca les permitía estar los cinco juntos, pero un día intenté investigar.

-¿Y qué encontraste? – pregunta Minho mientras me acaricia la mejilla-.

-Casi nada. Sólo pude encontrar que cuando se reunían los cinco se les llamaba DBSK, y que juntos podían ser peligrosos, pero como yo he estado con los cinco juntos y nunca pasó nada malo, no hice caso de esa información. Llegué a pensar que tal vez, mis padres y sus amigos eran tan fuertes que el Tribunal les calificó como peligrosos, porque no quieren que nadie les pueda superar, pero lo deseché al instante. El Tribunal es la organización más fuerte y justa del mundo, fue una tontería pensar en ello.

-No lo fue.

-¿Eh?

-No fue una tontería pensar eso, Taemin. El Tribunal es controlado por mi familia. Hacen todo lo que queremos. Sobre todo yo.

-E-espera. ¿Me estás diciendo que todo este tiempo, si hubiésemos ido al Tribunal en cualquier momento, no hubiese servido para nada?

Minho gira la cabeza para mirar hacia la ventana.

-Sí.

Mi corazón late desbocado en mi pecho.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué querías conseguir con eso?

-A ti. – dice mientras me mira. Abro los ojos sorprendido de ver tanta intensidad en los suyos. – quería que fueras mío sin tener que amenazarte más de lo que ya hacía. Quería tenerte sin que tuvieses la certeza de que pasara lo que pasara yo ganaría. Aunque no lo parezca, tu actitud poco pasiva en ciertos momentos, me encanta. No quería que te convirtieras en uno de los tantos títeres que tengo bajo mi poder. Quería tenerte a ti, siendo como eres. Y, aun así, mira lo que te he hecho... – me acaricia las mejillas delicadamente apartando las lágrimas que caen por ellas, sin que me hubiese dado cuenta.

-Minho...

Sin poder resistirlo más me lanzo a sus brazos y le beso. Nunca pensé que alguien pudiese cambiar tanto como él lo había hecho. Sé que para él es duro admitir estar con un humano, al fin y al cabo, se pasó toda su vida despreciándolos, pero el que me haya dicho todo eso, significaba mucho para mí; significaba que _me quería de verdad_. Por eso estoy feliz, porque ahora sé que nuestro vínculo puede repararse. _Lo sé._

Minho me aparta suavemente y junta nuestras frentes.

-No me tientes, Taemin. Ahora no.

Hago un puchero y me siento encima suyo buscando mimos. Los cuales acaba dándome porque no dejo de besarle y acariciarle.

Le beso tan apasionadamente como puedo, buscando que me haga suyo de una vez. Pero sólo me da caricias por encima de la ropa e intenta suavizar el beso.

Frustrado, gruño mientras le miro. Minho solo sonríe provocativamente. Suelto un bufido, enfadado.

-Minho, quiero que me hagas tuyo.

-Ahora no, pequeño lascivo.

Frunzo el ceño, molesto.

-¿Me has llegado a follar delante de gente y ahora no eres capaz de follarme en el coche cuando solo está el chofer? ¡Ah! – acabo gritando cuando Minho me da una palmada en los glúteos.

-Eso fue antes. Ahora es diferente. No dejaré que nadie más que yo pueda verte gritando de placer, chorrear semen cada vez que te penetro, ni ver cómo debajo de mí te retuerces de placer. Ahora, sé un buen Lovkra y mira por la ventana.

Algo avergonzado (y excitado sobremanera) miro por la ventana. Abro los ojos, sorprendido. Está nevando.

Sonrío y bajo la ventana para sacar las manos y tocar la nieve. Río cuando toco la nieve, provocándome cosquillas.

-Señor Choi. – dice el chofer.

-¿Qué?

-Según el pronóstico del tiempo, nevará durante un par de días.

-¡¿Entonces podré jugar con la nieve?! – miro a Minho, excitado de todas las maneras posibles.

Minho me acaricia el mentón y sonríe de lado.

-Jugaremos, no te preocupes.

Alzo los brazos, celebrando sin saber realmente lo que sus palabras escondían.

 

~*~*~Dos días más tarde~*~*~

Suelto un grito cuando me tiro encima de la nieve y muevo los brazos y las piernas, haciendo una figura de ángel. Estiro los brazos hacia Minho quien me coge de las manos y me ayuda a levantarme.

Miro el ángel de nieve que acabo de hacer y sonrío. Ha salido mal pero no me importa.

Tiro de Minho para ir ya a los telesillas y subir hacia arriba y tirarme con el trineo. Minho sonríe y se deja hacer por mí.

Cuando llegamos a los telesillas, Minho es el que habla con el hombre para decir qué queríamos hacer, ya que ninguno de los dos llevamos esquíes.

Con ayuda de Minho, subimos en el telesilla y vamos subiendo poco a poco. Me cojo a su brazo y lo aprieto feliz. Minho me besa la cabeza con dulzura.

-Muchas gracias, Minho. Gracias por traerme a esta estación de nieve. Es el mejor regalo de Navidad de todos.

-Supuse que nunca habías jugado en la nieve, así que me alegro que te guste. Cuando te canses, iremos a la cabaña. Recuerda que la tenemos a nuestra disposición durante dos días.

Le miro y sonrío tiernamente. – Lo sé. Gracias por eso también. Es muy bonita.

Bajamos de los telesillas, y vamos al puesto de los trineos. Minho escoge uno algo grande.

-Ven, Taemin. – dice mientras me ofrece su mano.

Sonrío ilusionado y cojo su mano.

Me ayuda a sentarme en el trineo, luego él se pone detrás y pone sus manos rodeando mi estómago. Entonces, me habla al oído.

-Acércate a mí, Taemin. Debemos estar lo más juntos posibles para poder girar mejor.

-D-de acuerdo.

No sé si fueron sus manos en mi estómago, yendo cada vez más abajo, o si fue su voz grave y profunda en mi oído que me empecé a excitar. Definitivamente era un niñato pervertido.

Entonces, el hombre nos empuja. Grito de alegría y diversión mientras nos deslizamos hacia abajo con el trineo. Pero lo que más me llena de todo es oír a Minho riéndose. Puede que sólo se ría bajo y no se divierta tanto como yo en esta situación. Pero oírle reír es música para mis oídos.

Cuando llegamos abajo, me levanto con ayuda de Minho y sonrío con las mejillas rojas.

-¡Otra vez!

-Las veces que quieras, Lovkra.

Y, sin dudarlo ni un ápice, le arrastro hacia los telesillas otra vez para volver a tirarnos con el trineo.

 

~*~*~*~*~

Cuando han pasado creo que dos o tres horas que llevo subiendo y bajando con el trineo, que juego a guerras de bolas de nieve con Minho y con niños más pequeños, y que hago muñecos de nieve, le digo a Minho que estoy agotado, así que nos dirigimos hacia la cabaña.

Una vez dentro, Minho me hace ir al baño para quitarme la ropa mojada, y el frío que llevaba. En la bañera me doy una ducha caliente rápida. Quiero estar todo el tiempo con Minho. Y más hoy, cuando parece que hace cualquier cosa que le pida y me llama Lovkra con verdadero cariño.

Salgo de la ducha y saco la cabeza por la puerta y llamo a Minho para que me de algún pijama, pero éste no responde. Extrañado, cojo una toalla y la uso en la cintura. Salgo mientras me sobo los brazos, temblando de frío. Sigo llamando a Minho pero como no responde, me dirijo al dormitorio.

Abro la puerta e intento abrir la luz, pero alguien viene por detrás y me tapa la boca mientras me inmoviliza en el suelo. Intento deshacerme de su agarre, pero es demasiado fuerte.

Me levanta del suelo y me tira hacia la cama en donde me ata las muñecas con unas esposas ligadas al cabecero. Intento hablar, pero el hombre mete algo en mi boca de plástico y redondo, que acaba siendo atado por detrás de mi cabeza. Gimo de impotencia cuando me toca el pecho y va bajando.

_¡Minho! ¡Minho, ayúdame!_

Pero no recibo respuesta por su parte mentalmente, pero entonces, le huelo.

Gimo cuando me da una bofetada en el muslo derecho para que abra las piernas. Molesto, las cierro aún más, sin embargo, me las separa a la fuerza con sus piernas y brazos, para luego dar una palmada a mi miembro. Gimo en respuesta y me retuerzo.

Saliva se me escurre por las comisuras mientras el otro traga mi miembro en su boca, a la vez que va dándome palmadas por los muslos, las ingles y en mis glúteos.

Pequeñas lágrimas escurren por mis ojos mientras gimo aún más cuando mete dos dedos sin ninguna preparación en mi ano.

Los saca y mete rápidamente mientras sigue mamando mi polla. Retuerzo mis manos en los barrotes mientras gimo desesperadamente.

Pero gimo aún más cuando saca de su boca mi polla y sus dedos juegan con mi próstata, torturándome.

Grito cuando siento en mis pezones una vibración y entonces sé que es. Juega con mis pezones con el vibrador que por lo poco que me deja notar, es bastante grande. Parece tener una medida parecida a la polla de Minho. pero dejo de pensar en eso cuando me retira la bola de la boca y me introduce el vibrador, en cambio. Lo chupo desesperadamente mientras sigue torturando mi punto dulce. Cuando lo saca de mi boca, gimo desvergonzadamente y me retuerzo con placer mientras me lo introduce poco a poco junto con los dedos. Grito cuando la vibración roza mi próstata y gimo de frustración cuando toca mi polla solo para ponerme un anillo y así evitar que me pueda correr.

Sus dedos se mueven en mi agujero mientras el vibrador me vuelve loco. Entonces, saca sus dedos de mi interior para hacer que me dé la vuelta. Y gimo aún más alto cuando sé lo que viene y lo hace. Empieza a darme nalgadas mientras introduce aún más el vibrador. Acalorado, sin a duras penas aguantar más, suplicando para que me deje correrme sin nunca atenderme, le noto. Noto cómo su polla se va introduciendo junto con el vibrador y abro la boca sin que salga ningún ruido, mientras sigue abriéndome para él, mientras sigue dándome palmadas, mientras el puñetero vibrador sigue tocando mi próstata.

Entonces todo lo demás se detiene para mí. Su polla me folla sin compasión junto con el vibrador que va moviendo sin descanso. Gimo alto, suplico sin reparos mientras me folla cada vez más y más deprisa.

Le escucho gruñir de placer mientras me agarra de las caderas para penetrarme mejor. Intento mirarle, pero la oscuridad me lo impide. Tan solo veo una figura masculina follándome sin piedad y que no deja que me corra.

De repente, me veo sin las esposas en mis muñecas y siendo levantado por él sin salir de mí. se dirige al sillón y gimo cuando al sentarse tanto él como el vibrador entran más en mí. Aprieto mis paredes a su alrededor y empiezo a girar mis caderas mientras me folla de espaldas. Agarro su cabello mientras meto el vibrador tan adentro como puedo con la otra mano. Con una mano, me quita el anillo del pene y suelto un gemido de alivio.

Entonces, me muerde el cuello y todo se vuelve blanco. Me corro sin reparos mientras chillo su nombre sin descanso.

Cuando los estragos del orgasmo desaparecen al fin, me doy cuenta de que sigo con la mano apretando su pelo, mientras que él sigue bebiendo de mí. Gimo cuando saca los colmillos a la vez que el vibrador de mi interior.

-Venga, hora de levantarse.

Le miro (sin verlo mucho) sin levantarme y acerco mi boca a la suya. Nos besamos apasionadamente y cuando me falta el aire me retiro.

-Ha sido un regalo fantástico de Navidad; definitivamente.

Minho suelta una risa y me besa castamente antes de salirse de mi interior y levantarme para llevarme a la cama.

-Pues aún no has visto tu regalo de verdad.

Sonrío y gimo cuando veo que se aleja de mí. No quiero que se vaya.

Cuando vuelve, lleva consigo un paquete, que me entrega después de encender una luz den la mesilla de noche. Con emoción, rompo el papel y grito de felicidad, mientras salto a sus brazos.

-¿Cómo sabías que me gustaba?

-Les pedí consejo a tus padres para saber qué regalarte, y me dijeron que este cantante te encantaba, así que aquí lo tienes.

-Me encanta Michael Jackson, es uno de mis cantantes favoritos. Muchas gracias, Minho... pero... yo no tengo nada para ti...

Le miro avergonzado, pero Minho sonríe y acaricia mi mejilla.

-Te tengo, y ese es el mejor regalo que puedo desear. Incluso, si negaras mi presencia en tu vivir, me bastaría con abrazarte y conversar un solo segundo para ser feliz.

Sonrío con amor y adoración hacia Minho. Aparto mi regalo y le abrazo.

-Creo que ya sé cómo hacerte feliz, así que ¿por qué no vamos al baño y te demuestro lo importante que es tu presencia en mi vida?

Minho sonríe descaradamente como yo y me levanta mientras me lleva al baño. Esta noche sería una gran noche.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pos nada, aquí está el especial navideño de No es justo!  
> Para aquellas personas nuevas^^, antes me encontraba en amor yaoi, pero por el lío que hubo de hackeos y tal, decidí mudarme a esta página. Bueno, que sepáis que en este fic hay una especie de juego, en algún capítulo meto de vez en cuando alguna frase de alguna canción, por lo que quien adivine la frase exacta y la canción puede pedirme hacerle un oneshot de cualquier cosa (menos temática mpreg, que es algo que lo siento mucho, pero ni aunque sea fantasía, puedo imaginar a un tío quedarse embarazado xDD), el oneshot que está colgado aquí (íncubo tenías que ser) fue el resultado de lo que me pidió una lectora^^  
> la pista para encontrar la canción es la siguiente: se trata de un bolero!  
> Espero que os guste el capítulo! y que tengáis un buen año^^ <3


End file.
